30 Days of You
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Spencer thinks she doesn't exist to Ashley and she probably doesn't but one class project will change this...and both Spencer and Ashley's lives forever...I suck at summaries lol
1. Ashley Davies?

She walked down the center quad and instinctively took my breath away. Her name was Ashley Davies and of course the object of my affection. She truly was the face that launched a thousand ships in my heart. We've attended the same school since junior high and I never did gather up enough courage to even say hello to her. Mostly in fear that since she was so popular she would brush me off or even go as far as laughing at me for attempting to talk to her. Either way, I was beyond scared so I admired her from afar. Very far.

"Hmmm I see you're getting your morning dosage of Ashley?" My best friend Kyla Woods said, walking up behind me as the bell rang for first period. We began to walk together to our first period. Kyla and I have known each other since we were squabbling infants. Although this is true, we didn't become best friends until we were eight. Why this age you might ask? Well it was at this age that dear old Kyla beat a little boy up for me.

You see we were playing at the park one day and this little boy, Greg Brinkley came over to us while we were in full play of Barbie dolls in the sandbox. He thought it would be fun to mess with me so snatched my Barbie out of my hand and stuck her head in the sand. Me being the weenie that I was, sat there and cried. Kyla, though, took action. She got out of the sandbox and stood up to Greg Brinkley, pushing him down and sticking his head in the sand. Once Greg began to cry and run back to his mommy, whaling about sand in his eyes and how Kyla had made he go blind, Kyla and I laughed. The rest is history.

"Why yes I was Kyla. I mean who in this school isn't?" I asked and she gave me this disgusted look. It sure wasn't the first look of contempt I've been given by Kyla after mentioning Ashley's name.

"I for one am not and it's not because she isn't appealing to the eyes. No, it's just because I know what a bitch she is and would rather not look into the face of the devil herself." Kyla said and I laughed as we took our respective seats in AP English. If you haven't figured it out already, Kyla is not a fan of Ashley. It probably has to do with the fact that in Junior high, one day after showers in P.E., Ashley stole JKyla's clothes so she was stuck wearing our schools ugly P.E uniform all day. It was kind of funny to me but Kyla didn't think it was funny one bit.

"Really Kyla? The devil? She can't be that bad. I mean a lot of people around school seem to like her and from the way she carries herself she doesn't seem like shedeamon material to me." I said and she laughed.

"Of course she doesn't seem that way to you. You're too damn blinded by the puppy love you have for her. Trust me, I've known her since elementary. She use to bite the heads off of Barbie dolls. Plus the reason every one likes her is because she's probably threatened to take them all out if they didn't."I laughed once again while getting my materials out as the teacher started class. You see, I didn't have the privilege of knowing Ashley in elementary because for all of elementary, up to sixth grade, my parents thought it would be best to send me to a private school. When I finally did reach Junior High they let me choose whether I wanted to continue in private school or go to public school and I chose public school with Kyla.

"God Kyla you and your theories. I don't think she's as bad as you perceive her to be and I do not have puppy love for her. I simply admire her." I said and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Bad liar much? I know this goes way deeper than admiration Spencer. You LOOOVEE her. " She said in a sing song voice and I slapped her in the arm. She feigned hurt and rubbed her arm but I just laughed. Ashley couldn't be as bad as Kyla mad her out to be. Yeah I had heard the stories about her. The usual, she was a slut, a whore, a superficial bitch that lacked any long term goals except for her main one which was to get every girl that populated our high school campus in her bed by the end of her senior year.

Yeah pretty harsh stuff but I don't think they saw her how I saw her. Broken. I've spent plenty of my time just watching her and she seemed so unhappy. Now, I know that sounds creepy but it's not like that. _Really, its not._ I'm not some perv who watches her every waking moment studying her. _Nope not my style._ But nevertheless she seems like she's been hurt too many times before to count. So until she gives me a reason to believe the rumors then I, for one, would be giving her the benefit of the doubt.

As the teacher droned on in his lecture and Kyla silently drooled on her desk asleep, I watched the clock waiting for the class to be over. It was only first period and I knew the day was going to drag on. Plus I loved my second period. Ashley was in my second period. The first reason to love it, the second was that it was music class. Today we had to present our projects, which was to write music and lyrics to your own song. I did mine on guitar and couldn't wait to present it. No, I'm not a nerd who's eager to do projects and tons of school work, its just I feel very accomplished after creating my song and music. Plus whoever goes first gets extra credit. Not like I need it though. I'm solid in that class. The bell finally rings and I slap Kyla awake.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as I slapped her in the back of her head. I began to walk out of the class and she followed.

"Wait up!" she said speed walking down the hall to catch up to me. When she finally did, she spoke up.

"Do you mind not sprinting down the hall? God that girl has you whipped doesn't she?" Kyla asked and I gave her a sheepish look. "What? I just don't want to be late for class."

Kyla rolled her eyes at what I said. I swear this girl could win any eye rolling contest on this side of the hemisphere.

"Yeah a class you have with Ashley. Spencer Carlin as your best friend I am telling you, you gotta get over her. Find some other girl to crush on. Someone who's better for you and wont actually break your heart. Spencer you're hot and you can get any girl if you wanted. So you should do that." Kyla babbled on as we arrived in front of my second period class.

"Yeah and you should go to class." I said and we both smiled as she began walking backwards. If she tripped or bumped in to any one I was totally going to laugh.

"I'm in no hurry. It's not like I'm actually going to try to learn anything except what it's like to catch up on your beauty sleep." I laughed at her comment and proceeded inside my class room. I grabbed my guitar from the side of the room that held all of the instruments and began going over the chords of my song seeing as that's what everyone else was already doing.

"Yeah sure I'll see you at lunch then."

As I heard her voice, I looked towards the door where Ashley was talking to one of the girls on the Volleyball team. Yeah did I mention she plays Volleyball? Ugh best sport ever. What better than like 15 girls in booty shorts bending over to hit a ball? _Mmmhhhmmm it was a good sport._ A great sport. She walked across the classroom to retrieve her guitar and I watched mesmerized. She was beyond beautiful. Actually even the word beautiful wasn't a strong enough description for what she looked like. I guess she felt me staring because she quickly looked up and caught my eyes. _Busted_. I looked away faster than you could say and back to my guitar strings. From my peripherals I saw her smirk and the mutant butterflies in my stomach began to churn. At that time the music teacher, Mrs. Demarcate, walked in and began the class. Hmm only Ashley Davies could have this effect on me and even though it was nerve wrecking at times, I absolutely loved it...

AN: So this is a new story...I already have it all finished its just a matter of whether you guys enjoy it and would like to see more? Review and let me know what you guys think. I will be posting of I love you, Spencer Carlin tomorrow...that one, unfortunately I'm writing as I go. Anyways once again, Review and Rate! Thanks


	2. Children of Divorce

"Alright today is presentation day! Yay!" Mrs. Demarcate exclaimed as the rest of the class groaned. Now I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go first anymore. The more she continued to talk the more I became nervous. The pressure was on as well due to the fact that my song was Ashley inspired. Although there's no way she would realize it was for her, in a way, it still made my stomach form many knots.

"So I would like the copy of your lyrics for myself and for you to present them on the overhead for the rest of the class to view. This is a warning, you guys better have clean lyrics, if I see any use of the word fuck, motherfucker, or any of those other nasty words it's an automatic zero for you. I told you this before I assigned the project, so there should be no huff about me not telling you. " Oh boy I felt sorry for Aiden Dennison then. Aiden was a good friend of mine and Kyla's, who I knew they both secretly, loved each other. He also knew about the whole thing with me being secretly in love with Ashley. He let me read his lyrics before class and Id have to say he incorporated more profanity than a Dr. Dre and snoop dog song. Well if he's not the first one he better scribble them out and find some new words.

"So lets get started shall we? Let's see our first victim is…" I crossed my fingers and hoped it was not me. I mean I can sing pretty well but with the nerves and such I just hoped I wouldn't make a mistake like forget the lyrics or the chords. Still there was that whole its Ashley's song and all. I guess if I don't look at her while I play the song, Ill be ok. OK I think I just hit overreaction button. How the hell is she going to know it's for her; she probably doesn't even know I exist.

"Spencer Carlin." I heard my name called and looked up with wide eyes. Hmm haven't teachers ever heard of not calling on the students who sit in the back? They sit there for a reason you know.

"Are you prepared Ms. Carlin?" She asked me and I nodded my head. Well it's better to get this thing over with now and have fun watching the others squirm later. I got my lyrics out of my folder and pulled my thumb drive off of my key chain.

"Could you be any slower Spence? We got a whole class to do presentations." Aiden said laughing as well as the rest of the class. I flipped him off.

"Alright Aiden and the rest of the class settle down." Mrs. Demarcate intoned as I grabbed my guitar from the back and proceeded to the front of the class. I handed her my lyrics and went to insert my thumb drive into the computer. After doing so I pulled up the lyrics and went back to the front of the class and picked up my guitar.

"Okay Spencer tell us the name of your song and why you wrote it." Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't ask us to share why we wrote our songs. Hmm Ill just leave it as vague as possible.

"Well the song is called I can't stand it and well its about being love with someone that no matter what they do its always just so freaking cute and makes you love them ten times more." I said laughing and Mrs. Demarcate smile and nodded her head.

"Alright then let's hear it." I began to play then and started singing the first verse.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it_

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

Let's seal our crap,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through:  
Another year

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it 

I finished my song and I felt I did well. My voice didn't crack, which I was very much grateful for. The class clapped and I felt relieved that it was over. I hoped maybe me looking at Ashley the whole time would give her a little hint that the song was about her but I wasn't too sure.

"That was very good Spencer. I liked it a lot. Now you can pick the next person to come up." I looked over to her and she gestured me to go ahead. Why would she make me pick the next person? Doesn't she know that's a sure fire way to get some kids beat down? I really didn't know who to pick either. I looked around the class at all the students. Some of them had wide eyes, some of then were chanting that ever popular phrase not me, not me, please don't pick me. So I picked who I knew I wanted to pick all along.

"Aiden Dennison." Aiden looked up from scribbling on his lyrics and shot me a glare. I smiled sweetly at him as I made my way back to my seat behind him. He turned around in his seat to look at me.

"Thanks a lot Spence." He said sarcastically and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh no problem Aid, anytime." I replied laughing. That's what he got for making fun of me while I was getting my stuff ready to present. I mean really he should have seen it coming already. Aiden presented his song and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. He had a pretty good voice but his guitar playing was a little rusty. He definitely did use that spare time he had to change his lyrics.

"Alright Aiden you get to choose our next victim…" Mrs. Demarcate told him and he developed this evil smirk. I already knew who he was going to choose.

"Hmm how about we have the rocker Princess Ashley Davies herself give us a show…But I don't mean the kind of show your use to darling." Aiden said this laughing and soon the rest of the class joined.

"Fuck you Dennison." Ashley retorted and I smiled. _Yea stick it to him_.

"What time babe?" He said sticking his tongue out a wiggling it. Freaking Pervert. The teacher interrupted before anyone could say anything else.

"Alright that's enough out of you Mr. Dennison. Not another word." I then socked him hard in his arm and he laughed but rubbed his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aiden asked loudly and Ashley looked over to me and smiled. I melted.

"Just shut up and stop being a dickhead." I said and the people around us laughed at my comment as Ashley took the front of the class room. Aiden making fun of Ashley like that wasn't anything new to me. He always did and it was only to hide the fact that she dumped him and started dating girls and he couldn't deal. Hurt his pride real bad. So I always had to put him in check hence the socking him in the arm really hard.

"So same thing the name of your song and why you wrote it." Mrs. Demarcate said and Ashley cleared her throat.

"Well the song is called Children of Divorce and I wrote it…well because you told us we had to, to get a grade." She said and the class laughed.

"But no umm the lyrics sort of explain it. Oh also is it fine that I used shitty? I mean shitty isnt really profanity, its really just a condition" Ashley voiced and Mrs. Demarcate laughed, rolled her eyes but shook her head understandingly.

"Alright then proceed." Ashley positioned her guitar and started to strum. As she began to sing I was enthralled.

_And back to these cold shitty days in Portland,  
Wishing I'd never come across your face,  
plagued by the memories of things unspoken,  
Scared by thoughts of your father,  
Made me look over the flaws of your nature.  
Laying on your back became your only escape.  
You feel so old, used, but not yet broken,  
enough to think you have it all together.  
I never planned to carry your burdens.  
But this child was a mistake._

I knew from the moment I stepped off that plane,  
we had no future.  
How come your dreams are always so bitter?  
And who knows,  
And maybe one day,  
She will know my name.

You still return to the same skylines,  
that leave you broken.  
Cheap talks with even cheaper company.  
Keeps the days turning into nights.  
You lay awake crying cause your child,  
carries my name,  
while I regret ever making you apart of my life.  
Sadly enough,  
this song's not to hurt you,  
just to show the world that I'm free.

I knew from the moment I stepped off that plane,  
we had no future.  
How come your dreams are always so bitter?.  
And who knows,  
And maybe one day,  
She will know my name.  
She will know.  
She will know. 

As she strummed the last chord the bell rang. The class was silent due to the fact that her performance was in other words breath taking. She put so much feeling into the song that it made you feel all the pain that she was feeling. The class proceeded to get up to leave for their next class. I gathered my things as well. Ashley's performance was just another thing to add to the list of all the components that were amazingly amazing about Ashley Davies...

AN: Gosh guys I really liked the reviews it gave me a positive boost lol there were some questions asked that I would like to clear up for the person who asked how come Ashley never noticed Spencer and they've been going to school for 5 yrs together well they are from two totally different crowds Ashley has seen Spencer around but would never ever think about approaching her because Spencer's somewhat of a geek and Ashley has reputation to uphold...but that's gonna change. As for how Ashley will go about getting Spencer? Well you're just gonna have to keep reading lol Also so chapters will be switching POV's but I will let you guys know which ones so you wont be confused anyways Rate and Review! =]


	3. Detention

I finished getting all of my materials and headed out of the class. As I scurried down the hallway to my third period I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around expecting it to be that annoying freshmen kid that always cornered me during this exact time, trying to get me to buy his lame ass Yugioh cards. Seriously? That game for one is so old and duh! What the hell would I want with Yugioh cards? I totally thought about telling him to piss off and that I didn't want his Yugioh cards but when I turned around I was totally taken off guard when it was Ashley. I only had one question: Why was The Ashley Davies yelling out my name in the middle of the hallway? I stopped so she could catch up. There were a million things running through my head. Especially the fact that she looked absolutely beautiful standing in front of me. _Oh shit!_ She's talking to me. _Listen to her you moron. _

"Hi." She said as she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi." I said back and totally wanted to slap myself for being such a dork. Seriously all I did was repeat what she said. I guess I couldn't beat myself up because I really didn't know what to say to her but I guess I could try to use intelligence and not repeat her.

"So I really liked your song. It was…so fucking adorable." Ashley said chuckling to herself and I laughed along.

"Well thanks. I really liked yours too. It had a lot of feeling to it. It was heart breaking really." Ashley nodded her head.

"So I'm sorry about what Aiden said to you in class today." I said apologizing to her for his utter stupidity. How he could make fun of someone as amazing as her was far beyond me.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the one that should be apologizing; it's that douche bag that should be. No offense." She said smiling.

"Oh none taken he does have his douche bag moments." I said laughing and she laughed along.

"But thank you for taking up for me. It's not often that people do that for me." Ashley said looking down shyly. If I didn't know any better I would say she was blushing but that was crazy talk right there. This girl had other girls lined up around the block, begging to be with her. Why would she be blushing from something I said? Girls as hot as her don't blush.

"Any time." I replied smiling at her again and she smiled back. Then the bell rang. DAMN BELL! I swear that thing is my enemy…well when it interrupts this crucial moment in my life; not when it's signaling the end of class.

"Well I better let you go; don't want you getting in trouble for being late on account of little old moi." She said laughing.

"Alright, Ill see you around then?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Oh definitely." Ashley replied flashing me her nose crinkling smile. I melted. She turned around and began walking to what I guessed was her third period. I did the same but with a huge ass smile plastered on my face. I got into my third period and everyone was already seated. Mr. Marks looked over at me as I came into the class.

"Oh how nice of you to join us Ms. Carlin." He said in his stuffed up Nancy boy British accent. If there was one teacher I hated most, it was him. Normally I was a big fan of the brits, what with their luscious accents and fabulous sense of style but not this brits. His accent wasn't luscious, it was condescending and his fabulous sense of style was shot to hell. It must have gotten lost on his move to the Americas. Im pretty sure his mother still dresses him.

"Yea sorry." I said taking my seat. I was no where near sorry. Why? Because one: I hated this class and him and two: I got to talk to Ashley so yea I wasn't sorry for being late.

"Well you will be when you have to stay an hour after school for detention." He said and I deadpanned.

"What? Why? I wasn't even 10 minutes late!" I exclaimed, infuriated at him. I could see if I was extremely late but I wasn't. It hadn't even reached the five minute realm! He was totally out to get me…Ass!

"You keep it up and I'll make it 2. How's that sound?" I shut my mouth because I did not want to have to look at his stupid face for an extra hour than I already had to. I sat through the whole class pissed and not paying attention. Of course it wasn't hurting him that I wasn't listening but I didn't care. This was my way of lashing out. Finally the bell rang and I was the first one out of the class. I stopped at my locker to get rid of some of my books. As I closed my locker door Kyla popped out of nowhere.

"Jesus! Kyla! What is your malfunction!" I exclaimed, my heart half jumping out of my chest while she laughed her ass off.

"Nothing I just wanted to scare you. Get your blood flowing." She said still laughing. I didn't think this moment was funny at all. I could have had a heart attack then what would she have done?

"Well congratulations! You did!" I said annoyed as I began down the hall.

"Whoa…what's up your ass today?" She said and I softened a bit. Mr. Ass giving me detention wasn't her fault.

"Sorry umm stupid Mr. Marks gave me an hour of detention for being late to class." She gasped and I looked askance at her.

"Spencer Carlin late to class? I think by god It's going to snow." Kyla said laughing. I cut my eyes at her.

"Shut up. I had a perfectly good reason for why I was late." I said thinking about my conversation with Ashley.

"What? Drooling over Ashley Davies?" She asked as we stopped in front of my fourth period class. Kyla thought she knew everything…not this time.

"No talking to Ashley Davies." I replied smugly and Kyla developed a look of pure shock on her face. She so wasn't expecting that. Why? Because everyday I tell her I'm going to finally work up the courage to talk to Ashley and everyday I chicken out. Not today. Well today wasn't really left up to me but still it counts. At least I didn't make a complete fool out of myself either.

"What? No way? Give me details!" Kyla squealed and I shushed her. I swear sometimes her vocals reached a level not yet accessed in this galaxy when she was excited. It was like a dog whistle.

"How about you get to class and well talk about it at lunch. I don't need another detention today." I told her and she gave me her signature pout. That might have worked when we were younger but not now. It just made her look like a big kid. Kyla could tell that I wasn't going to budge so she gave up.

"Fine but I want full details." She said and I laughed. There wasn't much to tell her but she didn't know it wasn't full of scandal and I let her think nothing less.

"Sure thing." I said and she went on to her class and I took my seat in the boring class that was calculus. The class really was for shit. I was always so bored and tired in this class. I think sometimes I dreamt about sleeping. Yeah it is that bad. I'm not exaggerating. To add to the sheer boredom that the class brings, the teacher's accent is so thick that you can barely understand what the hell you're learning. So I did what I do every day. I folded my arms in a comfortable position and went to sleep. I was already ahead in the class anyways, as unbelievable as that may be, and I could afford to doze a little. Slowly the teacher's voice became background noise and soon I was dreaming.

_She backed me into the lockers and caressed my face. I shivered at her touch. Not because she was cold but because she had that much power over me. The ability to make my body react to hers in ways I couldn't comprehend. She pinned my arms above my head and her lips met my naked skin. My breath hissed out at the contact of her lips on my neck. With just this simple gesture I became wet. She kept up her assault on my neck then slowly traveled up to the shell of my ear. She licked it and I once again shivered. She pulled back from her previous position and looked me in the eyes. Her deep chocolate brown eyes bore into mine asking for permission to go further and I granted her it. She locked her lips with mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues dueled for dominance and hers clearly won. I didn't care though, I would submit to her any time, any where. She bit my lower lip and started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, to my chest, and where I wanted her exactly, to my breast. I was in a swirl of ecstasy and I could barely catch my breath long enough. As she rolled and tweaked my nipple with one hand, she quickly unbuttoned my jeans and put her other hand in my pants. She slowly and achingly inched her fingers further down the waistband of my underwear…Spencer! She moaned Spencer! She did it again and with each call of my name I gave in… _

"Spencer! Wake up the bell rang for lunch." Aiden said shaking me awake and ruining the best dream I've ever had. I wiped my eyes and the slight drool at the corner of my mouth.

"Ok thanks." I said groggily, thanking him for the fact that he woke me and didn't just leave me there but also cursing him as well for ruining my dream. I gathered my stuff and headed out of the class. As I did Mrs. Matthews stopped me in my tracks.

"How about you stay awake in my class and maybe you won't have to have someone wake you up when the bell rings Ms. Carlin." She said and I nodded my head.

"Sure thing Mrs. Matthews." I said with a tight lipped smiled and left the class room. _What? Was it crawl up Spencer's ass day for the teachers?_ I made my way to my locker to see Kyla already stalking it. Most likely anticipating the details of my talk with Ashley. Really I didn't know what she was getting so worked up for. She was going to be disappointed to know that nothing happened. I got to my locker and opened it, putting my bag and my books inside; not wanting to have to carry them during lunch.

"Details. Now Little S." Kyla said with a huge ass grin on her face. I closed my locker and we proceeded to the cafeteria.

"First of all, don't call me Little S….I swear you watch too much Gossip Girl. Ok we had to present our songs I did, she did. After class she caught up to me in the hall and told me that she really liked mine, which was for her might I add, and I told her that I liked her as well. I apologized for Aiden being an ass to her and she thanked me for sticking up for her while blushing then the bell rang and she told me she didn't want to make me late and I asked her if I would see her around and she said definitely and Then we both went to class. THE END." Kyla looked at me blankly.

"That's all? No action? No lip lock?" She asked dead serious in her statement and I laughed.

"No! I barely talked to her for the first time in what? Like 5 years. I wasn't going to down and out kiss her." I replied, disbelieving Kyla expected me to make out with her already.

"Well if it was me and I had been in love with her for half of my life I would have laid a big one on her." I laughed at what she said as we got in the lunch line.

"Yea and that's the difference between me and you. You just don't make out with a girl like Ashley, you have to woo her." Kyla laughed hysterically as she grabbed an apple.

"You don't really believe that do you Spencer? If so it must not take much to woo her then. Especially from what I've heard." She said amusement written all over her face and it pissed me off a little.

"Well maybe you shouldn't listen to everything you hear then Kyla." I said annoyed and she looked over at me as we found a table in the cafeteria.

"Sorry. Its just I don't want you getting hurt because Ashley is a selfish bitch and doesn't care about anyone or anything but her needs." I rolled my eyes and sat my tray on the table, taking a seat.

"You don't know that Kyla. You don't know her." I said. I couldn't believe that Kyla had such disdain for Ashley.

"Oh and you do?" She asked which surprised me.

"No but she doesn't seem like that." I replied now defending myself. Of course I couldn't know that but it wasn't sheer madness to try and see the good in a person. Even if Kyla did believe there was no such thing as good in Ashley.

"Well looks can be deceiving, especially if they belong to that of Ashley Davies." She said and I just brushed it off. We sat silent at the table for a while, just eating our respective lunches. I didn't see why when it came to the subject of Ashley, Kyla had a huge stick shoved up her ass about it. Yea Ashley may not be Ms. pristine and I know that but it doesn't mean I should completely x her out as Kyla constantly suggests. Kyla finally broke the thickening silence.

"Look Spencer, you're my best friend and all I want for you is the best. Ashley has a reputation for breaking in girls. She's a love em and leave em, fuck em and chuck em, get some get gone kind of girl and that's not something you need and you shouldn't want that either." Kyla said and I really did love her for caring but it wasn't up to her. It was up to me.

"Well that means a lot to me that you care Ky, it really does but it's not up to you, its up to me and She hasn't done anything to make me not want to trust her. I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and well if I get burned in the end you can have the privilege of telling me I told you so." I said and she smiled.

"I wouldn't do that but if she does hurt you then I'll beat her over the head with a shovel." Kyla said seriously and to tell you the truth I got scared for a second. She was just that crazy to do it.

"Fine it's a deal." I said laughing. We began to eat again and share meaningless conversation. Today was really turning out to be a good day. Minus the hour of detention I had after school. After lunch was over I got my things out of my locker and made my way to my fifth period. It was P.E and it usually passed the time rather quickly. I went to the girls locker room got dressed and braved the courtyard. The fifty minute class went by like a breeze, our classes playing soccer. Soon I was on my way to 6th period…to sleep. Surprisingly the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Guess the powers that be wanted me to suffer quicker than was necessary with that hour of detention, which would probably seem longer than the whole school day put together. After my last class, I went to my locker and rid myself of the books I didn't need for homework that night and then was off to Mr. Mark's room. As I made my way there I bumped into Ashley.

"Hey there." She smiled and I returned it.

"Hey where ya headed?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying but to my surprise she began to walk with me.

"To detention." Ashley replied, not at all happy. As for me? I was freaking doing a happy Jig inside. A whole hour with Ashley was the best hour ever.

"Oh really? Me too. For Mr. Marks?" I asked just in case it wasn't for Mr. Marks and I just wasted a happy jig on nothing. Ashley nodded her head yes.

"Yea he gave me detention for talking back in class…Ass." She said and we began to laugh together. He was an ass and the more people that realized it, the better chance they had to avoid his asseyness…if that's even a word.

"Ugh this is going to be the worst ever." I commented trying not to show my eagerness to get to know her and she agreed.

"I know but at least you'll be there to keep me sane." She said looking me in my eyes and I blushed. Oh _great you moron_. I thought. We finally made it to Mr. Mark's class and took our seats. Ashley sat next to me and then Mr. Marks took roll. Seeing as there were only about 6 people in detention I didn't see the need in him taking roll. It was a waste of breath but hey that's his loss of breath not mine.

"Parker Allen…Heather Belasco…Spencer Carlin…" Mr. Marks called my name and I raised my hand unenthusiastically.

"Here." I said in the worst monotone, letting my raised hand drop limply onto the desk; showing him my reluctance to be here.

"Ashley Davies?" He asked with a question in his voice. He probably thought she was a no show.

"Here…" Ashley retorted just as dully and unenthusiastically as I did. The teacher then spoke.

"Didn't think you'd actually show up this time Ms. Davies." Mr. Marks remarked and Ashley gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Yup I'm here and in the flesh." She said and rolled her eyes. _Hmm another eye roller huh?_ I thought to myself.

"Here begins your hour of detention. You can talk but not too loud." Mr. Marks said and Ashley and I began talking to each other. This was beginning to be the best day of my life.

**AN: Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Lol I feel like I'm spoiling you with all this posting I think I'm gonna be cruel and make you guys wait til Tuesday or Wednesday to post again haha nah nah I'll be posting again tomorrow I just hope I get more reviews =] anyways once again hoped u liked it some twists and turns will be coming your way and you may not like me for it but trust me...its gets better hehe Rate and Review!**


	4. Bonding Time

In that hour of detention I learned a lot about Ashley. From the little things like what's her favorite food and what's her favorite color to the more personal things like how her dad had died when she was only 15 and that when she finally found the courage to come out, her mother practically shunned her. I felt really sad for her as she told me her story. In that moment I realized that I never wanted her to hurt like that again. I realized that I wanted to protect her, from anything and everything.

"So are any of the rumors true?" I finally asked her and she looked away from me for a moment. With that action I kind of figured some of it wasn't just rumors then.

"After my dad died I, uh, took a turn for the worst. I started drinking and doing drugs. Nothing too heavy just stuff that would keep me high so I didn't have to deal with reality. Add that to wild parties and you've got yourself a world of trouble." She said half chuckling to herself. I smiled.

"Then to top it off after I came out, my mom, as I told you, wasn't too happy about that so I felt I'd rather be in some other girl's bed than my own." Ashley said seriously with a hint of sadness behind her eyes. It was quiet for a while but she finally continued to speak.

"So yes, some of them are true but some of them aren't like the whole thing about me sleeping with half the girls in this school? well that's a lie. That would mean Id have to have sex with like 3 girls a day …which I don't. I do have some respect for myself" She said laughing and I laughed along with her. Mr. Marks looked up from grading his papers.

"Quiet down you two." He said to us and we both rolled our eyes. Yup yay for epic eye rollers. Ashley and I lowered our voice to a slight whisper.

"I mean I haven't slept with you and trust me I'd remember if I had." Ashley said looking me in the eyes. I swear my face turned beet red. I think I just died a little. I ducked my head a couple of times like a fucking bobble head. God I was such a geek.

"So what's your story? I've been talking this whole time and I realized I know nothing about you. So spill." I laughed. My life was no where as interesting as hers. She beat me by a landslide.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I have 2 brothers, both in college, my moms a surgeon and my dad works in an office for social services. It's uh pretty boring to tell you the truth." I said chuckling and Ashley joined in.

"Well I'd rather have boring than a mother who hates you and a father who's dead. I would take boring any day." She said looking down at her hands. I felt so badly for her. I wanted to take her pain away. I put my hand on her shoulder and she smiled. There was silence and then the buzzer rang, signaling the end of detention and the end of mine and Ashley's bonding time.

"Well detention is over and I want to get home so be gone from my sight." Mr. Marks commented and we laughed. He was so rude sometimes. Ashley and I rose from our seats and headed out of the class. We walked through the halls in silence before Ashley decided to break it.

"So where are you headed?" She asked me as we reached the glass double doors to the front of the school.

"Um probably just gonna go home and do homework. See I told you I was boring." I said laughing and so did she.

"Ha-ha no you're not." She said and I frowned.

"I'm not? Do you know something I don't?" I asked her, amused and a little puzzled.

"Yes and that is that you are coming to my house and were gonna hang. My mom is away for 2 whole weeks and it uh gets kinda empty at home. Plus, how else am I suppose to know what goes on beneath that quiet exterior of yours if I don't get you talking about yourself." She said chuckling and I smiled.

"Hmm I don't know Ill have to check my schedule." I replied joking but I guess she took it literally.

"Oh ok then…" Ashley said her face falling like someone killed her puppy. I started laughing.

"Ash I was just kidding. Of course I would love to hang out with you." I said and she produced the cutest smile ever. Her nose crinkling and everything. I melted on the spot.

"You called me Ash…" She said that cute smile still holding place on her face.

"Sorry." I said feeling really stupid for calling her that. I was acting like we have been friends forever. She probably though it was creepy.

"Oh no don't be, I like it. I rarely let anyone call me that but it sounds way cuter coming from you." I blushed as she smiled at me. I felt a little better and not so stupid since she confirmed me slipping up and calling her that was more than OK.

"So let's get going beautiful." She said turning around and walking towards the parking lot. I followed her smiling like the biggest idiot in the world. Ashley Davies was totally flirting with me. Plus she called me beautiful. That's got to be a plus. We finally made it to the parking lot and we got in her car. It was a black Porsche with black leather interior that I slid across like butter. We pulled out of the school parking lot and the ride to her house was pretty much silent with the exception of Ashley singing along to the songs coming through the speakers of her radio. Never in a million years would I have imagined that I would be riding in Ashley's car, to her house to hang out. It was kind of weird but I was loving every second of it. I never even had the guts to talk to her and now I was hanging out with her. It was fate I guess. Psh probably not. But whoever it was I thanked them times a million. We finally pulled up to Ashley's house, which was a mansion might I add, and I gawked. It was so beautiful. _Of course the princess lives in a castle._ I stepped out of her car with her in tow and stood in front of it. Ashley walked over to me.

"Spencer?" Ashley questions but I just stood there enthralled. It finally registered in my brain that she asked me something and I answered.

"Yeah?" I asked, removing my eyes from the humongous house and putting them on her.

"You can pick your mouth up off the floor." She said laughing and I snapped out of it. We then made our way into the house, which was just as beautiful on the inside but I won't elaborate on that. Clearly there was no one home and just knowing that little bit of information made my stomach do flip flops. _Why? Nothings going to happen between the two of you. _I thought as we climbed her stairs. Her ass swayed in front of me like no others and I felt myself drooling. _Snap out of it Carlin!_ I told myself. We finally made it to what I guessed was her room and we proceeded inside. It was massive and decorated in good taste as well. Her walls were littered with mayday parade, danger radio, Anarbor, and every avenue posters. That was good because I loved those bands, especially Anarbor. They were good. She dropped her book bag by her door and flopped down on her huge ass bed. She looked beautiful. Even doing something as simple as laying on her bed.

"Soooo…" I trailed off as I stood awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom. Ashley laughed and I looked at her puzzled.

"You can sit down Spencer, I swear I wont bite…too hard." She commented laughing and I turned a bright red. Just the mere thought of her biting me made me wet. I then took off my back pack and sat on her bed.

"So Spencer now that we are in the confinement of my room and not in some dingy classroom, tell me about yourself and I mean really I spilled some pretty deep shit with you in that detention hall and I expect you to do the same." Ashley remarked laughing and I followed her in that gesture.

"Hmm well you already know the whole family deal I guess I could tell you my best friends are Kyla and Aiden, umm my favorite color is green, I'm gay, my favorite food is pizza and I once joined the mathletes club only to have them to kick me out because I didn't know shit that had to do with limits." I said smiling. I threw that "I'm gay" in there thinking she wouldn't catch it. Ashley sat up wide eyed. _Hmm I'm guessing she caught the I'm gay part? _

"Wait! Did you just say you're gay?" She asked surprised. I laughed.

"Yeah have been for a while now." I said confirming her question for her. She slapped my arm all the while smiling a cheesy ass grin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Sorry it's just you should have told me sooner! Now you _**have **_to tell me your coming out story!" Ashley said smiling and I laughed. Yea. Right.

"No way!" I exclaimed and she made the cutest little pouty face I ever did see.

"Why not?" She asked, continuing to pout.

"Because it's super embarrassing." I said laughing. And truly it was.

"Come on I'm sure it's not that bad" She said trying to get it out of me. I for one was not going to budge.

"No Ashley." I said trying to be firm but her puppy dog eyes were making me melt and give in to her will. I'm pretty sure she used that a lot to get what she wanted.

"Fine" She said but then a devilish grin appeared on her face and in a flash I was on my back on her bed with Ashley straddling me. She pinned my arms above my head with one hand and began tickling me with the other. I burst out in laughter.

"Tell me Spencer!" She said, not letting up on her tickle attack. I was laughing so hard I could hardly breath let alone get out a response.

"Ne…ver.!" I finally mustered out between fits of laughter.

"This can all stop if you just tell me" Ashley said laughing herself. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave in.

"Fine! Fine, Ill tell you!" I said, traces of my laughter still spilling out. Ashley stopped tickling me but still kept my hands pinned above my head.

"So?" She questioned and I swallowed. Bring on the embarrassment. There was silence for a moment.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" I asked and she shook her head in the positive.

"Yes I am…my therapist always says its better if you let things out instead of keeping them bottled up." Ashley said this as she chuckled. Somehow though I don't think the whole therapist thing was a lie. I then sighed.

"" I said as fast and low as I could. Ashley gave me a look.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand one word of that." Ashley said starting to tickle me again. I immediately began laughing. I seriously couldn't take it anymore.

"I SAID!" She stopped tickling me and listened.

"My mother caught my girlfriend and I having sex on the living room couch!" at this admission, Ashley's eyes got wide.

"Wow that's nice…how'd she take it?" Ashley asked amusement clear in her eyes. I winced.

"Well first she made us both go upstairs and put clothes on. Then she sat us down and decided now was as god as a time to have "The sex talk." Those were her exact words. She even ranted on about condoms and birth control…well that was before I politely told her that as two girls engaging in intercourse…those things weren't need." I said laughing and Ashley joined in. She let got of my hands that were pinned above my head and moved them to sit on her lap but she never moved from straddling me.

"Yea she totally and completely disregarded the fact that I was in fact having sex with a girl. Of course after my ex-girlfriend left the topic of me not liking boys came up and she said that it was no big deal. My mom still intoned that I was too young to be sleeping around and that I wasn't allowed to have girls in my room unless it was to do school work. I mean all things aside, she made me feel accepted. My dad said he was all for it because he didn't have to stress about his baby girl ending up pregnant by some grade A asshole." I said smiling. She smiled as well. Ashley sighed and realized that she was still straddling me and quickly made a move for it. She blushed a deep red and took the spot on her bed that she previously occupied.

"Sorry." She said apologizing and looking absolutely adorable. I smiled back at her sitting up and staring in her eyes.

"Its ok it was uh…kind of nice." I said feeling stupid. She smirked at my comment. Just that gesture gave me the mutant butterflies.

"Oh! Duh! God I'm such a horrible host I didn't even ask would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked and I smiled at her cuteness.

"Something to drink would be killer." I said and she got up, pulling on my hand and dragging me down stairs with her into the kitchen. Ashley grabbed two sodas out of her refrigerator and handed me one. She then took a seat on the island counter and I hopped up there beside her. Ashley popped the tab on her coke and took a swig. I followed suit.

"So Spencer you like anyone at our school? Been scoping out the potential meat? I've heard that Shannon Dawson is extra salty." Ashley commented, surprising me and I smiled. _Oh yea Ashley Davies was so in to me._

"Well there are one or two people who spark my interest." I said laughing and she laughed along too.

"Hmm and who might these people be?" Ashley said pressing for more info. I totally knew what she was up to.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her looking her way. I took another sip of my soda and focused my attention on her again.

"Uh you know for um educational purposes you know now that we are friends and all." She said babbling and slightly blushing.

"Well Ash if I told you then unfortunately I would have to kill you." I said smiling and she smiled too. The kind that made her nose crinkle adorably.

"Ok whatever you say." She said lightly pushing my shoulder. I pushed back. She pushed again. It then turned to us pushing each other back and fourth. I swear we were like two five year olds on the playground, tickling and pushing each other. Ashley then hopped off of the counter and smacked me, laughing. I feigned hurt.

"You did not just do that." I said disbelievingly and she did it again laughing. I hopped off of the counter and she squealed as I came after her. I chased her around the island a few times, her always ending up on the other side.

"Come here" I told her sternly and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Come and get me" Ashley said, daring me so I did just that. I went after her. She went around the right side and as she thought I was too, she faked a left and I did as well, yanking her into me. Her body collided with mine which almost caused me to fall but Ashley caught me. Our eyes locked. I swallowed hard and she ran her hands down my back. My heart began to beat wildly out of my chest as she inched closer and...

**AN: Oh I know I'm cruel for do that to you haha I know but this will give you incentive to rate and review or you might just say whatever! And then not but do haha I promise it gets better...also sorry for the lateish update slept through my class today and literally didnt feel like doing shit haha Hope you guys enjoyed it tho and once again rate and review =]**


	5. Amazing

Well before I knew it Ashley and my lips were pressing against each other. The kiss was heated and she backed me into the stainless steel refrigerator. I ran my hands feverishly up and down her back. Ashley then moved to my neck and I bent it so she could have more access. She kissed down the expanse of my neck and god it felt good. Then the goodness stopped and Ashley backed away from me.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." She said distancing herself more. I was flustered and hot. That was intense and I couldn't even form coherent sentences. I was dazed.

"Spencer are you ok?" Ashley asked and I snapped out of it. I visibly shook my head to come back to reality.

"What? Oh? Yea that was just uh…intense." I said looking at her and smiling. She smiled back coming closer to me.

"So it was okay? That I kissed you?" I smiled at her uncertainty. I then closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her neck. _MmmmHmmm I did it. _She then placed her hands on my hips and I spoke up.

"It was more than ok. It was…amazing." I said smiling at her and getting one in return. Ashley didn't hesitate this time in bringing our lips together and I savored the taste of her lips. They tasted like strawberries and cream with a hint of raspberry. It tasted so sweet. I could stay kissing her forever. We finally came up for air and she pressed her forehead against mine.

"That was great." She admitted and I laughed. I totally agreed

"It was." I replied breathily. This was something I only dreamed about. Hell my dream couldn't even compare to the real thing. _Yup it was that amazing._ Ashley and I spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. We even got tangled in a heavy make out session too. At this very instant we were in the middle of the fast and the furious when I started to yawn. I glanced at the clock Ashley had on the far wall in her room and it read 8:20. It was late and my mom was probably wondering where I was. That is if she was even home. Sometimes her work was really demanding to where she didn't get home until two or three in the morning. Just as I was about to ask Ashley if she could give me a ride home my phone rang. I moved from the comfortable spot I was in on Ashley's bed and retrieved my cell phone. It was my dad.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked into the tiny speaker of my phone as Ashley watched me carefully.

"Hmm just wondering where you were. You didn't come in after school and you weren't here when I came home from my break. You know your suppose to let someone know if your gonna be out late on a school night." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes. I was not even late.

"I know dad but its not even late and it kind of just happened." I replied looking towards Ashley as she gave me a smile.

"Look dad I'll be home in 20. Is that alright and sorry I didn't call." I said and he sighed.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll see you when you get here. Bye sweetie."

"Alright…bye dad." I slide my phone shut and looked over at Ashley. She spoke up before I could.

"Gotta go home?" She asked and I shook my head yes.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home?" I asked and she shook her head in the positive.

"Yea of course. Let me just put my shoes on and grab my wallet." Ashley said as she rose from her bed. As she got her stuff I grabbed my messenger bag, slipping on my vans as I went. Ashley finally came back and I rose from the spot I was sitting in on her bed.

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded my head. Ashley then grabbed her keys off the key rack by her door and we made our way out of the house. I gave Ashley the directions to my house and we where on our way. The drive back to my house was relatively quiet and in the back of my mind I wondered how everything would play out when we got back to school. Would Ashley be one of those people who completely ignored me in front of everyone or would it be exactly as it was today during detention. I also had that nagging question of where were we to go next. We had made out and I spilled more shit to her than anyone. This whole thing just felt...I don't know almost too easy. I'd been waiting for something like this to happen for way too long and all it took was one stupid class project and I was lip locking with the girl of my dreams. IT was too good to be true. My head was jumbled and I knew I wouldn't figure this all out on the ride home so I tried to block it out. Before I knew it Ashley was pulling up to the curb in front of my house. She cut the engine and we sat there in silence.

"I guess I'll see you at school?" I asked and Ashley smiled shaking her head that it was a positive. I returned her smile then proceeded to get out of the car. Ashley then grabbed my arm pulling me back into her Porsche. She leaned over the console and crashed our lips together intensely. Once we broke apart she smiled contently at me.

"I really had a great day today. The best yet." Ashley said and I smiled as well.

"I did too." I said truly meaning it. I'd been waiting for this to happen for a while now. I've wanted her half my life and now I finally had a little piece of her. If someone said this day was going to happen a few months ago I would have laughed in their face.

"Well you better get going inside. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with your dad on account of little old me. He might not allow you to hang with me…and we can't have that now can we?" Ashley said and I laughed at her antics. God she was cute.

"No we can't have that." I said still chuckling.

It had been two weeks since Ashley and I had kissed and it has been great. There's even more kissing and we spend numerous amounts of time together. I love it. Ok that's an understatement. It's not everyday that the girl you've been dreaming of being with since the 8th grade wants to be with you too. I just hope this isn't too good to be true. Although Ashley hasn't officially asked me to be her girlfriend, I'm not too worried. I'm gonna chalk it all up to nerves plus I haven't said anything about the situation either. I just hope I'm not another notch on her headboard…or is it belt? I don't know but I'm hoping I'm not a notch on her whatever it is that people use in that phrase. Right now I'm sitting in my third period aka Mr. Ass's class. There's only five more minutes until the end of class and I get to see my Ashley. She developed this habit of stalking my locker between classes so we can talk. I tap my foot impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. If this were any other day and I was trying to do my work the bell would have already rang

RING! RING! RING!

SCORE. Class is over now and I headed into the hall when I bump into Kyla. "Hey Ky? What's up?" I ask as we began to walk down the hall together.

"Nothing much…Just the BEST thing EVER!" She exclaimed, excitement painted on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked with amusement. We stopped at my locker and I opened it, absent mindedly looking for Ashley but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I stuffed the books I didn't need inside and listened to what had Kyla so excited.

"Ok now don't be mad with me. It was really a surprise to me that he asked me and well I didn't want to say no and I kinda like him and plus he has a great bod and has a really cute smile and I hope its not weird or anything for you but I saw an opportunity and I took it you know Carpe Dieum yea? Seize the day because you never know tomorrow you might be dead and-" I cut her ramble off.

"Kyla? What the hell are you talking about?" I said laughing and she sighed.

"Aiden asked me on a date and I said yes." Well I can say I surely wasn't expecting that. I guess she took my silence as indifference because she began to ramble again.

"Please don't be mad Spence I just really like him and he's nice and he asked me out and I couldn't say no I mean its Aiden Dennison!" I smiled Shutting my locker.

"Kyla its fine. Have fun and when its over you can come over to mine and talk about how good or bad it was okay?" I said and she smiled back at me brightly.

"Thanks Spencer!" Kyla squealed and hugged me.

"Kyla…Breathing becoming an issue." I struggled out as she crushed me. She let go and we began walking to our fourth period which was boring calculus. _I wonder where Ashley is._ _She usually always showed up at my locker in between classes. _I shook the thought from my head. She probably had something to do. Kyla and I proceeded into our class. Her most likely preparing to do work and me, well preparing to sleep. After calc, Kyla and I made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. I wasn't really up for whatever surprise was in the cafeteria food today. Kyla and I got in the long and crowded line, waiting our turns while being groped and pushed. I hated the cafeteria. We finally got our food and a table.

"So how's it going with you and the rocker princess?" Kyla asked as I picked at my food which I don't even know if you could call it that.

"It's going pretty good. I haven't seen her all day though except for this morning." I said a frown on my face.

"So you guys are like official now?" She asked and I stayed silent.

"Well not…actually." I said wincing. I didn't want to tell her because then that would bring her back to her theory that Ashley is the devil reincarnate and was out to break my heart. I didn't see it like that.

"Spencer I'm telling you she's bad news. It's been what? Two or three weeks and she still hasn't made it official? I say there's something fishy about that?" She said and I sighed.

"Kyla don't start ok I haven't exactly brought it up with her either." I told her, defending Ashley.

"Yea but you're not the one that made the first move are you? As I recall you told me she kissed you first so she should be the one to ask you to be her girlfriend." Kyla said matter-of-factly.

"What kind of logic is that? It doesn't matter who made the first move either one of us can ask the other out. There's no rules that say I can't or that she has to because she made the first move…Kyla you're crazy." As I finished my sentence Aiden took a seat at our table. It's sometimes a rarity that he sits with us at lunch but of course he always makes time for us.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some jock buddies to attend to?" I said laughing and he glared at me.

"Shut up Spence…You know that I have to make time for my favorite blonde and brunette." He said smiling at me and winking at Kyla. Her face just turned five shades of red.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?" I said smile still in place.

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing and to confirm my suspicions of if you and Ashley are an item." He said and I blushed. _How the hell did he know?_

"Who told you that?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Oh nobody but is it true?" Hmm well I definitely didn't know how to answer that because there really was no answer. Ashley and I weren't together officially so I guess there is an answer then and that would be no.

"No we aren't." I said and he sat back in his seat.

"Good because she's a whore and that's not something you need Spence. Trust me I've been there." I went wide eyed at his comment and Kyla slapped him in the back of his head. _What was up with everyone telling me what I fucking needed?_

"Watch your fucking mouth." She said and I smiled.

"Look don't talk shit about her like that ok." I said throwing a carrot at him from my lunch.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Spence. I care a lot about you and Ashley; she's trouble with a capital T. Not to mention she's a Bitch." He said.

"Oh shut up your just mad because she dumped your ass for a girl." I said and his face went hard. _I've struck a nerve_.

"Whatever Spence." Aiden said getting up. I felt bad for throwing that in his face but he was acting like an ass.

"Don't be disappointed when she rips your heart out ok because I warned you." He said pushing his chair into the lunch table and walking away. _Man! he's suck a dick sometimes._ Kyla looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. There was silence then Kyla spoke up.

"He kind of has a point Spence." I frowned at her, not believing she was taking his side.

"Of course calling her a whore and a bitch was a little harsh but he makes a lot of sense with the trouble part and that she's not good for you. Deep down you know Aiden and I are right Spencer. Her not asking you to be her girlfriend after three weeks of seeing each other is starting to confirm our suspicions and you know deep down that there's something wrong with that as well." She said and I felt defeated. Then I felt angry.

"You know what? It doesn't matter if you or Aiden thinks she's trouble, its me that has to make my own decisions. And you're supposed to be my best friend and support me no matter who I like. I didn't judge you liking Aiden did I? I didn't tell you that he gets around a lot and this you know. I didn't throw all that in your face and try to bring you down because of it did I? No I didn't and why? Because you're my friend and whatever makes you happy makes me happy, no matter who the person is and what their character is like, but I see that's not the case for you is it?" I finished getting up from my seat.

"Spence…" Kyla said, looking hurt. _Well good she should_.

"I'll see you around." I said walking away from her and dumping my tray at the nearest trash can. I had to talk to Ashley. Good thing I had P.E. with her next period. She had it because that was when the volley ball team practiced. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and I made my way to my locker to get rid of my notebook and then headed to the locker rooms to get changed. I hated P.E. Most of the time it was a fucking bore fest except for the days we had to run. I loved running. It was my therapy for when things were shitty for me. I walked into the locker room and bumped into Chelsea. She was my P.E. friend. You know how you talk to certain people but only in class. Like you'll hang out with them the whole class period but you never really talk outside of that class except for a simple hey or acknowledgment? Well that was her for me.

"Hey Spencer." She said giving me a smile. I returned it.

"Hey Chelsea, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much just really dreading this class today." I smiled, feeling the same way.

"I know I hate P.E. Do you know what we are doing today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ultimate Frisbee." She said with an eye roll. I hated that game. Frisbee was bad enough but now they had to go all ultimate on us? It was a fucking ridiculous game if you asked me.

"Oh My God! Why?" Chelsea laughed.

"That's the same thing I asked Spence, The same thing." She said still laughing.

"Well I gotta go change but Ill see you out there kay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea ok. Hey have you seen Ashley?" I asked and she scoffed.

"No and why would I? Don't forget I am also in the I HATE ASHLEY fan club." I laughed at that. Yes she was another one who hated Ashley as well. I didn't see why everyone disliked her so much. She's nice and sweet. At least to me.

"Alright, thanks though." She began walking away.

"No problem." I continued to make my way to my locker and change. When I was done I made my

way out to the P.E. field. I glanced around at my surroundings looking for Ashley. I caught sight of her in her spandex shorts and tank top. _God she looked good._ I guess she felt me staring because she turned around and caught my eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs bore into mine and she smiled brightly and waved. I waved back. Then I heard the P.E. teacher calling my name.

"Here." I answered absent mindedly, my thoughts still on my beautiful brunette. After taking roll the teacher gave instructions on how to play ultimate Frisbee, like if we didn't already know them seeing as we've played it 5 million times, and we got to it. The game was fucking boring as usual and I did everything I could to not play but of course making it look like I was into the game so I wouldn't get hassled by the teacher. When the game was finally over and it was time for us to go back in the locker rooms and change, I thanked the lovely heavens. I made my way to the locker rooms chit chatting with Chelsea about random things until we parted our separate ways to change. I decided I would go say hi to my brunette and see where she's been all day. As I make my way to her locker I hear her and her friends talking.

"So Davies what's up with you and the Carlin girl? It's been going around school that you two are an Item now? It that true?" Oh man. That's all I could think as I hid myself by the lockers behind theirs...

**AN: Hey guys! Well happy thanksgiving and I decided to update as a treat for you guys. I'm sorry if some of you guys think its going too fast and I even thought about changing it up but then I felt like it would mess up the story overall so I left it. Just bear with me and maybe you will change your mind lol anyways love love love the reviews as always its what keeps me going! =] Thanx and rate and Review!**


	6. Eat Your Words

I recognized that voice as Nikki Copperman's and I rolled my eyes. She was a bitch and friends with Ashley as well. At Nikki's comment, Ashley's friends started to make wooing noises and awws. In all of this Ashley stayed quiet.

"Come on Davies, spit it out. I didn't know you did relationships now, especially with geeks like Spencer Carlin." One of the other airheads said. Ok I resent that. I am Not a geek. Really I'm not.

"Shut up Jessica, she's not a geek." Ashley said and I smiled.

"Oh I see now your defending your geek." Nikki said laughing and the other girls joined in.

"Look I'm not dating her ok. I don't do relationships and especially not with someone like Spencer. We are friends. That's all." Ashley said and I felt my heart drop. God I was stupid for thinking that she could be into me.

"Are you sure Ash?" Nikki asked Ashley laughing.

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be caught dead dating someone like her OK. If I was to make her my girlfriend I might as well stand on the table tops in the quad and declare social suicide." She finished and they all laughed. _Fucking Bitch!_ No wonder everyone hated her. She was a two faced bitch. Now I was wishing I would have listened to Kyla and Aiden. But of course I didn't because I try to see the good in everyone except there is no good in Ashley Davies apparently. Tears started to form in my eyes and I swore I wouldn't cry. _Fuck her_. If that's how she feels about me then to hell with her. I wiped at the tears that had escaped against my will. I plopped down on the bench in front of the lockers and sighed a heavy sigh. _Boy do you know how to pick em Spencer. _I thought to myself. I heard the hoard of their footsteps coming closer as I guess they proceeded to exit the locker room. Instinct told me to move and go to my locker but I couldn't move. Her words stung like a bitch. Then I saw her face. A tear escaped my fucking eye and she looked as if she'd been caught. Yeah that's because she was and she knew it.

"Spence…" Ashley said and stepped towards me but I got up and pushed passed her. She grabbed my arm and I violently shoved her off of me and kept walking, not bothering to say a word to her. I went to my locker, got my clothes and shit and left the locker room. I didn't even change out of my P.E. Clothes. I would just change in the bathroom because I couldn't stand being in the same room as her. Boy did I really eat my words. Actually no. She shoved them all back down my throat with what she said. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed out of my P.E. Clothes into my regular clothes. I felt like screaming and crying but I wouldn't. I couldn't let her get to me. Who was I playing anyways? I should have known it was too good to be true. I laced up my shoes and opened the stall door. I composed my self and then drug my sorry ass to my sixth period. I mean what else could I do right?

After changing my clothes in the restroom I headed off to my sixth period. It was boring than ever government, so I did what I do best. I slept. Well mostly through the end because that class I actually had to keep up in. History wasn't my strong suite so I had to actually listen and participate in that class to pass. I never did like history. I mean some of the events were killer like the Spanish inquisition and some were emotional like the riots and all that, but most of it is stuff I get but don't get. You get me? Like if it happened in the 1400s and then in the 1600s, why are you gonna let it happen in the 1800s? It doesn't make since why we make the same mistakes over and over but like decades after each other. I guess that's where they got the saying history repeats itself because it sure did. Anyways during the end Mr. Heckle, yes his name is really Mr. heckle, put on some lame ass video which is why I'm resting my eyes. _His name kind of reminds me of jeckle and in that case where's Hyde, hahaha. Yea? No? I thought it was funny._

I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything Ashley said about me. Maybe I should have listened to Kyla and Aiden when they told me she was no good. But really I mean what's something that you want that's actually good for you? Yeah that's what I thought. I couldn't not jump at the chance to be with Ashley. I've wanted her since before I can even remember but she always seemed so far away. No matter how close I would get, I could never really seem to reach her but now that I had her I didn't want to let her go that easily. But I also didn't want her to think that she could walk all over me. That was not an option at all. Although I had every reason not to, considering the circumstances, I had to set things straight with Ashley but on my terms not hers. I won't talk to her until I feel I'm ready.

RING! RING! RING!

_And there goes the bell,_ I thought as I packed my things up and began to head out of the class. I walked down the long and crowded hallway, bag slung over my shoulder, and headed for my locker. I had to carry a ton of books home today and since my car was unfortufuckingly out of commission today, I had to walk and carry them…_how fun._ I rounded the corner of the hallway that was a few feet ahead of my locker and spotted Ashley posted up against it…_Attempt number 1. _I sighed and headed straight to it, wanting to get this over with. Although I was still very much pissed about the things she said, it seemed like my anger dissipated with each time I looked at her. I finally reached my locker and bumped her aside, lightly of course, and started on the combination. I could feel her staring a hole in the back of my fucking skull.

"Either say something that's worth me hearing or leave." I said rather harshly. I didn't mean for my words to come out that harsh either because I would never want to hurt Ashley even though she thought it perfectly fine to rip my heart out with her biting words. As she stood there, still not speaking, I pulled my notebook and English book out of my locker. We never got homework for English due to the fact that we always got done in class but of course the day my car is screwed I get more books and homework to carry…_Oh how the gods love me huh?_

Ashley sighed and ran her fingers through her curly hair. I glanced at her. _God she's Beautiful. No Spencer! Indifferent! You are supposed to be hurt, angry and indifferent!_ I closed my locker shut and put the lock back on with an audible click, turning around to fully face her now. She looked sad but gorgeous at the same time and I cursed myself for thinking that she was beautiful standing here in front of me when she ripped my heart out while laughing at her actions with her friends. _OK__ that's making me angry now_. Ashley found comfort in the color of her shoelaces as she looked down at her feet.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry for what I said back there in P.E. I didn't mean any of it. Its just they were making fun of you and-" I cut her off.

"You decided that you'd join in?" I asked, frown firmly in place. She looked at me with worry and panic in her eyes.

"God no! Spencer, it was just so they would shut up and be satisfied." Ashley said making excuses. I blew out the breath I was holding in.

"Ashley I'm not in the mood for this." I said gesturing between us two. "So unless you develop a new vocabulary of words that have any meaning to me, which for the record there's close to nothing you can say that would make me want to talk to you right now, I'm gonna go." I said, hoisting my book bag back up on my shoulder and beginning to walk away. Once again she grabbed my arm, which made it the second time today. I turned around and looked her in the eyes. Still those big brown orbs had a hold on me even if I was mad at her.

"OK I understand but I am so sorry for what I said about you. I never meant it. Not one word." I swallowed, my throat becoming dry at the emotion coming off of her like a heat wave. I knew Ashley Davies and she did not do emotion.

"You had to mean some of it or you would have never said it." I said and I swear I heard her growl.

"Spencer…" I held my hand up to stop her. She did and then I walked away. Back down the not so crowded anymore hallways and to the glass double doors that was the exit of the hallway. Of course I would talk to her eventually but like I said before, it would be on my terms and my time. I wasn't going to write her off because of this. I mean for fucks sake I'm in love with the girl. But Like I also said before it's not gonna be that easy either. I want her to work for it and if she means what she says she won't give up that easily either and if she does… well that means obviously it wasn't meant to be. As much as that would kill me. I walked out into the burning sun and began my trek home with the 2,897,890 books I had in tow. So maybe that was an exaggeration but they were heavy none the less. I also thanked the lovely heavens that I didn't live too far either.

I felt a little better due to the fact that Ashley did come and talk to me, but still highly pissed. I say that because lets face it this is Ashley Davies and if I was just some girl to her she would have said fuck it and me and went on about her business. But the fact that she did try to explain, even though I didn't let her, counts in my book. Now I'm not saying I forgive her completely, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm just saying that it counts. As soon as I made it to my room, I collapsed on my bed. I was utterly exhausted what with the day's events. I mean getting trashed behind your back by someone you love and then having to carry three million books home in the hot burning sun can really take a lot out of a girl. As I lay sprawled out on my comfy bed, ready to knock out, someone busted through the door.

"Yo! Baby sis!" Ah my annoying ass of a brother…this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Yo! Get the fuck out." I said annoyed but not angry. I was just tired and his presence was always annoying. Don't get me wrong, he's a great brother but somewhat of a nuisance at times…I thought that was my job being the little sister and all.

"Aww is someone on the rag?" He said laughing heartily and I threw a pillow at his head, only to have him catch it and throw it back, effectively hitting me in the head.

"What do you want Glen?" I asked accepting the fact that he obviously wasn't going to leave until I heard what he had to say.

"Well me being the nice and loving brother I am, I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along with me, Aiden and Kyla to this party. I heard it's gonna be slammin and I also need a designated driver because I plan on getting fucking wasted tonight…so whatdaya say?" He asked trying to use the puppy dog face on me. He knew it wouldn't work, I mean I perfected it so of course I was immune to its effects.

"Hmm it sounds fun but I have one question for you." I said and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What? And if its can you have one of my girls that I get tonight the answer is no." He said seriously and I laughed. Yea he knew, as well as my parents, that I'm gay. They took it fairly well as I explained before and my father was happy because he didn't have to worry about some know-nothing teenage boy impregnating his baby girl. My brother also had a lot of fun with it because he loved to challenge my skills in getting girls. We were always competing to see which Carlin had the better charm, which of course was me.

"Is Ashley Davies going to be there?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course she is seeing as it's her party." He said and I already knew the answer…No friggin way! And of course she was throwing a party. Humiliating me in front of our entire student body wouldn't put a crimp in her style...no way.

"Well in that case...Hell no." I said and smiled politely. His face went devoid of the smirk he was wearing earlier.

"What? Why not? I thought you had the hots for her anyways? Come on Spence I need you!" Glen whined and I laughed. Whiny baby really didn't suite him too well

"No Glen I'm not going, now go find someone else to be your designated driver OK." I said sitting up Indian style on my bed.

"Fine but if I die because you didn't want to be my designated driver then it's gonna be on your pretty little head." He said and I laughed.

"Yea I think I can live with that" I said joking and he grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at me. He proceeded to leave my room accepting my answer and I stopped him.

"Really Glen you better find some other way to get home besides driving yourself or ill give you up to the rents." I said smiling and he smiled back

"What are they gonna do? I'm in college, I'm an adult baby." He says and I roll my eyes scoffing.

"Yeah a college student who still parties with high schoolers...can we say lame?" I said laughingly and he cut his eyes at me.

"But no I mean it Glen." I said and he knew I was serious.

"I'll take a cab or something." He said and I smiled

"You better." I warned and then he took his leave. Yes he was annoying at times and could be the biggest ass of all time but he was still my brother and I loved him. I sighed, still quite tired so I laid back on my bed. Just as I closed my eyes my cell phone rang. I groaned.

So I creep yeah  
Just keep it on the down low  
Said nobody is supposed to know  
So I creep yeah  
'Cause he doesn't know

TLCs creep played throughout the quiet room and I grabbed for my phone. I already knew who it was. It was Kyla. I picked that ringtone especially for her…it suited her too well.

"Hey Ky." I said through the tiny speaker.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked and I laughed.

"The ringtone." I said easily and she laughed as well

"Oh god you still have that ringtone for me? Seriously, change it I mean I'm not that kind of girl anymore." Kyla said laughing and I joined in

"Come on Kyla we both know you're still that girl." I said laughing

"Whatever Spence…so anyways I wanted to apologize for earlier. I should have been on your side and been happy for you and I'm sorry that for one second you thought I wasn't." Kyla said sounding sincere. I wasn't mad at her anymore; my anger had quickly been replaced with anger for Ashley and the things she said.

"Look don't worry about it OK because you and Aiden were right…she has no heart." Kyla sighed into the phone.

"Yea I heard what happened." Kyla said and I frowned. How the hell did she know?

"How the hell did you hear what happened? You don't even have that P.E.! Is everybody talking about it?" I asked, feeling panicky. That was really all I needed, everyone that ever told me she was bad news telling me I told ya so. OR the simple fact that the whole damn school knew I was trashed.

"Well not everybody just all the girls that had that P.E. with you and who told their boyfriends who told their friends and their friends told their friends? And as for the me not having P.E. thing, baby girl I have eyes and ears all over the King High campus." She said laughing and I winced …Just Great!

"This day just keeps getting better. Go ahead and tell me I told ya so…I know you want to say it" I said sighing. I couldn't believe that everyone was talking about my social reaming from Ashley.

"Of course I don't! She's a bitch for what she did to you and she won't get away with it." Kyla said and I heard the pure venom that seeped out of the words pouring from her mouth.

"Ky, just leave it alone. I know you so don't start anything OK." I said warning her. Kyla has just been waiting for a reason to give Ashley a piece of her mind but I would never let her.

"What? Me start something? Never." She said laughing.

"I'm serious Ky." I said laughing myself but also being totally serious.

"Fine but I make no promises OK" She said and I shook my head.

"Well I have to go I'm fucking exhausted and I haven't even started on my homework so I'll see you tomorrow OK?" I said to her.

"Alright then but there's this party tonight you wanna go?" She asked and I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Glens already informed me that it's Ashley's party so that would be a big no for me." I said and she laughed.

"Ok but I'm still gonna go Aiden invited me and I can't really tell him no but I will be sure to do a shot for you okay? You know pour one for the homie?" Kyla said and I laughed.

"Ok then oh and can you make sure my brother gets home in one piece? He plans on getting shit drunk and since I declined his offer to drive him I wont be there to look out for him." I asked her.

"Sure, I will do that." I let out another sigh.

"Alright thanks, bye." I said.

"No problem and bye" She said and I hung up my phone, tossing it behind me on my bed. My eyes refused to stay open one more second so I curled up in my bed. I looked at my clock and it read 4:30. I waited a few minutes to make sure my phone wouldn't ring or no one would knock at my door then I shut my eyes, sleep taking control of my body. After my nap I woke rested and began on my homework. It was quite easy and when I finished I decided I would watch a little TV. Of course there was nothing good on so I turned it off.

"Spencer! Dinners ready!" My mom yelled and I sighed. I could be getting drunk and totally shit faced right now but instead I'm about to have dinner with the fam…boy I should have weighed my options. I probably could have avoided Ashley if I tried really hard but I knew that I wouldn't and in my drunken state I probably would have ended up having sex with her at the end of the night. So I guess it was a good thing I stayed at home. I made my way down stairs to eat and when I was done I checked my email and then went to bed. It was a rather boring night...Well that was until about 3:00 in the morning when I heard rocks being thrown at my window..._Who the fuck could that be?_ I asked myself as I pulled the covers off of me and went to the window..._oh how lovely_ and that's sarcasm my friends...

**AN: Loved your guys' reviews keep it up lol it keeps me going! Hope you guys enjoyed it and yes get ready for a bumpy, frustratingly, hopefully funny ride...it can only get better for Spence and Ash from here right? Well you will just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks bunches...Rate and Review! =]**


	7. Attempt at a Conversation

I opened it and saw Ashley. She was about to throw another rock when she realized I was already standing there. Clearly she was drunk and the beer bottle in her hand only drove that theory home.

"Ashley what the hell are you doing here? Its like three in the morning." I tried to whisper. She giggled a little then hiccuped.

"I'm here to get you back Spencer!" Ashley screamed and I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to Ashley Davies to pull a John Cusack on me.

"I totally would have brought a boom box but that's so cliche!" Ashley yelled rather loudly. The lights of the house across the street came on and you could hear the distant barking of a dog. At this rate she was going to wake the whole neighborhood up.

"Spencer Please! You have to forgive me!" Ashley continued to yell. She then began to sing, and horribly might I add, Justin Bieber's One Time. I rolled my eyes. Someone yelled for her to shut up.

"Fuck YOU!" Ashley yelled back. She was going to wake my parents up so I ran down stairs as quietly as I could and and yanked her inside the house. Ashley let out an audible yelp and I shushed her. I then dragged her up to my room and shut the door. Ashley stumbled towards my bed and collapsed. _God what was I going to do with her?_ I turned on my lamp to see the room better and Ashley groaned.

"Who turned on the sun?" She asked. I went over and sat next to her face down on my bed. I didn't know if that was safe but a few seconds later she was sitting up next to me. A thick silence filled the air until Ashley broke it.

"I'm sorry Spencer, you have to believe me. I sorry for every little stupid thing I ever said about you. I never meant any of it. I was dumb and afraid." She said, not stopping to take a breath. I frowned at her.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked and she looked at me. Her eyes were hazy from her drunken state.

"Because I want you. So bad that sometimes it hurts. And it scares me because you have done something in as little time as a month that I thought no one could do ever. But I'm no good for you. I know that now but I'm also selfish because I really don't care if I'm no good for you. I need you in my life. You make me feel happy. The month we were together before I royally screwed things up was the best month I've had in a while." Ashley finally finished and to say that I was stunned was an understatement. Her eyes were watery and, to her dismay, a tear escaped which she wiped away violently. Ashley then turned her head away so that she wasn't facing me. I gently grabbed her face and turned it back towards me.

"Ashley what you said just now...was great but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet. You really hurt me and that pain isn't just going to go away because you say your sorry." I said as more tears escaped her eyes. Ashley was probably only saying this because she was drunk but then again drunken words are a sober man's thoughts. Still, I knew I wasn't ready to forgive her and only time would tell if that could happen at all.

"You can stay here tonight. It's not safe for you to go back and you're drunk." Was all I said as I got up and made my way over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of basket ball shorts and a t-shirt so she could change. After watching her struggle for the most part, I helped her change and after doing so she climbed further up on my bed. I pulled the covers over her and as I began to leave her side to go sleep in the guest room when she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave me," was all Ashley said. She sounded so broken and although my mind was telling me to leave, my heart said to just hold her. So that's what I did. I climbed in my bed behind her and held her until her breathing became even and she fell asleep. If you ask me is this a bad idea? Well yea I would have to tell you yes it is a bad idea but I still have a heart and it has no defense against all that is Ashley Davies. Even though my mind was running rampant, I finally fell asleep. Later on that morning I woke up to a note on the side where she slept. Well at least she gave me that. I picked it up and read it...

_Spencer, _

_Thank you for last night. I would have woke you _

_but you looked so peaceful sleeping. I hope we_

_can talk some time soon.. _

_Ashley_

I sighed and placed the note on my night stand. Last night was a mistake. I should have never stayed with her because I don't want her thinking its that easy. That all she has to do is squeeze out some tears and an apology and she had me. I threw my covers off me and began to get ready for school. I had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

Ahh gym days. I use to love gym days. That was probably the second thing I liked about P.E, the fact that we got to go in the gym with the rest of the classes and mingle was fun. Yea I know it sounds lame but usually I liked it because I got to see Ashley but today I wasn't so sure about that. Especially after last night. Or shall I say this morning. I mean of course I still really like her and seeing her has always been a joy but the hurt of what she said still throbbed when I looked at her and at this point I needed to distance myself. I had a feeling she thought things were better because I had a moment of weakness last night but things weren't different.

After lunch I made my way to the locker room. The day was going pretty well to say the least. Everyone keeps looking at me though like they want to say sorry for what happened. I didn't want their pity though. I hated the fact that everyone knew and what they were saying was probably worse than what actually happened. You know how high school gossip is like playing a game of telephone…it always gets worse with each person that tells it and it's always worse than what was actually said.

I finally made it to the locker rooms and went to change. Ashley had tried several times to talk to me today and of course I made every effort to divert them. Like I said, I needed to distance myself. As I finished changing I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and it was Kyla. I told Kyla about Ashley's drunken tryst and me letting her get to me but all she did was shake her head.

"Hey Spencer." I was surprised to see her in the locker room seeing as she had English this period.

"Kyla what are you doing here? You don't have P.E. this period?" I said and she laughed.

"Well duh." She said taking a seat next to me on the bench

"Mr. Grey decided he didn't want to show up to teach English today and they didn't have a sub for us so they sent us down here to P.E. which is stupid I think." Kyla said changing her clothes.

"Yeah that is pretty dumb they could have just had someone watch the class." I said reprimanding the schools retarded system.

"I know! That's what I said. But it's cool though I have track sixth period and could use the warm up." She said tying up her shoelaces. We both finished getting ready and she put her things in the locker next to mine. We then proceeded out of the locker room but not before Kyla checked her hair in the mirror.

"So how was the party last night?" I asked her making small talk. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail that made her look utterly adorable. I swear if Kyla was gay and so not my best friend and if it wouldn't be weird, I'd date her. She was as cute as a button.

"It was good I got buzzed but not wasted. You know me when I'm wasted and I didn't have you there to be my wing man so I opted for the effect of alcohol but not in full." She said and I laughed. As she finished up the touches to her hair, I spotted Ashley walking our way on her way out of the locker room. She was wearing her spandex shorts with a red tank top. God she's so fucking hot. I thought as she walked down the corridor towards us. Kyla stopped primping and glared at her. Ashley was about to pass us and I saw Kyla stick her foot out, attempting to trip Ashley. I say attempting because I yanked her back so Ashley wouldn't trip. Ashley smiled at me but kept going, completely obliviously to the fact that she was about to eat concrete if I wouldn't have jerked Kyla back. She made it safely out of the locker room and I turned to face a laughing Kyla.

"Kyla I swear you better not start anything." I told her sternly but She just smiled.

"Like I said I make no promises. As a best friend I cant let her get away with what she did. It's the rules." She replied with a devilish smirk on her face. I shook my head at her words. We continued to make our way out of the locker room. When we finally reached the gym and went inside we bumped into Chelsea.

"Hey Chels what's up?" I asked, trying to effectively talk over the music playing from the speakers in the gym.

"Nothing much but guess whose class we have to play with today?" Chelsea said, smirk planted on her face.

"Hmm I don't know, who?" I asked, really not knowing.

"Ashley's." Chelsea said and I immediately got a bad feeling. Kyla, Chelsea and Ashley playing on the same grounds equals not so good. They both hated Ashley with a passion.

"Oh yea? What are we playing?" Kyla asks and I dreaded that question.

"Volleyball." Chelsea said and I saw the wheels in Kyla's head churning. She had this evil genius smile on her face and I know it was no good. It was the look she got every time before she set up some scheme that usually got us into trouble. Oh great. Today's class is going to be…interesting.

Mrs. Kingsley, our P.E. teacher, blew her whistle signaling for us all to gather around. As we did so, she explained the rules and then chose team captains, which just to my luck happened to be Ashley Davies and Kyla Woods. Kyla, of course, chose me first and then Chelsea and progressed on. Ashley and Kyla finished selecting individuals for their teams and my team, which consisted of Kyla, Chelsea, Rebecca, and Justin, aka the I Hate Ashley Davies Fan Club of P.E., made our way around to the other side of the volley ball net to set up. As I was making my merry way I caught a glimpse of Ashley setting up, bent over and ass expertly in my line of sight. Boy she had a nice ass. I stood there practically drooling until she caught me staring, smirking and raising one of her eyebrows. Fucking Hot. I bit down on my lip at all the possible scenarios where I could have Ashley bent over but was then pushed violently over to our side of the net by none other than Kyla herself.

"Stop drooling and set up Carlin." I took my position to the right of the volleyball net pole and tried to shake the dirty thoughts from my head and focus on the game. It didn't help one bit.

"Alright boys and girls…play volleyball!" Mrs. Kingsley said and we did. Before we started though, Kyla called Chelsea, Rebecca and Justin over, leaving me out of the loop. They had a whole conference over in the corner of the net and excluded me from it. When they finished they all broke apart taking their positions, Kyla smirking deviously. I approached her and Chelsea.

"What was that about?" I asked and Chelsea looked to Kyla, who looked to me and shook her head.

"Nothing just some strategy but it doesn't concern the position you're playing." She explained but I didn't quite believe her. I began to walk back to my post.

"Alright but Kyla I swear if your planning to take Ashley out with the excuse of this volleyball game…just don't OK." I said and she smiled.

"I wouldn't dare think of it." She said and readied herself for the game. I knew by all that was holy she was bullshitting me. My team had possession of the ball so we set up a play. Justin hit the ball up to Rebecca, who then passed it right to Kyla; she then mounted the ball to me which I hit in the direction of Chelsea. As the ball flew up, Chelsea jumped in the air with it and spiked the ball over the net, effectively hitting Ashley Davies square in the forehead. Everyone gasped at the loud smack of the ball hitting her face. Ashley then fell right on her ass. _Oh. My. God!_

**AN: I loved all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the story and how its turning out. But there's some bad news I probably won't get to post again until Wednesday or Thursday due to term papers due and that pesky thing called the institution for higher learning. I hope the wait doesn't kill you lol anyways hope this chapter is enjoyable for you and leave me great reviews...I might just blow off writing my paper to post haha Rate and Review! =]**


	8. Oh Boy

"Oh my god Ashley! Are you OK?" I asked, absolutely horrified because I knew that my team had planned this. Another girl from her team helped her to her feet and she held a hand to her forehead. It was bright red. Ashley glared at Chelsea, who didn't seem at all phased by her cheap shot of getting Ashley back.

"Yea I'm good." Ashley paused and stared at Chelsea.

" Lewis?" She called out to her but as more of a question. Like a _what the fuck was that_ question. A faint smirk graced Chelsea's face and she feigned worry.

"Geez Ash I'm so sorry! I was just so into the game." She said trying to act innocent and Ashley didn't buy it one bit. Neither did I.

"How about you try not to get so carried away next time yea?" Ashley replied hotly and took up her position in front of the net. The rest of the team and I took our positions as well.

"Kyla!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes went wide.

"What? I had nothing to do with that plus you're the one that mounted the ball to Chelsea." Kyla said and I narrowed my eyes at both her and Chelsea.

"You two better stop. I'm not kidding…leave her alone." I said pointing between the two of them and the smiled.

"Aye Aye captain." They both replied at the same time laughing while they saluted and switched spots. Ashley's team had the ball and began to run the game. The ball was passed around to the team members before it reached Ashley at the front of the net and she bunted it over. Ashley then began to switch positions with another teammate. As she did so, Kyla took this as her opportunity to hit the ball back, spiking it just as Chelsea did, hitting Ashley as well but only in the back of the head this time. The ball hit her head with a thud, bouncing back to our side and Rebecca and Justin giggled at that. I turned at glared at them. Ashley spun around quickly, anger blazing from her brown orbs.

"Ok that's it, is there a problem you'd like to address?" Ashley asked Kyla and Kyla smirked at her, picking up the ball.

"Yeah and its called you bitch." Kyla flat out said and my mouth hung open as I watched the scene play out. _This was so not good. _Ashley then crossed over to our side of the net, her intentions clear, and the rest of the students watched in rapt awe. _Hell no! They are not about to get into it right now._ I thought as I walked over to intercept Ashley from Kyla.

"Ashley calm down." I said but of course she wasn't paying attention to me. The only thing she was seeing was Kyla's head on a platter.

"Let her go Spence." Kyla said and I glared at her. She was enjoying this.

"I've been waiting forever to take a crack at Davies." Kyla said just getting Ashley more worked up. I pushed Ashley back as she attempted to make an advance on Kyla.

"Shut up Kyla!" I said hotly and Kyla laughed.

"Why? She needs to be hit in her fucking mouth for what she said about you." Kyla said, getting mad now and Ashley looked at me. I saw a flash of hurt cross her face but then it was immediately replaced with simmering anger once again.

"I can fight my own battles alright. I don't need you fighting them for me." I said. Ashley then backed up, pushing me aside with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Alright take your best shot Woods." She said and Kyla started making her way towards Ashley. I spoke up.

"That's enough! No ones taking a shot at anybody!" I yelled, pushing them both away from each other; utterly frustrated. They were both being childish and retarded. _See P.E. with everyone was dangerous_.

"Spencer, get out of the way." Ashley told me but I didn't budge.

"No." I said flatly then Justin, a junior who was on our team, butted in.

"Come on Spence, let them go at it " He said and then Chelsea spoke up as well.

"Yea obviously talking isn't helping, might as well try some violence." She said laughing and I looked at her.

"Chels? So not helping here." I retorted and she shrugged. Then at that very moment Kyla shoved me aside and went for Ashley. They both went down with a thud. _Really_?

"Oh my god." I said completely exasperated with the two of them.

"Fine you want to rip each other apart, go ahead be my guest, just don't do it in the name of Spencer Carlin." I said as they rolled around on the gym floor, hair being pulled and girly screams filling the gym. People were of course watching and enjoying every minute of it. I had finally had enough and went to pull them apart. As I tried to reach in between them to pull Kyla away, someone bit my hand and with their incessant kicking, my feet were swept from under me. I fell on top of them with a yelp and struggled to get away from flailing arms and other limbs. _This is ridiculous!_ Just as I thought that, Mrs. Kingsley blew her whistle several times, finally realizing there was a slap and tickle time fest going on and came to break it up.

"Girls! Break it up!" Mrs. Kingsley yelled trying to pull Kyla and Ashley off of each other as I tried to get away from the tugging and scratching. With the help of Mr. Benson and a few slaps to her face as well, Mrs. Kingsley got them apart. I rose to my feet angry. Mr. Benson held Kyla and Mrs. Kingsley kept Ashley away. Mrs. Kingsley was seething, foaming at the mouth. _I would be too if I just got bitch slapped by Kyla._

"Davies, Woods and Carlin! I hope you all enjoy after school detention cause that's where you'll be!" She yelled and I was ready to protest. _I was in no way apart of that sham of a fight between those two retards._

"But Mrs. Kingsley? I had nothing to do with these two!" I gestured to a tousled haired Kyla and foaming at the mouth Ashley.

"I don't want to hear it!" Mrs. Kingsley said. I wasn't taking that for an answer. _No way José!_

"But-" She cut me off.

"I said I don't want to hear it and if you say anything else you'll find yourself on trash duty this week!" She yelled, her spit hitting me right in the fucking eye. _Say it, don't spray it! _Mr. Benson then blew the whistle, signaling everyone to go to the locker rooms and change.

"I expect to see all three of you in the career center after school." Mrs. Kingsley said and then dismissed us. She walked away from us, heading to her office and Kyla and Ashley continued to shove each other back and forth like grade school kids. I glared at both of them and let out a frustrated sigh that was more of a growl. They both looked at me wide eyed in surprise. I then began to storm out of the gym, furious. Ashley tried to stop me in my tracks.

"Spence wait…" Ashley said trying to stop me from leaving. I pushed her hands off of me.

"No, Ashley! Just leave me alone OK! Don't talk to me!" I yelled harshly at her. I didn't mean to but I was mad and she and Kyla just got me a whole afternoon worth's of detention for something I didn't even do. I continued on out of the gym, ignoring Kyla's pleads for me to come back as well. _I wasn't even apart of that. It was absolutely No FAIR!_ I thought as I made my way to the locker room. Fucking Kyla man! I told you we always end up in trouble, even if I wasn't even apart of her fucking plan!

I was currently sat in my sixth period and bored out of my fucking mind. Not to mention still pissed that I have detention after school. _Damn you Kyla Woods_. I thought as I let out a yawn. I could have never predicted the events that happened at P.E. even if I would have had that sham of a palm reader Cleo to help me out. Ashley and Kyla fighting really wasn't that much of a surprise, I mean they both really hated each other but me getting pulled into it, getting the shit beat out of me, and then getting detention because of it, that was way beyond me. _It wasn't fair!_ I thought as I raised my hand.

"Yes Spencer?" The teacher asked.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked and he shook his head yes. I didn't really have to use the bathroom but I was bored and it gave me an excuse to roam around the halls. _Muahahaha!_ I then retrieved the pass from the whiteboard upfront of the class and left the room. I walked down south hall saying hi to some of the kids that I knew and then headed to the bathroom because now I actually had to pee.

**Ashley's POV**

I was standing in the hall, ditching class as usual, and talking to some of the girls on the volleyball team. They were boring me and I couldn't get Spencer off my mind. Well that seemed to be happening a lot. I screwed up royally with her. I mean I already had one strike against me for humiliating her…ok two and then fighting with Kyla? Pssh I'd says that's strike three and I'm fucking out. Now I knew Spencer would never talk to me. As Jessica went on and on about her wacky adventure of sexcapades with mike, the captain of the baseball team, I saw Spencer coming down the hall. _God she looks so beautiful._ I thought as her golden honey hair shined under the hallway lights. I knew she couldn't see me, so, figuring she was headed to the bathroom; I went inside first to wait for her. No I'm not a stalker; I just really need to set things straight with her. I heard her feet close to the door and as she came into my sight I yanked her in the bathroom and into the nearest stall, shutting the door and locking it. Now you may think what I'm doing is a little rash but hey, Rashly Ashley right? Plus I knew it was the only way Spencer would attempt to talk to me. I say attempt because knowing Spencer, she still might not talk to me even though I have her locked in a stall. _Yay me!_

**Spencer's POV**

As I was coming down the hall that leads to the bathroom, I saw a bunch of the girls from the volleyball team standing by the water fountain. _Bitches_. I thought as I hoped Ashley wasn't apart of it. I didn't really want to talk to her right now. I finally reached the bathroom and as I was about to enter, I felt someone grab my arm and yank me in.

"What the fu-" I was cut off and pulled into the nearest stall. I turned around quickly to face the fucker that nearly made me bite my tongue off and it was Ashley. She locked the stall and stood in front of it so I couldn't get out. _Boy she was an eager little bugger wasn't she?_ She smiled.

"Hi," Ashley said and I rolled my eyes, exasperated with her. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked rather venomously and a hint of hurt flashed in her brown orbs. I then felt like a bitch and my face softened.

"I just wanted to talk." She said and at her pause I took it as my opportunity to apologize for Kyla's earlier behavior.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened at P.E-" I started but she shook her head in protest.

"No don't be, you're not the one that should be apologizing." Ashley said smiling weakly and then her face got serious. She looked down at her hands and then back up to me. Her eyes held so much emotion that at that moment I felt like giving up. I felt like dropping the whole thing and kissing her right then and there…but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to but I couldn't.

"Spencer…I am so sorry for all of the things that I said about you. I never meant it and I never meant to hurt you. If I could take it back I would an-" I cut her off.

"But you can't. You can't jump into a time machine and go back to before you said everything you said. Maybe if you would have never said it in the first place then you wouldn't need to take it back. I mean if you would have told your friends that we were just friends then it would have been fine. I would have understood that maybe you weren't ready to be with me but what you said…that if you made me your girlfriend you might as well stand on the table tops in the quad and declare social suicide? That was totally uncalled for." I paused and she began.

"I know and it was fucked up and I felt horrible after saying it and-" I cut her off again because I wasn't finished. I had a lot to say to her and I was no wear near finished.

"I'm not finished." I said and she listened.

"Ashley, you hurt me more than I would have ever expected. I really thought you were different, that what everyone said about you was just rumors. I started to really believe that when we got to spend time together in detention and when we hung out. I gave you the benefit of the doubt even when my best friend and people I didn't even know told me you were a bitch, and a heartbreaker, and that you were trouble; bad news was better than you. I didn't listen because I trusted you and I saw the genuine good in you but now…now I'm not sure I can ever trust you again. I'm not saying that you're not a good person because the person that you are Ashley is beautiful but it's your actions and some of the things that you do that make others think you're not. And I don't regret the time I spent with you either. The time I spent with you made me feel alive, more alive than I ever felt in my whole life and I don't regret it. I just regret that something as little as your friends questioning our relationship made you throw it all away." I said letting out a sigh. The look on Ashley's face broke my heart and made me want to give in just a little more. She then spoke.

"Are you saying that we can never be together again?" Ashley asked, her voice cracking.

"Well I don't think we ever really were together in the first place." I said and she frowned, looking down at her hands again. I then closed the distance between us a little, grabbing her hands.

"But no this isn't forever and I'm not saying that we can't start over. I just need…I need time to figure things out ok?" I said, my voice cracking, and she looked up at me. I could see the emotion swirling in her deep brown orbs. _God she's beautiful. Even when she's on the verge of tears._ Ashley cleared her throat.

"Ok, I can do that. I can give you time…even if it kills me." Ashley said and I smiled. She returned it. Ashley then closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my neck. My breathing hitched. She then leaned in, crashing our lips together. I felt a jolt of electricity as her lips moved against my lips like it was meant to be that way. Today she tasted of cherries and I savored the taste. Ashley ran her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted her access and our tongues moved together in one fluid motion. Her tongue was warm and inviting in my mouth. I missed kissing her. After what seemed like days in heaven, we broke apart, desperately needing oxygen. Ashley leaned her forehead against mine and rubbed our noses together.

The whole moment felt right. Like we belonged together, kissing like that. I then backed away, knowing if I stayed in that stall with her another minute, I would give in fully to her and forget everything I said about needing time. She moved from in front of the stall and I moved in front of it, unlocking the door. As I was about to leave she grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"You do understand that I regret it right? That I didn't mean what I said? Because Spencer you're everything to me. I know I've only known you like a month or so but it's true. You mean everything to me and I'm not gonna to stop trying. I'll go to the end of all days and some to make you trust me again." She said and I smiled.

"And the truth is… I'm one kiss away from falling madly in love with you but if you need time then that's what I will give you. Because if giving you space means I'm that much closer to getting to be with you…then I will wait because you are so worth waiting for." Ashley said finishing and I smiled. _God how could I not fall in love with her even more?_

"Ok." I said and she smiled, walking out of the stall with me. I then began to walk back into the stall, that urgent need to pee arising again. Ashley looked to me questioningly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well originally I had to pee before you yanked me into the stall so yea I'm gonna pee now." I said and she chuckled.

"Ok well I guess I will see you in detention…again" Ashley said laughing and I made a face at her.

"Yea," I said simply and she began to exit the bathroom. She stopped again before I could close the stall again, calling my name.

"Spence?" Ashley asked.

"Yea?" I asked opening the stall to see her.

"So we're good right? As in the friend area?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yes, we are solid." I said and she laughed.

"Good." She replied, finally exiting the bathroom. I then did what I had originally planned to do when I came in here…pee. After peeing I felt relieved and then washed my hands, heading back to class. Seeing as Ashley and my conversation took forever, there was only about 5 minutes left till school was out. Then it was off to detention…_Fucking great!_ I was glad Ashley and I got all of that nonsense out of the way, now all I had to do was make her wait. Yes I'm cruel but I was still hurt by the things she said. If I wasn't I would have been gone 20 seconds ago in that restroom stall. I really wanted to trust the things she said to me but I still had a little doubt and that's what I needed the time for. So I wouldn't have to doubt her intentions anymore. To solidify the fact that I wasn't going to be just another one of her conquests. It was something I had to do for myself so I could feel safe with her again. I could tell she was willing to wait and that gave me a little more hope for us actually working. I wasn't just stalling either. I wasn't going to make her think we were going to get back together and use the time I'm taking to look for someone new. I had every intention of getting back with her. I just needed her to see that she couldn't take me for granted and that she couldn't sweet talk her self out of this. Yea I may sound a little selfish but it's something I have so I can reassure myself...

**AN: So yea I totally lied I posted today I thought my term papers were gonna take longer than usual but they did so YAY! I, once again, really loved the reviews so keep them going! Hope you guys enjoy this. Also I have another story that I will be posting up soon I might do it after this one is done or sooner because that ones already finished as well but IDK. =] Anyways R&R**


	9. How Do You Know Her?

I slammed the door to my locker shut and hoisted my bag up onto my shoulder. Today was a rather exhausting day. _Now I was off to detention…again_. If my mother knew all of the detention I was staking up, she'd kill me. I walked the ways down the hall towards the career center, walking as slow as I could muster because I wanted to savor my freedom. The halls were pretty much deserted and it just reminded me of how much I wanted to kill Kyla and Ashley both for getting me detention. I could be at home watching Tyra Banks or something but no, I had to be here. In school. For an extra hour more than I have to. _Its Insane I tell ya!_ While I'm ranting about the injustice of the school system and them giving out detention to innocent bystanders, I turn the corner of the hall and plow into someone, spilling the contents of whatever they had in their hands everywhere.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim as we both go down. There were papers strewn all over.

"I am so sorry…I should have been looking where I was going." I explained as I helped the girl up on her feet. Then I realized who it was. _Olivia Jacobs_.

"Its no problem I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." We both bent down to pick up her papers and when the task was done we both stood. I handed her papers back to her and she smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia said and I returned her smile.

"No problem…it was partly my fault." I said standing there in front of her.

"So how have you been Spence? I really haven't talked to you in a while." She says smiling. Now you might be asking yourselves…who the fuck is Olivia Jacobs? Well allow me to elaborate. See Olivia, she was my first. Not just my first girlfriend but the first girl I ever felt comfortable enough to come out for. Of course that was basically forced too seeing as she was the one I got caught fucking on the living room couch by my mom, who absolutely went a little crazy but it was okay. I liked being with her but it was just that. I liked being around her and in the beginning I really liked her but then I broke up with her because I didn't feel the same for her anymore. Its not that she wasn't a great catch because she was and gorgeous to say the least; it was just I felt something, she felt the same then I wasn't really feeling it much anymore as time progressed. We stayed in touch a lot, going to the beach and hanging with Kyla. Oh yes! Kyla really adored her, which I feel is apart of the whole Ashley hostility because she's not Olivia. Kyla was more down when we split then both of us put together. She didn't talk to me for two days!

Olivia really was a great person and we had lots of fun together but I realized that it really wasn't going to work out with us. Then overtime I started hanging with her less and less, she got a new girlfriend; one thing led to another and we just stopped talking altogether. Yes part of that was my fault but the telephone works both ways ya know? But yeah this is the first time we've spoken again for like months. It was a nice change I'd have to say.

"Yeah I know I haven't talked to you in a while either but uh I've been good. You?" I asked, actually caring how she's been.

"I've been great you know. But the last I heard you were dating Ashley Davies and then you kind weren't…How's that working out for ya?" Olivia asks, letting the opposition for Ashley roll of her tongue. Oh did I mention her and Ashley were arch nemeses? Well yeah they are and it was going on way before I entered the picture. Ashley actually doesn't know I know her or that we use to date. I think she'd have a heart attack if she did. The whole rivalry thing between them all started in when Ashley put glue in her shoes during snack time in the first grade. Not to mention they were both like royalty, Ashley Davies being the rocker princess daughter of Raife Davies and Olivia Jacobs being the next heir to her fathers many record companies. Yeah it was all political and shit.

"Oh you heard about that?" I asked, really not liking the whole school knowing my business.

"Yeah I mean even the teachers know of that whole thing that happened between you two, which I would like to say sorry. Ashley Davies really is the kind of girl who doesn't know or appreciate when she's got a good thing in front of her." Olivia said and I smiled at what she said. _Was she hitting on me? Nah. _I thought, laughing to myself.

"No need to, trust me she's doing a lot of groveling to make it up to me." I said laughing and she joined in. I glanced at the time on the clock in the hall. It read 3:10. _Shit! I was late for detention!_

"Well that's good." Olivia said and I smiled.

"So Olivia where you headed?" I asked and she sorted the papers in her hand. She then adapted a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Umm detention." Olivia said and I marveled. _Olivia_ _Jacobs was going to detention? That was a first. _I then mocked surprise and she laughed.

"Olivia Jacobs in detention? Man it's gonna snow isn't it?" I said laughing and she joined in.

"Oh shut up Spence." Olivia said slapping my arm lightly.

"Well I'm headed there right now. How about I walk you?" I asked and she nods her head and we begin walking.

"So what are you in for?" I ask and she clears her throat.

"I cursed out a teacher because he gave me a bad grade that I did not deserve." She said and when I realized she was seriously, busted out laughing.

"Leave it up to you to get detention for cursing out a teacher because he gave you a bad grade. That's rich Liv." I said laughingly as we reached the doors of the career center. I held the door open for her and we proceeded inside. It seemed like everyone was already there, including Kyla which knowing her, I figured she would have skipped out on detention. As Olivia and I entered the room, Mrs. Kingsley gave us a stern look.

"Girls you're late." She addressed. _Yea like we hadn't been clued in on that._ I thought as I took the empty seat in front of Kyla, whose face lit up when she saw Olivia and me together. _Nope, not gonna happen Ky._

"Yea sorry about that…won't happen again." I said not really meaning it. Olivia took a seat behind me and next to Kyla. They immediately struck a conversation.

Ashley's POV

I squirmed in my chair in the musty smelling career center, glancing around for any sign of Spencer. I know I just saw her like not more than 20 minutes ago but I missed seeing her beautiful face already.

"Would you stop moving?" Kyla snarled out as I kept pushing the empty chair in front of me into her chair.

"Would you stop existing?" I asked and she flipped me off. I admit maybe that was a little harsh but she was the one that got me into this mess. I was fine with playing a nice game of volleyball but nooo she had to keep smacking me in the fucking head with the ball. I had to hand it to her though; the girl packed a mean right hook. I moved a couple more times and finally settled down. Spencer still hadn't arrived yet so I opted for talking to Kenny, who was sat next to me.

"So Kenny my boy, what are you in here for?" I asked, utterly bored.

"I jacked the answers to Mr. Marks quiz and got caught making copies of it." He said and I laughed. Amateur.

"You shouldn't do that stuff unless you're good at it. So you still got those answers?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope he took those too." Kenny said and I shook my head at him.

"Should have known. Amateur." I told him and he rolled his eyes. I then turned back around in my seat, close to losing my mind. Spencer still wasn't here yet and I was starting to think she wasn't going to show. _No she said she would be here when we were in the bathroom._ I thought. I then decided to put my head down and take a nap. I'm pretty sure when Spence gets here she will wake me. Just then I hear the door to the career center open and immediately I despise the voice I hear filter in. Olivia Jacobs. She-Bitch herself. Okay maybe she wasn't really a bitch but just so disgustingly sweet that it made you want to hurl. She thought when she was born the doctors told her she was a princess and that the world was hers. _Really, they were lying to you_. I thought as she walked in. Then shock began to fill me as Spencer walked in after her, laughing. _How did Spencer know her?_ I thought as Mrs. Kingsley glared at them for being late and addressed them. Spencer apologized for them being later and than took a seat in front of Kyla, Olivia taking the other seat next to Kyla on the opposite side. Kyla's face lit up when Olivia walked in with Spencer and I figured as much. Of course she would like her.

I was kind of disappointed that Spencer didn't sit next to me but then got over it. She did say she needed time. I then scribbled a message on a piece of notebook paper and tossed it to her. I asked her how she knew Olivia and within two seconds she tossed it back to me. I unfolded the paper and read her answer.

_**We use to date.**_

I swear when I read her answer I looked like a fish out of water. _Spencer use to date that she-Bitch?_ I thought, not believing it. I then wrote on the paper that she never told me that and sent it back her way. I got it back rather quickly and began reading it.

I know. I didn't think it mattered. It was a while ago.

She didn't think it mattered? When your love interest use to date your arch nemeses it always matters. Remember that okay kids? I balled up the little paper and stuck it in my pocket. I was kind of mad that she never told me this vital piece of information. Not that it changed anything. I would still date Spencer even if she did go out with…that, but I just wished she would have told me. Then again who am I to talk? I never told her about the girls I use to date but then again she never asked either and probably never will. I wouldn't want to know the answer to that question either. As I sat there and stewed in my own impotent rage, I sent daggers at the back of ice princesses' head. She was holding a whole conversation with Spencer, animated hand motions and all. I swear if I had laser beams that could shoot out of my eyes I would aim them at her and make her fucking head explode.

Maybe I was being childish but I didn't like Olivia and knowing her and Spencer, MY Spencer, use to date makes me nervous. _You wouldn't be in this position if you wouldn't have taken her for granted in the first place,_ I thought to myself. And the truth was I wouldn't. Spencer would be mine and probably wouldn't even be talking to HER. _Whatever_. I thought as I put my head down on the desk, not wanting to see ice princess make Google eyes at Spencer. It was my own fault. I screwed up and now Spencer was fair game.

Spencer's POV

I looked back at Ashley and she had her head down. I was hoping she wasn't upset that I didn't tell her about me and Olivia. I mean she never told me about all the girls she's hooked up with or dated so I didn't think it was a problem. I continued talking to Olivia about the project we had to do for Heckles class. She wasn't in my period but she had the period before me and he was making all his classes do the same thing…Boring right? I glanced at the clock and it read 3: 57 and I rejoiced. We only had three more minutes of this hell hole then I was home free. The other students that were also rejoicing began to gather their stuff and I did the same. I turned back around to Ashley doing the same. Then the stupid little buzzer dinged and kids rushed through the double doors of the career center. I rose to my feet with Kyla and Olivia in tow.

"So Spencer it was nice catching up with you. We should do it again some time?" She said and I smiled.

"Yea we should. Why don't you call me?" I said taking her blackberry and putting my phone number in it.

"Call me and maybe you, I, and Kyla could do something together." I said smiling and she smiled brightly back at me.

"That would be great and I will be calling you." Olivia said and then was off. I glanced up just in time to see Ashley leaving the room. I looked to Kyla.

"Hey Ill call you later k? I'm gonna go talk to Ashley." Kyla nodded her head and I took off out of the door. I saw Ashley headed towards her locker and I followed. She seemed down and I wanted to see what the matter was.

"Hey Ash? Wait up." I said following behind her in the hall. She stopped in her track and waited for me to catch up. She didn't say anything to me and kept walking to her locker. I knew something was wrong. We finally reached her locker and she did the combination, unlocking it. Ashley then reached her hand up to take a book out of her locker and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong Ash?" I asked and she continued to retrieve her book, not looking me in the eye.

"Nothing." She said with forced cheerfulness and that was a dead giveaway in itself. She put the book in her bag and shut her locker, putting the lock back in its place and snapping it shut.

"You just gave yourself away right there." I said as she turned to face me. I smiled and she smiled as well.

"Too cheerful huh?" Ashley asked and I nodded my head. We then began to walk together down the hall.

"Really Ashley. What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"I didn't know you and Olivia use to date." Ashley said and it made sense. She was jealous. I laughed and she looked at me puzzled.

"What's so funny?" She asked amused.

"That you're jealous. It's cute." I said and she made a face at me and I laughed again.

"I'm not jealous" She said matter-of-factly and I shook my head in the positive.

"Ok then." I said and it was silent. Then Ashley spoke up.

"Fine I am jealous." Ashley admitted as we exited the double door and made our way to the parking lot.

"Well you have nothing to be jealous of Ash. Olivia and I use to date, it was good, but I realized we should just be friends. I broke up with her and I have no intentions of getting back with her. Plus, it's been months since we've talked. Today was the first time in a while." I said and Ashley's face became less gloomy. We made it to the parking lot and stopped at Ashley's car.

"Trust me Ashley, nothings going to happen with us. I promise you." Ashley looked up at me.

"Its not you I don't trust…Its her. I know her and she goes after what she wants. She a scheming, conniving little…person and I don't trust her one bit. But like I said, I trust you and if you say nothings going to happen then I believe you." Ashley said smiling. I smiled back at her. There was silence and Ashley broke it.

"So…can I give you a ride home?" She asked and I smiled at her offer.

"Um I have my car today but thanks." I said and she smiled.

"Ok." She said opening her car door and tossing her back pack onto the passenger seat. She then got into her car but left the door open.

"So I guess ill see you tomorrow?" I asked as she put n her big sunglasses.

"Of course, how about I call you later?" Ashley said and smiled brightly, nose crinkling and all. _God that smile gets me every time. _I thought

"Ok…Ill talk to you later." Ashley: Alright…bye

"Bye." I said shutting her car door. I then began to walk the distance to my car. Ashley started her car and then zoomed out of the parking lot, honking at me as she went. I waved as I unlocked the door to my car. I swear that girl should be a NASCAR driver with how she speeds. I got in my little green bug, started it and then sped out of the parking lot. _Off to my comfortable home it is._ I thought. I really hoped Ashley believed me when I told her that nothing was going to happen between Olivia and I. Yeah I use to have feelings for Liv but they weren't coming back any time soon. Or ever for that matter. Ashley was the one I wanted and would always want. No matter how many Olivia Jacobs' came into my life. Why? That's simple. Because none of them were Ashley Marie Davies.

**AN: So the update today was pretty short I think but I was pleased at the reviews I got. Psh I'm pleased that I get reviews at all so thanx you guys! As always I hope you are still enjoying it and man some of you are predicting whats gonna happen and you come up with all these little scenarios and it makes me laugh your imaginations run wild lol thanx for reading tho and R&R =D**


	10. How Did This Happen?

**Ashley's POV**

It's been exactly two weeks, four days, 8 hours, and 23 seconds since Olivia popped in the picture and I've been completely on edge. It's been almost a month since I've been trying to make up to Spencer for the whole locker room fiasco. I know I shouldn't even worry about Olivia but I can't help it. She's the only other chick in history that has ever, and I mean ever, made me feel inferior or intimidated. Every time she spends time with Spencer I wig, which has been a constant because lately they've been attached at the hip. I mean like seriously, I can call Spencer and always hear that annoying voice of Olivia's in the background. And what makes me worry even more is the fact that they have a history. I don't think it would be so bad if they were just newly acquainted but the fact that Olivia has held Spencer close, wiped her tears and even seen her naked, gets to me every time.

It's a lazy Saturday evening and Spencer and I are laying in my bed listening to music. Her head is snuggled up on my chest and she's tracing lazy patterns on the patch of exposed skin on my stomach. My chest rises and falls in time with the slow beat of the music as I run my fingers through Spencer's gold, smooth tresses. I sigh because its times like these that I get to share with her that makes everything ok in my world. Because when I'm in my room with her, or even just in her presence, I know everything's that much better in my life.

"I love this" Spencer said and I looked down at her and smiled.

"Love what?" I asked and she sighed.

"Being here with you, like this. You know, with no expectations, no drama, no pressure. It's just me and you. Like it should be." Spencer said and I smiled.

"I love it too." I said to her as I bent my head down to kiss her on the forehead. Id have to say that even though Ice princess was in the picture now, things with Spencer and I have really progressed. I think she might start to be able to trust me again. I really hope she does. I know what I did was beyond horrible but I had to make a decision and that was to grovel and make it up to Spencer anyway I could. If waiting for her to be ok again was one of them then I would wait for the rest of my life if I had to…and that's the honest truth. Because nothing makes me feel as good as she does. Daphne Loves Derby's sun came through the speakers in my Ihome and I sighed contently. Them plus Spencer in my arms made me feel a whole lot better with the world. Just as I thought that, Spencer's phone began to buzz and I internally groaned. It was probably Ice Princess herself. Spencer reached over me and grabbed her phone off of my night stand. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled, answering it.

"Hey." Spencer said and inside I was really hoping it was not Olivia. Hell I'd even welcome a call from Kyla right now.

"Oh yeah I remember…uh huh…what time?" She asks through the tiny speakers in her phone.

"5:30? Oh yea definitely…ok see you then." Spencer then hangs up her phone and gives me an apologetic smile. I sit up in the bed.

"Olivia I presume?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Yea I kind of promised her and Kyla I would go with them to this new club and I gotta go get ready." She said and I smiled weakly.

"You can't stay just a little while longer?" I ask, giving her puppy dog eyes and pulling her back towards me. She slid into my arms and willing wrapped hers around my body. I was never this needy, or territorial, or jealous when it came to a girl. I really never gave a fuck because if there was a girl that was giving the slightest of trouble I figured there was always one who wouldn't but ever since the day I met Spencer she's been changing me.

"I would love to…but I can't." She finished giving me another apologetic smile and pulling out of my embrace.

"Cant or wont?" I asked and she didn't reply. Spencer began to grab her things and I took that as a No she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Ok umm I will walk you down then." I said trying not to let my down mood show. I didn't want to tell Spencer that I didn't like her being friends with Olivia because that's selfish and she deserves to have friends as well. It can't always be me, me, me 24/7…even though I would love for it to be that way. Spencer opened the door to my room and began for the front door, I followed suit. When we reached it she turned to face me.

"You know…you can come too." Spencer said and I shook my head.

"No that's ok." I said smiling weakly at her and she smiled back. I didn't want to go, not ever if it was going to be with Olivia by her side. I'd tear my own fucking eyes out before that happens. Hell would literally freeze over when that would happen.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing my mood and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said and she gave me that look. That one that means _I know your lying._ It surprised me how well this girl knew me already.

"Don't do that. Don't get pissy or irritated because I'm going to hang out with her." She said and I looked at her.

"I'm not pissy or irritated." I said trying to brush her off.

"Yes you are Ash, it's written all over your face. I know you don't like me hanging out with her." Spencer said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bingo Spencer. I don't like you hanging out with her because I know her. She's manipulative, conniving and not to mention a bitch." I said and then immediately regretted it. Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yea? Well a lot of people said the same exact thing about you." She said and that shut me up. She sighed.

"I don't understand what the problem is anyways Ashley. She hasn't done anything to me that would make me not want to be her friend. What just because you guys don't like each other I all of a sudden have to choose? Just because you don't like her that means I have to not like her as well?" Spencer asked and I shook my head. _Arrg I should have never opened my mouth!_

"No that's not what I'm saying I just know that she has intentions for you guys to be more than friends. I know she's into. I see the way she looks at you." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"And Olivia herself told you all of this?" Spencer asked and I immediately felt stupid. _Score two Spencer, fucking zilch Ashley._ I thought.

"Well…no she didn't but Spence you cannot be that naive. Olivia wants you and that doesn't sit well with me." I said and she looks at me exasperated.

"You know you're blowing this all out of proportion right? I told you this before…you don't need to feel jealous or intimidate or any other negative feeling, when I go out with her. I promise you with all my heart that nothing is going to happen. Why cant you just believe me?" Spencer said and I uncrossed my arms from over my chest.

"It's just how I feel Spence. I can't help it. I wish I didn't feel this way because it would make things a lot easier for me…but I do. I hate that she knows so much about you and could, if she wanted to, use that against me. Spencer, you two have a history. I mean you even told me yourself she was the one you came out for. How can I beat that? She's had every part of you that I haven't." I said, finally expressing how I'm feeling.

"That's not true." I frown. Oh I think it's very true.

"How is it not Spencer?" I ask and she takes my hand and places it over her heart.

"Because she has **never** had my heart." Spencer said and I swallowed hard. She continued.

"That's something that you do have. Fully. There is no other person that could ever do it for me because Ashley you're it. I am in love with you and no one, not Olivia or any other girl for that matter, is going to change that. I didn't exactly want to tell you that I loved you while we were in the middle of an argument but it's the truth. And if it will get you to stop all this nonsense then there, Its done. I'm yours. All that other bullshit doesn't matter because I want you and only you." I shake my head and pull my hand back from over her heart.

"You're not in love with me, you're in love with the idea of me and you definitely aren't mine. As much as I would love that to be. We aren't even together and all that's my fault. I know. And as much as I try to keep you and fight for you, I keep messing up and I don't think I'll ever win. Spencer you cant even trust me anymore and what the fuck can we possibly have if you don't trust me? Because without trust you and I…we have nothing." I said to her, my eyes burning with unshed tears. She frowned at me.

"So you're telling me that in order for us to be ok that I have to stop being friends with Olivia?" She asked and I blew out the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in.

"Look Spencer I can't tell you what to do. You have the right to hang out with who ever the hell you want to. It's not my place to tell you who you can and cant be friends with. It's your choice so you do what you have to do and then you let me know." I said and Spencer shook her head. I know I was acting like a bitch but its this innate inevitability with me.

"Why are you being like this? You're making things so much more complicated then they are." Spencer said and I sighed.

"Fine then…forget I ever said anything." I said, out of energy to continue this argument. It was useless and I should have never said anything.

"You can't do that Ashley! You can't blow up on me and then tell me to forget you did!" She yelled frustrated.

"I can and I am…Just go be with your friends." I said utterly defeated.

"You know what? Fuck you and your insecurities Ashley." Spencer spat and I felt like fucking screaming.

"Yeah I am Insecure! Because losing you is the fucking scariest thing in this entire world." I yelled and she laughed without humor.

"Losing me huh? Well you know what? You're not losing me, you're pushing me away." She said and I walked closer to her, invading her space until our noses almost touched. Her breath hitched.

"I don't want to push you away." I said, nearly whispering it against her lips.

"Then don't." Was all she said before I attacked her lips fiercely with my own. She willingly kissed me back. The kiss was heated and passionate. Spencer ran her hands down my back and I buried my hand inside of her hair, tugging slightly. She bit my lower lip hard and I swear I tasted blood. When I gasped from the jolt of pain that quickly turned to pleasure, she took that as a chance to explore my mouth with her tongue. I pushed her back against the front door and then used my free hand to palm her left breast. She moaned at the contact. I then tore my mouth from hers and began trailing kisses from her jaw line to her neck. Spencer tasted so sweet. I continued to lick and suck on her neck as I tweaked her left nipple through her shirt. Spencer was moaning like crazy and I loved it. Taking that as a sign that she was ok with it, I removed my hand from her hair and to the button of her pants. Just as I was about to undo the top button of her dark blue skinny jeans, she pushed me off of her.

"I cant. Not like this." She said out of breath and then quickly turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Spencer wait!" I said but all I got was the sound of the door slamming. I let a frustrated sigh fall from my mouth and ran my fingers through my hair. _Boy was I a fucking idiot_. I thought to myself. I really did know how to fuck a situation up didn't I? Well just call me disastrous Davies. I should have just kept my mouth shut about the whole situation and not have let Olivia get to me. After standing in front of the door for like…forever, I finally went back to my room and threw myself exhaustedly on the bed. There were so many positive ways that conversation could have gone but being me of course I picked the worst way it could go possible…_way to go Davies. _How could a day that seemed so perfect in the beginning turn out so horribly wrong?

**AN: Oh I was so saddened that there were only two reviews for the last chapter =[ but I forgive you guys I'll chalk it up to being so enthralled with the story you forgot all about clicking that button lol jkj k but I do hope that there is more this time =] so R&R please! ENJOY! **


	11. To Club or Not To Club

**Spencer's POV**

I slammed Ashley's front door and walked the ways to my car. I got into my bug and shut the door. _God she can be so frustrating!_ I thought to myself. I didn't understand why she was being like this. No matter how may times I tell her I am not into Olivia anymore, she wont let it go and it makes me angry and hurt that she doesn't believe me. It's been nearly a month since she's been groveling to be with me and when I tell her that I'm in love with her she tells me I'm not. _I AM!_ I start the engine of my car and peel out of her driveway. It takes me less than the time it usually does to get home because I'm pissed. I pull into my driveway and cut the engine to my car. I let out a heavy sigh and grip the steering wheel. Ashley really needs to figure out what she wants. First she's practically stalking me and trying to get me to give her another chance and now she's pushing me away. Sometimes I swear to go that girl is bipolar.

I got out f my car and proceeded into the house, emotionally exhausted. I opened the door and it seemed like no one was home. Usually Glen would be home from college but I guess he wanted to go to some of his own adult parties. I think its sad that he still hangs with high school kids even though he's in college. I quickly made way up the stair to my room and then threw myself on my bed. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and it read 5:15. I then got up and went to my closet, picking the outfit I was going to wear for tonight's outing. I picked something hot but not too hot and sexy. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. The girl I wanted was at home being utterly insufferable.

"fucking Ashley…" I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Yes, I wasn't trying to impress anyone but I didn't take too kindly to smelling bad either. After a hot shower, I felt less stressed about Ashley and I began to get ready. Just as I was applying the finishing touches to my make-up, my doorbell rang, signaling that Olivia and Kyla were here. I finished up and took a look in the mirror. Hot. I then grabbed my purse that was on my bed and headed downstairs. I opened the door and only Olivia was in sight. She looked rather sexy tonight and I definitely knew she was planning on scoring.

"Hey where's Kyla?" I asked as she walked over the threshold and into the living room.

"She said she had something to do and that she would meet us there. She told me to go ahead and pick you up." Olivia said and I frowned. What could Kyla possibly be doing? _Probably Aiden_. I thought to myself and looked back to Olivia.

"Um I just gotta grab my shoes." I said and ran back upstairs. I chose my black peep toe wedges that went nicely with my outfit. I put them on and made my way back down stairs to where Olivia was sitting on the couch. She noticed my presence and rose from her seat.

"You ready to party?" She asked a cheesy ass gin plastered on her face. I smiled brightly at her and shook my head.

"You want to take my car or yours?" Olivia asked as we exited my front door and I closed the door behind me, locking it.

"Uh we can take yours." I said and she automatically unlocked her dodge challenger and I slid into the passenger seat. Of course I would opt for her car; it was way sweeter than mine. It was a midnight black, chrome rimmed, black leather interior, 2009 dodge challenger. It was a no brainer. Olivia peeled out of my drive way and we made our way to the club. The ride there was filled with Olivia and I blasting music and singing along to all the lyrics. It was rather fun. Just as we hit the Freeway to make the drive there quicker, Lady GaGas Just dance came on and Olivia turned it up louder. We began to dance in our seats and sang along with the lyrics.

We finally reached the off ramp and before we knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the club. It was packed and the line went on for miles. Normally I would dread that but seeing as Olivia's dad was part owner of the club, we were a shoe in. We got out of the car and immediately people started noticing us, or should I say Olivia. Olivia locked her car and we began towards the club, her arm linked in mine. As we cut to the front, we saw Kyla. Billie, the door guy, quickly let us pass the rope and into the club. I heard a few people in the long ass line groan and I laughed. Suckers.

We grabbed a booth in a darker corner of the club and then made our way to the bar. Yea we were underage but that kind of thing didn't matter when you have a fake id that's expertly made. The music was pulsating through the club and there were a lot of people in the place. It was rather hot as well. The bar tender finally made his way to us and asked us for our orders.

"Yeah Ill have three shots of Cuervo and two shots of Sky Fusion." I looked at her and she smiled. That was one hell of an order.

"How about you beautiful" The bartender asked me and I threw up in my mouth a bit. _Can we say Ugh!_ I thought but smiled politely and ordered.

"I'll have two shots of Sky fusion and a shot of Vodka." I ordered and then Kyla ordered the same. I wasn't planning on getting shitfaced tonight because someone had to drive back home. My order wasn't as near as strong enough to get my eyes crossed. After our drinks came we made our way back to our booth. Olivia downed all three shots of Cuervo one after another. I looked at her wide eyed, laughing.

"Damn girl, slow down." I said playfully and she laughed.

"I plan on getting fucking tore up Spence." She said then followed that question up with throwing back the two shots of Sky Fusion. I laughed at her eagerness to get pissed and then knocked back my shot of Sky Fusion. I absolutely loved that shit. It was my favorite drink and I got it every time. It was my drink of choice and I usually followed it up with a shot of vodka but sometimes I would change it up.

"I'm going back to the bar. You girls want anything?" She asked Kyla and I and I shook my head. Kyla opted for another shot of Cuervo. As Olivia left the both to go to the bar, I stuck up a conversation with Kyla.

"So Ky, what did you do before you got here?" I asked, wanting to know what was so important that she had to do instead of riding with us to the club. She looked at me confused and I tilted my head to the side. I could tell she was going to lie to. How? We've been best friends since the eight grade. I knew. She knocked back her sky fusion, I guess staling to come up with a lie.

"Uh I had some school stuff to do." I raised my eyebrow. Kyla doing school stuff? I think not.

"Liar. What were you doing?" I asked and she looked at me guilty.

"I wasn't doing anything I was just stalling." She admitted and I frowned. _Stalling for what?_ I thought.

"Staling for what?" Just as I asked that question, Olivia came back with the drinks in hand. Kyla looked to me and then to Olivia and I knew something was fishy. _What the hell was she talking about?_ I thought and downed my other Sky Fusion. Olivia took the seat across from me that she recently occupied and knocked back the Cuervo she had ordered. _Boy did she really plan on getting wasted tonight_. I thought. Just then I'm Not Your Boyfriend by 3oh!3 began to blast through the clubs speakers and Olivia's face lit up. It was her favorite song.

"Guys let go dance!" She squealed and I was already out of my seat. It was a good song to dance to and I loved the lyrics. I looked to Kyla, who looked like she was going to budge.

"Kyla, you coming?" I asked her over the loud music and she shook her head.

"Nah you guys go ahead." She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine then but it's your loss." I said smiling and Olivia grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. The beat surged through the club and everyone moved along with it.

I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
won't be your nasty little boy

Olivia and I came to a not so crowded spot and began to move to the music. I placed my hands on her hips as she moved in front of me to the beat. We both loved the song and it fueled our movements.

I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish,  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss

The chorus hit and Olivia began grinding on me.

You can catch me on the speedtrain,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain, 

I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through me as she began to grind harder into my center as the song progressed.

And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Melo, it's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Big poetic canine

_Oh god!_ I thought as she kept going, giving me no mercy. I tried to suppress a moan as she bent over a little. _Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph!_

You know I rep' this shit,  
I gots it tatted on my skin,  
If you fuckin' with my city,  
Then you fuckin' with my kin,  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherfuckers best believe it,  
That you're fuckin' with the best

I moved to the music as best I could and then Olivia turned in my arms, facing me. She had a smirk planted firmly on her face.

Kill the lights,  
These children learn from  
cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, ,  
and cheap drinks, It feels right All these  
asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi-  
Kill the lights, These children learn from  
cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and  
cheap drinks, It feels right…

The song came to the bridge and she ran her hands down the expanse of my back to rest them on arc of my back. She moved enticingly to the music, her eyes never leaving mine. We continued to dance to the song and as it came to the chorus again Olivia slipped her thigh in between my legs and I sucked in a sharp breath as she began to move it with the beat of the music, effectively making me moan. _God! No Spencer! Think happy thoughts! Think Ashley thoughts! _I yelled to myself and as I was trying not to moan at the rough contact to my clit. Olivia placed her hand on my cheek. We both stopped moving to the music. She had this look in her eye and then she leaned in. My breath hitched and as she came close to my lips, she snaked her tongue out and licked them. I jerked back, thinking of Ashley. _I just became so much more sober_. I thought. I couldn't do that to her. Especially not when she was feeling insecure about my whole friendship with Olivia. No matter how pissed I was at her I could never betray her like that.

A moment off hurt flashed across Olivia's face at my reaction. She backed up and I then left the dance floor. I knew she was shitty drunk but still. The line had been crossed.

"Spencer wait!" She called as I went back over to our booth and grabbed my things. Kyla gave me a questioning look and I ignored her, leaving the club. As I reached the outside I remembered I had rode here with Olivia and cursed my self for not agreeing to take my car. I couldn't ask Kyla for a ride either because I didn't even know how the hell she got there. I stood out in the cold, thinking of options. I could call Ashley but then I would have to explain why I wanted her to pick me up. That in itself would be a recipe for disaster. As I was thinking, Olivia came into my view, Kyla not too far behind her.

"Look Spencer, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I've had a lot to drink and it just…happened." She slurred her things in her hand, wobbling as she stood. I didn't say anything I just addressed Kyla.

"How did you get here Kyla? Did you bring your car?" I asked and she shook her head in the negative.

"No. I knew I was going to be drinking so I told Aiden to come pick me up when I called." She said and I suddenly had my way home.

"Alright. Would it be cool if I rode with you guys?" I asked and Olivia looked even more hurt and like she was about to fall on her ass, she was so drunk. Kyla looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah but Spence you can't leave Liv here like that. She is beyond drunk and she brought her car. She can't just leave and she definitely can't drive it herself…neither can I." Kyla said and I sighed. Yeah I was irritated with Olivia trying to make a move on me but I didn't want her driving like that. She would definitely kill herself. She could barely even stand.

"Your right, I'm gonna take her home. Are you gonna be good here by yourself? I can wait if you want. I don't like you being here by yourself." I said and she shook her head.

"No." She said looking at Olivia swaying. I grabbed her arm to steady her from falling flat on her face.

"She looks like death and Aiden is on his way. I'll be fine you go ahead and get her home." She said and I shook my head ok. I then went over to Olivia and wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder and helped her to the parking where her car was. When we finally made it to her car, I leaned her up against it so she wouldn't fall and retrieved her keys out of her purse. Olivia's eyes were drooping and she was swaying. She then started giggling and I knew she was so fucking wasted. I unlocked her car and opened the passenger side door. I then began to put her in the seat. She began to speak, or I should say slur to be more correct.

"Spencer I'm s-s-orry. I never meant to make you upset." She slurred as I reached over to buckle her in. After I heard the seatbelt clicked, I stopped in front of her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and a darker green then they usually were. I brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's okay Liv. I'm not upset with you. I know you're wasted out of your mind. You probably won't even remember this tomorrow." I said and she giggled.

"Prolly not." I then kissed her forehead and shut the passenger door. She was an utter mess but she was still my friend and I had to help her. I knew she would do the same thing for me if I was in her position. I rounded the car and got in, buckling my seatbelt and starting the engine. I peeled out of the parking lot of the club and hurtled on down the street. _Boy was she a mess..._

**AN: I was feeling highly generess after all the great reviews I decided to post up the next chapter...ENJOY! R&R**


	12. Nothing Happened!

It didn't take that long to reach Olivia's house seeing as the freeway was practically empty, it being really late. I really hoped my mom was still at work too because I was going to be grounded until the sun disappeared if she caught me coming in late. I finally reached Olivia's house and pulled into her driveway. Her parents' cars weren't in the drive way and I sighed. I cut the engine and unbuckled my seat belt. I looked over to Olivia who was asleep then I opened my car door and went over to the passenger side door. I opened it and lightly shook Olivia awake.

"Olivia? Wake up were at your house." I said reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt. She groaned and began to move out of the car. I helped her out. Once again I leaned her up against the car as I did at the club and got our things. I then locked the car and helped Olivia to her front door. I retrieved her house keys out of her purse and opened the door. It was dark in her house so I flipped on the living room lights and then I proceeded to help her to her room. Her house was as big as Ashley's and just as empty. I felt sorry for Olivia because I knew what her parents were like. They didn't care two shits about her. It had always been like that. They thought handing her money would solve all her troubles and really it didn't.

Once we made it up the dreadful stairs I opened her room door and I helped her to her bed. She collapsed on top of the covers and I felt my job was done. I felt horrible about leaving her here by herself because she was still very much drunk. I dreaded the thought of her suffocating on her own vomit. _EWW that's gross_. I thought. I made sure she was okay and then I began to make my way out of her room and walk home. I know what your thinking and no I'm not crazy. She only lived a couple blocks from my house and the night air would do me good. Just as I reached her door her voice stopped me.

"Will you stay with me?" Olivia asked rather quietly and if the rest of the house wasn't so dead silent I would have thought I imagined it. I froze and thought about it. I sighed.

"Of course." I said and then made my way back into her room and shut her room door. I remembered locking the door downstairs before I brought her up so I wasn't worried about that. I sat my things on the chair near her computer and took up the space next to her. I knew staying was a little risky due to the possible prospects of being slaughtered by my parents and considering the earlier events but it wasn't like I was going to sleep with her or even make the slightest move on her. I was very much in love with Ashley and doing that would ruin everything. I leaned my head against her headboard and crossed my legs. I didn't plan on getting any sleep tonight. _Thank god tomorrows Sunday._ I thought. As I played with my fingernails in the light that came from her window, Olivia turned towards me and put her head on my leg and I ran my fingers through her hair. She used to always do the same thing for me when ever I would show up at her house drunk after a club night that she didn't attend with me. She then began to speak.

"Spencer? What happened to us?" She asked and I looked down at her. Olivia was looking straight at the far wall from what I could tell from the dim light.

"I don't know Liv. There was just a time where you stop being my girlfriend and became my friend. I don't really know." I said trying to answer her as truthfully as possible. We shouldn't even be having this conversation. My pant leg all of a sudden felt hot and I looked down at her to see her crying. _God everything was so messed up._ I thought as she spoke up again.

"I just can't seem to let you go Spencer. That's why I stopped talking to you because I couldn't deal with just being your friend. I wanted more because somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Fully and completely but I always knew that you had the biggest crush on Ashley. I mean even when we were dating you use to talk about her a lot and I hated that. I hated it with a passion. I knew that she already held your heart even if neither of you realized it yet." Olivia took a breath and I effectively held mine. She spoke up again.

"I'm still in love with you Spencer and I don't think that's something I can ever get over. I gave you my whole heart and although you willingly gave it back, I'll never regret sharing it with you. I know I'm not the one you want and I can deal with that because as long as you're happy then I'm happy. Truthfully, I'll be happy to see you smile, even if that means it's with Ashley and not me. Because I love you enough to let you go." She said finishing and I let a silent tear roll down my face. She sounded so broken and I wanted to kick myself for making her feel that way. I just stayed quiet for quite some time, just sitting there trying to figure out what I could possibly say to make her heart hurt less than it did. After what seemed like an eternity I finally found my voice, as small as it was.

"Olivia I…" I began, looking down at her but she was sound asleep. I then shut up and just continued to run my fingers through her hair. I let a heavy sigh slip from my mouth. I felt sleep tugging at my body. I tried to hold my eyes open as best I could but sleep wouldn't let that happen. I then gently removed Olivia's head from my lap and rested it on her pillow. I discarded my shoes and scooted down on her bed. As soon as my head hit her other pillow, sleep consumed my emotionally exhausted body and drove me into a deep sleep. _God how did this get so complicated._

The next morning I woke up with a slight headache. Yeah I didn't drink as much as Olivia and Kyla, but I did have my fair share of alcohol. The suns rays were shining bright through Olivia's bedroom window and I winced at the light. I slowly turned over in my spot to see the place where Olivia once occupied was empty. I heard her throwing up in the bathroom and Got out of bed, making my way to her. I opened the door to see her bent over the toilet bowl.

"Well aren't you just the picture of beauty on this bright Sunday afternoon." I said standing in the doorway. She looked over to me, and gave me a face. Olivia then began throwing up again. I walked over to her and held her hair back. I rubbed her back as she spewed into toilet, hoping to make her feel a little better. Olivia carried on that way for about a minute and a half more and finally finished. She flushed the toilet and I let go of her hair. She rose from her knees and made her way to the sink while I stood in the arch of the door. Olivia retrieved her toothbrush and began brushing the foul taste out of her mouth. Although she was at her worst, she still looked rather beautiful. Her brown hair was slightly messy and her green eyes were vibrant but also carrying a slight dullness from being hung over. She had on no make-up and her face was as clear as the day outside. I guess she caught me staring at her because she turned around and looked at me. Olivia had her toothbrush in her mouth, the foam from the toothpaste slightly forming around her mouth. She looked cute.

"Wha?" Olivia asked, toothbrush still in mouth. She turned back towards the sink and spit then started brushing again.

"Nothing." I said smiling. She then finished, spitting out the toothpaste and washing the toothpaste from around her mouth. Olivia then rinsed her toothbrush and dropped it in the holder. She grabbed the mouth wash from the medicine cabinet and rinsed her mouth out. When she finished she put the mouth wash back and shut the medicine cabinet. She heavily sighed and placed her hands on either side of the sink.

"I meant what I said last night Spencer." Olivia suddenly spoke and I stood up straight in the threshold of the door. I thought she wouldn't remember but I guess she did. _Looks like she wasn't as drunk as I thought she was._ I thought as she turned and looked directly at me.

"I didn't mean for it to come out at the time but I meant what I said. I'm also sorry for what I did. I am the last person that wants to get in between you and you're happiness…even if it is with the likes of my nemesis." Olivia said smiling. I smiled back.

"I appreciate that Liv, I really do but do you realize if we would have kissed last night, the problems it would have caused me? I don't think Ashley would ever trust me after that." I said voicing how I felt. Olivia avoided my eyes.

"I know and I would hate myself for it if something like that did happen. I'm just glad you walked away when you did. " She said and I nodded my head. There were a few minutes of silence and then Olivia proceeded out of the bathroom and back into her room. She then made her way to the closet and disappeared inside of it. I took a seat on her bed, glancing at her clock. It read 10:30. _Shit! My mom is going to utterly kill me!_ I thought as Olivia came back out of her closet dressed in shorts and a black tank top. I thanked god my dad was on a business trip and not home as well. Then id really be dead. I rose from the bed.

"So you wanna go get breakfast? Or do you have things to do? " She asked a little nervously and I smiled.

"I would love to but…" I said grabbing my things out of her computer chair and slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"I have to get home so my mother can slaughter me." I said and she laughed.

"Oh man…I'm sorry about that. If your mom trips just tell her to call me. Ill vouch for you. Tell her we had a girl's night in." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and pulled her in for a hug. It only lasted a few seconds and we pulled apart.

"You want me to give you a lift home?" Olivia asked and I shook my head no.

"Nah, it's a beautiful day. I think Ill walk. It'll give me time to clear my head." Olivia looked a little sad and found interest in her feet.

"Oh ok." She said and looked back at me. I then spoke up.

"Olivia, you do know that nothing can ever happen between us right? I love you with all my heart but not the way you want me too. I can't be there for you like I use to…when we were together. You're my friend and I don't want to loose you because of this. I like having you in my life and I want it to stay that way. But if its too hard for you then I understand. Completely. It would just suck that it would have to be that way." I said. I wanted her to know that what happened last night or almost happened, can't ever happen again. I didn't want her to think just because I was there for her I was going to be with her again. It just not like that anymore.

"I understand Spencer. I'm not completely stupid; I know what Ashley means to you. I never expected anything to happen between us either…but hey a girl can dream right?" She said smiling and I smiled back. I pulled her into another hug. I then posed a question as she rubbed my back, still engulfed in my arms.

"Liv?" I questioned.

"Yea?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to tell you I love you know? I mean what with everything you said and all." Olivia pulled back from my embrace and looked me in the face.

"Umm…go Steelers?" She asked and I laughed as we both let our arms fall from each other, backing away a good distance. The Steelers were her favorite football team.

"Alright well, go Steelers." I said and she smiled.

"Go Steelers." She repeated and shoved her hands in the little pockets of her shorts.

"I'll see you later Liv." I said and she said her goodbye to me. I then exited her bedroom and then her house. The morning air was cool on my face as I began my trek back to my house. The sun was bright but not bright enough to make it unbearably hot. I stopped on the sidewalk and riffled through my purse and pulled out my iPod. I always kept it where ever I was. I put the buds in my ear and continued on down the street. First day of my life by Bright Eyes flooded through my ear buds and I bobbed my head to the happy tune, singing along with some of the words. That song was my happy song. I could listen to it whenever I was feeling shitty or sad and it would cheer me up. My favorite line from it is I think I as blind before I met you. It's so disgustingly cute and I love it.

As my big white house came in view, I noticed someone walking towards me. It was Ashley. I came to a stop in my driveway and so did she, coffees in hand.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" I asked and she scoffed but smiled.

"Well good morning to you too." She said and I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you here." I said and I was. Especially after what happened yesterday.

"Yea I know. I called you but uh you didn't pick up and Kyla said she didn't know where you were so I thought I would grace you with coffee. I figured you probably had a hard night and would need it. And I also wanted to apologize for being a bitch yesterday and blowing up on you when you didn't even deserve it." She said and I smiled. Ashley then looked puzzled.

"Are you just getting home?" She asked and I looked down at my feet.

"Uh yeah I was with Olivia and-" Ashley quickly cut me off.

"You spent the night with her?" She asked and I looked back up at her. Ashley looked hurt and I knew staying with Olivia would be a bad idea. I didn't want to leave her alone though.

"Yeah but Ashley it wasn't even like th-" I said trying to justify my actions and she cut me off again .Maybe the guilty look on my face was giving her the wrong idea.

"Oh just save it Spencer." She said angrily and I stomped my foot. Yeah a five year olds move but I needed her to listen to me.

"Would you let me explain? Nothing happened she was drunk an her parents weren't home-" Ashley cut me off mid sentence once again. _Jesus I want to scream. _I thought as she spoke up.

"I can't believe you Spencer." She handed me the coffees and began to walk away. She wasn't letting me explain the whole situation and it was frustrating.

"Ashley wait a sec!" I yelled after her and she stopped in her tracks turning around.

"And to think I was the one that needed to earn **your** trust." That was all she said before she turned around, got into her mustang and sped off.

"But I didn't do anything!" I yelled into the morning sky and an old man that was jogging down the street looked at me like I had three heads. I then stomped my way to the front door. As I tried to unlock the door with my keys I spilt the damn hot coffee all over me.

"Motherfucker!" I exclaimed as the hot substance scalded my skin. I set the coffees down on the porch and then unlocked the door. _Maybe you should have thought of that before you gave yourself third degree burns dumb ass._ I thought to myself as I picked the coffee up and crossed the threshold of my living room. My mother wasn't home, probably having gone back into work and I sighed in relief. I kicked the door shut with my foot and made my way to the kitchen. I set the coffees and my bag on the counter and sighed heavily. My life was a fucking mess. A clown show was what it was. I then took the note that was posted to the refrigerator read it out loud.

"I will be home for dinner and we will be having a talk-Mom" _Just Great!_ I balled the note up and threw it across the kitchen. I knew I hadn't gotten off scoot free seeing as mom probably got in about 2 and realized I wasn't home. Dad was due to be home until tomorrow and I prayed it would come faster. He always tamed the annoyance that was in her. I loved my mother yes but she annoyed the hell out of me on occasions. I glanced at the coffees sat on the counter and frowned. _**Now**__ how was I going to fix things with Ashley?_ I thought. And when did the fucking tables turn? Now I was the one that had to get her to talk to me. Or maybe I should just give up. We were only going around in fucking circles. I mean every time we tried to be together something always gets in the way. Whether its insecurity, past lovers, hateful people, or noisy ass best friends, something always gets in our way.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, utterly frustrated. I couldn't give up though. I was in love with her. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a juice. I then exhaustedly drug myself to the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and nothing good was on. Even if there was I was too tired to watch it. I then rose from the couch and went to my bedroom to take a nap. As I opened my room door, I immediately went to my bed and collapsed on it. As soon as my head hit the pillow, sleep tug at my body. I didn't know exactly what to do about Ashley or Olivia so I opted for sleeping on it…literally. _Why cant things just be easy?_

**AN: Thanks so much for the lovely comments! They make me smile oh so much and some of you are freaking hilarious so thank you! Ugh finals are coming up which is why I have been posting kind of frequently in fear that I wont get to due to excessive hitting of the books lol as for the comment about whether some one can get drunk that fast...I think so? Lol I was speculating I guess ppl who can't hold their liquor and are lightweights can haha hope that helps =] anyways once again ENJOY and R&R!**


	13. Parking Lot Meetings

After knocking out to forget my problem, I woke up to my phone ringing off the hook. I groaned because it woke me up out of a peaceful sleep but was hoping it would be Ashley calling me. I got out of my bed and grabbed it off of the computer table and answered it.

"Ashley?" I asked into the tiny speaker.

"Uh no. It's me." She said and I sighed. I didn't notice because it didn't ring her usual ringtone.

"What's up?" I asked and she sighed into the phone.

"Just wanted to see if you got home in one piece. Ashley called me this morning asking if I knew where you were and I didn't so Id thought I would find out you know. Just in case she sent a search team looking for you." Kyla said laughing a little and I joined.

"Well we got in a fight." I said remembering the events of this morning.

"Yea? About what?" She asked.

"Well last night Liv was so drunk so when I took her home her parents weren't there and she asked me to stay." I began. Kyla then interjected.

"You guys slept together?" She said sounding a little hopeful and I rolled my eyes.

"God no Kyla I just watched over her. But when I came Home this morning, walking, I ran into Ashley and that's the first thing she thought. So now everything is screwed up. And don't think I didn't realize you planned that last night." I said finishing and she sighed into the phone.

"Look I wasn't hoping that you guys slept together I was just hoping you two would talk. I definitely didn't plan for her to get shitfaced and make a move on you either. I mean I just think you're good for each other. You always were." Kyla said and I immediately grew mad with her.

"Well Kyla we did talk and she told me she was in love with me and I told her that nothing could ever and would never happen between us because I'm in love with Ashley." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why Spencer? I don't understand what you see in her. Ever since you two got together she has caused you nothing but problems. She isn't good enough for you Spencer and the sooner you see that, the sooner you'll be able to be happy again." She said and sent me over the top.

"You know what? I cannot believe you Kyla! You're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to support me no matter how stupid my decision is! I would never try to sabotage any relationship you ever had with a person I didn't like!" I said utterly angry with her.

"I'm not trying to sabotage your relationship with Ashley; I'm trying to do what's best for you Spence. Can't you see that? I'm not trying to be a bad friend; I think I'm being a good friend. She's not good for you and you know that." Kyla said and I was starting to get frustrated.

"You're not my goddamn mother Kyla! How in the hell would you know what was best for me! You know you really are taking the award for being the shittiest best friend in history." I said and she sighed once again.

"Look Spence, I'm gonna let you cool down because I don't want either of us to say something we will both regret." She said and I blew out my breath.

"Fine." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyla said and I hung up the phone. God I can't believe her. She was being utterly crazy and unreasonable. I glanced at my clock and it read 9:00. _Boy I slept for a long time._ I thought as I tossed my phone on my bed. Just as I threw myself back on my bed my mom came through my bedroom door.

"Hey honey I'm home. Um I'm gonna get dinner started in a bit what would you like?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm not really hungry mom but thanks." I said and I guess she sensed there was something wrong because she crossed the threshold of my room and sat at the end of my bed.

"Is everything alright Honey?" Paula asked and I shook my head yes.

"Yeah I've just had a really long day." I said finally sitting up on my bed.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I sighed.

"Um not really. Its just complicated life stuff but I can deal with it." I said and she smiled weakly and patted my leg.

"Well I hope everything works out for you sweetie." She said and rose from her position and made way out of my room. She then turned back towards me and spoke.

"If you happen to get hungry your dinner will be in the oven. I have to be back at work at 9:30. Oh and you getting in at whatever time you got in this morning? Don't let it happen again."

She said I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, wont happen again." I said and she nodded her head. I really hated that she had to work 24-7. Even though she still annoyed me at certain points she was my mother and I still loved having her around.

"Thanks mom." She smiled at left my room, closing the door behind her. I fell back on my bed and sighed. _Boy my life is a mess._ I thought. Everything was so messed up. Kyla and I are fighting; Ashley is beyond pissed at me, and Olivia just haaaad to confess that she's in love with me. I looked over at my cell phone and opted to call Ashley. I dialed her number and it rang. And rang and rang. She didn't pick up. I knew she wouldn't so I left her a message.

"Ashley it's me Spencer. Could you please pick up? I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but we need to talk. I need to explain what happened. I swear it was nothing. Nothing happened between Olivia and I and I sure as hell didn't sleep with her. You gotta believe me…"I sighed.

"Just…Just please call me back." I said and then hung up the phone. I really hope she called me back. I then got out of my bed again, changed into a black beater and some checkered boxers and called it a night.

Ashley's POV

I sat at my computer going through my junk mail. I was in the biggest funk from the events of this morning. I decided to be a good almost girlfriend and bring Spencer coffee after she had a rough night battling the alcohol and come to find out she hadn't even gone home that night. She spent the night with Olivia. Olivia! Of all people! I can't believe she would betray me like that and sleep with Olivia after everything I told her. I told her how I felt about them just hanging out together at the mall. She should have known I would be livid about them hanging out in the sheets.

I bring her coffee and an apology and what do I get? A 'I'm sorry Ashley I slept with Olivia…your arch nemesis! I said to myself and I continued to go through the thousands of messages in my inbox. Just as I was doing so I heard my house phone ring and I grabbed it off the night stand, looking at the caller ID. _Speak of the devil_. I thought as Spencer's name flashed. I sat the phone back down and went back to what I was doing. I was not in the mood to talk to her. After it rang about four times my answering machine blared through my quiet room. Her voice was beautiful and soft but held so much confusion and hurt. _What did she need to feel hurt for_? I thought as I listened to what she had to say.

"Ashley it's me Spencer. Could you please pick up? I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but we need to talk. I need to explain what happened. I swear it was nothing. Nothing happened between Olivia and I and I sure as hell didn't sleep with her. You gotta believe me…Just…Just please call me back." She finished and my answering machine clicked off. I sighed. Of course I would talk to her but I needed to get my shit straight and figure out what I wanted. I know I love her, more than anything but I don't think I can deal with this. With her and Olivia. Friends or whatever, it didn't matter; I don't want Olivia around. I don't know if I can't take anymore interruptions and it was obvious something didn't want Spencer and I together because there was always something in the way. I don't know what I want but I would figure it out soon. _Let's just hope I make the best decision for both of us._

Spencer's POV

The next morning I woke the incessant ringing of my alarm clock. _Ugh Monday morning!_ I thought as I rolled out of bed and put my feet on the floor. I then went to my closet, got my clothes and headed for a shower. I took a long hot shower and I let that wake me up. Today I was going to get Ashley to talk to me. No matter what. Once I was all squeaky clean I put on my clothes, blow dried my hair and went back in my room. As I entered, the wafting smell of pancakes and bacon assaulted my nose. I knew by that, that my dad was home. I then sat on my bed and proceeded to put on my high top dunks. They were my favorite because they had the comic book character flash on the side and they were red, white, and yellow. After getting fully dressed, I grabbed my school bag and made my way downstairs. As I entered the kitchen and threw my bag on the barstool counter my dad greeted me.

"Hey sweetie!" My dad greeted me, walking away from the stove and pulling me into a bear hug. I loved his bear hugs and his blueberry pancakes. My dad was a really good cook and it was something that he loved to do. I always asked him why he hadn't become a chef and he told me because he liked helping people a lot more.

"Hey daddy. I'm glad you're home." He smiled and let me out of his embrace. I took a seat at the bars tool and he made his way back to the stove, cutting off the fire and slapping the bacon on a plate. I glanced at the clock on the stove and it read 7:15. _Ahh I have time to eat breakfast before leaving._ I thought as my dad set a deliciously looking plate of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. _Mmmm my favorite. _I immediately dug my fork in. My dad took the seat across from me at the ba rstool.

"So honey I talked to your mother yesterday and she told me that you've been really down lately. You want to talk about it?" He asked and I finished chewing the food I had in my mouth and then sighed.

"Ok so I have been on and off again with Ashley." I start and he cuts me off.

"As in Ashley Davies Ashley?" My dad asks and I cautiously shake my head in the positive, continuing to eat.

"Wow you've had the biggest crush on her since I could remember." I look at him shocked as I swallowed another bite of pancake.

"How did you know?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm a dad…I know these things." He confirmed and I shook my head smiling.

"Ok so yea and we've been having problems. You know dealing with trust issues and then the fact that I'm friends with my ex who's her arch nemesis. Ashley doesn't trust her and now I'm not so sure she trusts me anymore because last night I spent the night with Olivia." My dad's eyebrows raised and I quickly explained myself.

"Strictly in the non-sexual way! We went out with Kyla and she got totally drunk so I stayed with her because her parents weren't home and I wanted to make sure she was alright. Well when I was on my way home the next morning I ran into Ashley and we got in this huge fight and now she thinks I slept with her. Which I did not." I said continuing to eat my breakfast. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:20. I still have time. I thought as I continued to chew.

"So what should I do?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Well first off you need to solve this Olivia problem. Do you have feelings for her like Ashley suspects you do? Or does she for you?" I took a drink from my orange juice.

"I already cleared it up yesterday. She told me she was in love with me but that if Ashley made me happy she wasn't going to get in the way. I then told her that nothing would ever happen between us and she agreed. So that's solved its Ashley that causing me to have this monster headache. She won't even answer my calls dad." I said finishing off my breakfast and getting up to dump my plate in the sink.

"Well the only thing you can do sweetheart is to talk to her and try to make her understand that nothing did or will ever happen between you and Olivia. Then you have to try to make her understand that it's her that you want." He said and I sighed.

"I know that dad but-" He cut me off.

"Spence this isn't going to magically fix itself. You have to try and fix it yourself. If things were ever that easy we wouldn't have the problems we have now. Hell I even wish things were that easy." My dad said chuckling and I joined in. I looked at the clock and it read 7:26. _Ugh time to get off to school._ I thought as I grabbed my bag off the counter.

"Well dad it was nice talking to you." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"but I have to go to dreadful school." I finished, proceeding to leave the kitchen.

"Alright honey. Have a great day at school." He said and I began to leave.

"And Spencer?" I stopped in my tracks.

"Yea?" I asked and he gave me a small smile.

"You'll figure out the right thing to do. You always have." My dad said and I smiled back.

"Thanks dad." I said and then left the house. I unlocked my car and got in, it was rather cold on this unlovely Monday morning so as soon as I got in my car I turned my heater on. I shut my door, started my car and peeled out of the driveway and to school. I pulled into the school parking lot not too soon after and go out. As I was pulling my back pack from the passenger side I saw Ashley pulling into the parking lot as well. _Now's the time to talk to her_. I thought as I quickly hauled my bag up on my shoulder and shut my car door, locking it. I saw her step out of her mustang and she looked exceptionally good today. _What the hell am I saying? She always looks fucking great._ As I stood there drooling over her I heard her car chirp and she began heading towards the school. _Shoot_. I thought as I hauled ass to catch up with her. As I got a little ways behind her I called to her.

"Ashley! Wait up!" I said as I finally got next to her, she kept walking. I sighed and seeing that she wasn't going to stop for me I began to walk backwards in front of her.

"Did you get my message?" I asked, hoping she would say something.

"Yes I got your message." Was her simple response as she still kept walking and finally I stopped in front of her, forcing her to stop as well.

"Go away Spencer…its too early for this shit." She said and I frowned. _God why was she being like this?_ I thought.

"I'm not going away Ashley. Can you please just talk to me?" I asked and she sighed.

"What is there to talk about Spencer? You slept with Olivia and now its over between us. Is there something I missed?" Ashley asked pulling her big shades from her face and placing them on top of her head. _God her eyes are beautiful_. I thought. I then spoke up.

"Yeah there is something you missed. The part where I never slept with Olivia. I wouldn't do that to you. You mean way too much to me for me to ever do that to you." I said and she looked away from me. Right as I was about to speak up again the bell rang. If it was any other day the bell before class would have taken forever to ring. Ashley repositioned the strap to her bag on her shoulder and sighed.

"Look Spencer I have to get to class." Was all she said before she side stepped me and made her way out of the parking lot to her class. Ashley has to get to class…psh yeah right. I thought as I stood there watching her walk away.

"We are going to talk later!" I yelled out after her and she waved me off. I sighed._ Ashley was so goddamn stubborn_

**AN: Oh goddamn stubborn that Ashley is! Lol well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I as always loved the reviews now I have to get back to the never ending hours of studying...Love you guys! =D R&R**


	14. The Misadventures of Spencer and Kyla

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and R&R =D**

After my run in with Ashley and her dismissing me, I made my way towards my first period class. When I got there it was a bore as usually and I did the work sheet that was assigned, turned it in and slept the rest of the class. The bell soon rang and I was woken up by a tapping on my shoulder. I raised my head and it was Kyla.

"Hi," She said and I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Hi…bye." I said and began for the door. She stopped me.

"Spencer please wait…I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. You were right I have been a shitty ass best friend and I haven't been there for you like I should have. I should respect your choices of who you want to date and I'm sorry that I didn't. Forgive me?" Kyla asked and my face softened at her words. I knew she was forgiven. I mean she was only trying to look out for me.

"You're forgiven…but under one condition." I said and her face lit up.

"What?" She asked eagerly and I smiled.

"Do you promise not to interfere, sabotage, or be nosy about my and Ashley's relationship?" I asked and she smiled.

"I guess." Kyla said and I gave her a warning look.

"Fine ok. I promise not to interfere, sabotage, or be nosy concerning yours and Ashley's relationship." She said and I smiled. I then wrapped my arm around her shoulder and drug her out into the hallway and to our lockers.

"Well that's if Ashley and I still have a relationship." I said and Kyla gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked as we reached our lockers, opening them and retrieving the books we needed.

"Remember? I told you over the phone, well more of yelled at you, she's mad at me because she thinks I slept with Olivia the other night…which I fucking didn't." I said exasperated and slammed my locker shut, replacing the lock. Kyla did the same and began to walk me to my 2nd period.

"Well did you try talking to her?" She asked and I gave her a look that said _are you stupid?_

"of course I did Kyla. She won't even let me get one fucking word out. I try to explain and she won't let me. She so frustrating sometimes." I said and Kyla shrugged her shoulders.

"We could always just tie her to a chair and force her to listen to your side." Kyla said enthusiastically and I looked at her.

"What? Fine I'm shutting up." She said as we reached my music class. Yes the one with Ashley and I was going to try to talk to her, which I doubted she was going to listen.

"Well I hope all goes well for you Spence." She said and I blew out my breath.

"Yeah I hope so too Ky, I hope so too." I said and she began to turn.

"Catch ya later Spence." She said and I smiled.

"Catch ya later Ky." I then proceeded inside the music room and took my seat behind Aiden. Ashley was sitting in her regular seat drumming her fingers on the tabletop to the beat blasting from her iPod. Mrs. Demarcate was late and I figured this was as good a time as any to get Ashley to talk to me.

"Ashley," I said but she couldn't hear me, her IPod was so damn loud. I then took out my notebook and balled up a piece of paper and threw it at her. She quickly pulled a bud out of her ear and glared at Aiden thinking he was the one that did it. He laughed.

"It wasn't me princess." Aiden said and she flipped him off.

"It was me Ash…are you gonna talk to me at all?" I asked and she turned back around in her seat.

"No." Was all she said before she put her ear bud back in her ear and began drumming her fingers on the desk again. I sighed and Aiden turned in his seat to face me.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I said and he got a little serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed again.

"Nothing… just stuff." I said not wanting to talk about my personal problems in front of 20 something other nosy people.

"Come on you know you can talk to me Spence." Aiden said quieter so only I could hear him. I smiled.

"Maybe later. I really don't want to talk about it right now." He smiled and nodded his head ok. He then ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand away, smiling. _Jerk_. I thought as I caught Ashley watching me, glare plastered firmly on her face. She then spoke to me.

"What you gonna sleep with him too?" She asked and I swear everyone's head in that class turned towards us. Ashley discarded her iPod.

"What the hell is your problem Ashley?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm I don't know I think…I think it has to do with you sleeping with skanky ass bitches behind my back…Yeah that's what my problem is." Ashley said and the class was dead quiet, watching this play out. I wasn't going to fuel their desperate need to watch a scene.

"I'm not gonna do this with you. Not here. You wanna talk about this? Then meet me after class, if not then shut the hell up…and its fucked for you to even bring that shit up in mixed company." I said and just as she was about to say something back, most likely sarcastic and smart assed, the teacher walked through the door.

Ashley glared at me and then turned back around in her seat. I did the same. Aiden turned around in his seat and gave me a questioning look and I shook my head, telling him not to worry. I was now officially beyond pissed at Ashley for doing what she did. It was fucking low and now we would definitely be talking. I stewed in my own anger for the rest of the class, not believing Ashley would do something like that. My music class probably thought I was a fucking whore. I worked on my music as assigned for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang, I packed my things and was the first one out of class. I walked to my locker, discarded my music book and proceeded to my third period. I mean I would understand Ashley being mad if I really had slept with Olivia…but I didn't!

I took my seat next to Kyla and immediately zoned out. Today was too stressful…and it was only third period. I still had three more fucking classes, another of which was with Ashley. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to listen to what the teacher was droning on about. It wasn't working. During sometime I stopped listening and before I knew it, Kyla was slapping me out of my daze, telling me class was over. _Thank mercy to all that was holy_. I thought as I walked down the hall with Kyla. I decided I didn't want to go to another class. I decided to ditch.

"Look Ky I'm not gonna go to fourth." Kyla looked at me like I was crazy. Why, you ask? Well that's because out of 5 years of having six class periods, I've never ditched. She use to always try to get me to ditch with her in 8th grade but I never would. My theory? Somehow I would get caught and they would call my mother who would in turn disown me. Crazy troll logic I know but hey, I was young.

"Are you telling me you're gonna ditch?" She asked surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah I can't deal with teachers anymore or class for that matter. Maybe after lunch but not right now. Right now I just need a breather." Kyla smiled and linked her arm in mine.

"Great I'm coming with you. I know the perfect place." She said and drug me down the hall. We exited the glass double doors at the end of the hall and went towards the P.E. area. I didn't know where the hell she was taking me but I trusted her not to get us caught. Just as I said that I saw Principal Jenkins in our view and Kyla jerked me behind one of the portables with her. We laughed.

"Do you think he saw us?" I asked and she shook her head in the negative.

"No I think were good." She poked her head out and I did the same. He was gone and we continued our trek to wherever the hell she was taking us. We crossed the long ass football field and then she stopped. We had reached our destination and it was a nice little hill with a big oak tree shading the sun out of the way. Kyla and I both got comfortable on the grass underneath the tree and sighed. I was tired from our trek across the whole school campus but I was feeling a little better. A little less frustrated. I didn't understand why Ashley wasn't hearing me out. I can't believe that she believes I would do something as horrible as sleeping with Olivia. I would never do that to her. As I was in my own world thinking, Kyla began rummaging through her bag. I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ah got it." Kyla said pulling out little bag and what was in it I could not believe.

"Kyla is that…weed?" I asked in shock and she shook her head in the positive.

"Yeah. I've only tried it once and that was with your brother." She said laughing and I slapped her in the arm.

"What? He offered and I accepted. Simple as that. It's actually quite calming…you wanna try?" She asked and I laughed.

"Hey I'm not like those bad friends in the commercials trying to get you high. I just want to calm your senses." Kyla said and I laughed again. I wasn't opposed to it. Id always wanted to try but just never got around to it. I knew my brother smoked weed quite a bit in high school but I never asked him for any.

"Sure lets do it." I said and Kyla smiled but then stopped her movements.

"Wait you don't feel pressured do you?" She asked retardedly and we both laughed.

"No! just roll the blunt." I said and she smiled, beginning to roll the weed again.

"Just checking." She said as she continued to roll. I then started to wonder where she learned to roll so well. _Probably from hanging with the stoners._ I thought. Kyla soon finished a pulled out her trusty checkered lighter. Kyla and I had won it in a game of pool, along with 200 sweet buckaroonies, after beating the pants off of Bobby Countavelli, who was supposedly the pool champion. _Ha not that night._ I thought as Kyla lit the weed filled little paper and the smell immediately wafted through the air. Kyla took a long puff and held the smoke in a bit. She then passed it to me and I looked at it a moment.

"Either smoke it or pass it back bitch." Kyla said laughing and I then took a puff and began to cough wildly. Kyla then snatched the blunt from me.

"Amateur." Was all she said before she took another long puff. _Whatever_. I thought as I slowly stopped coughing. I started to feel a little light headed. I took another puff, without coughing my lungs out might I add, and felt myself begin to calm. Kyla and I did that for quite some time, passing it back and forth chatting about nothing. I then felt like talking to her about Ashley.

"Kyla? Why do you think she's being like this? I mean I never did anything to her." I said and Kyla laughed.

"Maybe that's your problem." She said and I frowned, not knowing what she meant. Then I got it. I never did anything to her. _Haha Kyla's so funny_. I thought sarcastically as she passed me the weed again and I took another puff.

"I don't know but uh she seems pretty gung hoe stuck on the fact that you slept with Olivia." She said then giggled.

"Ha I said hoe." Kyla said and I laughed too.

"Hey! But I didn't sleep with Olivia!" I said suddenly realizing what she said.

"I know that and you know that but she doesn't. She can't see past that big head of hers to realize what you're telling her might be…" Kyla paused for quite some time.

"What was I saying?" She asked and then put the bud out. We were done getting our high and calm.

"Ashley thinking I slept with Olivia." I said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah what your telling her might be true. She doesn't trust you Spence which is kinda weird seeing as she's the one you couldn't trust…the tables have turned." She says making circles with her fingers. I sighed. Kyla put the blunt back in the baggie, zipped it up and put it back in her bag.

"I know…it's unfair. I try to help a drunken friend out and then get accused of being a slutty lying liar who lies…hmm how the world loves me." I said as Kyla pulled out body spray from her bag. She sprayed a heavy amount on her and passed it to me. I did the same and then threw it back in her bag. She then handed me a few Listerine strips and I quickly put them in my mouth, getting rid of the smell of weed. Then it occurred to me how many times Kyla had really gotten high. I mean she was unusually prepared. Just as we were getting rid of the smell the bell for lunch rang. _Good because I'm getting kind of fucking hungry_. I thought as Kyla and I both rose from our seats. We then grabbed our bags and started to make the trek back to the main school campus. On our way we laughed and giggled and Kyla almost tripped, which made us laugh even harder.

When we finally reached the cafeteria, we got in line and waited for lunch. I was beyond hungry. Kyla and I got our food, grabbing extra cheese crunchies and juices and sat at our usual table. I immediately began to eat. As I was eating I saw Ashley cross the cafeteria and enter the food line. _God she's so beautiful_. I thought. I didn't want to be fighting with her anymore. I just wanted to hold her and let her know everything is going to be ok. I still can't believe how bad things are turning out. If I knew all of this shit was going to happen, I never would have gone to Ashley's house after school that day. I would have never talked to her after class. I would have just left things how they were. Where Ashley didn't even know I existed and I knew she was all I would ever want. But I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles in this cruel world. Kyla and I finally finished eating, yes all the food we got, and chilled. We talked about nothing in particular, just passing the time by.

"So are you gonna like go talk to her?" Kyla asked picking at her nails. She then looked at me and man her eyes were fucking red. Like if she decided to use gasoline as fucking eyes drops. I then began to laugh. Gasoline for eye drops? I crack myself up sometimes. Kyla stopped looking at her nails again and decided on looking at me like I was a fucking loon.

"Dude you look so fucking blown right now. Your eyes are redder than a ginger kid's hairy ass." I said and Kyla started busting out laughing.

"Seriously?" I shook my head yes, still laughing.

"Well yours aren't so clear princess." She said and I shrugged. _That's the price you have to pay for getting high._ I thought and sipped on my juice box. Aiden then came and took up the empty chair at our table. He took one look at Kyla laughing and me trying to hold it back and shook his head smiling.

"Are you two retards high? Did you smoke what I gave you?" He asked, directing it to Kyla and Kyla and I shook our head no.

"Ok just a little bit but shush. Don't tell anyone." I said and then the bell rang, scaring the shit out of me. I clutched at my chest then began to laugh. Aiden rose from his seat.

"Well potheads…Ill catch you later. Just stopped by to say Hi." Aiden said placing a kiss to Kyla's temple and giving me a wave. Kyla and I rose from our seats and as we did, I saw Ashley beginning to leave the cafeteria. I probably should go talk to her but I didn't really feel like having her call me a whore in front of our peers…again. I opted for going to P.E. and seeing how that played out. Maybe she would talk to me, maybe not. I think if I said she would, that would be fucking wishful thinking. I said bye to Kyla and walked towards the locker rooms. _I wonder how playing kickball high feels._

Well I made it to the locker room and changed just in time. Why was I running late? The pattern of the tile on the locker room floor intrigued me. Note to self: **Never** let Kyla get you high again. I also found out that we in fact weren't playing kickball but softball instead. So I guess the question I should be asking is _I wonder how it feels to swing a bat high._


	15. You Know, Kinda Like The Matrix?

**AN: Idk if this chapter is any good...its highly debatable lol but uh just let me know what you think...and a lot of you guys hate Ashley but she is being quite the ass...anyways R&R let me know what ya think? =D**

Our P.E. class along with Mr. Benson's class were now on the softball field in the blistering sun. Yeah it decided to get a whole lot hotter once it was decided upon that Mrs. Kingsleys sport of choice was softball. It figures as much. Ashley's team was the first ones to bat and Chelsea and I were playing out field with our team. We weren't really paying attention the whole game, seeing as our team sucked and we figured we would be on the field most of the class time anyways. I was telling Chelsea about how the mitt made my hand smell like stale, two day old sweaty gym socks when…

"Spence watch out!" Chelsea yelled and before I knew it, the goddamn softball was whizzing by my fucking head, barely missing it by an inch. It was so close I heard the sound of it breaking through the air as it passed my face. _Holy Jesus Christ!_ I thought. Thank god I moved my head in time or I would have had a right shiner. I had felt like I was moving in slow motion though. Like that scene in Without a Paddle where Seth Green did the matrix to dodge that bullet. Or no, better yet, the scene in Spider Man where that one bully kid went to punch Peter Parker in the face and he moved aside but in slow mo; and then the guy's fist tore ripples through the air? Yea? Yea that's what it was like. Totally.

I looked to see who was batting. Of course it was our lovely Ashley Davies. Well I should have known. The fucking ball had death to Spencer written all over it. She smirked and I glared at her as Chelsea switched positions with Justin to play next to me. I then began to walk towards that diamond, ready to let Ashley have it and Chelsea grabbed me by the arm. I'm kind of glad she did because as high as I was I would have probably tripped over my own feet…again.

"Whoa, calm down. Just let it go Spence…" She said and I repositioned myself at my spot.

"You okay?" Chelsea asked as Marlene came up to bat and Ashley was set on second base. I shook my head in the positive.

"Yeah I'm good but dude! Did you fucking see that? I mean that ball? I dodged that like it was something right out of a matrix movie. And did you see those ripples tear through the air?" I asked wide eyed and Chelsea looked at me like I was crazy and laughed. _Yeah don't say the things you discuss with yourself in your head, out loud to other people. It makes you sound crazy._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks for the heads up though. If that would have hit me, I would have a knot the size of Texas on my goddamn forehead. I don't know what the fucks her problem." I said and Chelsea laughed.

"Well if she does it again I give you full permission to drop kick her ass k?" She said and I smiled.

"Alright then…thanks again." I said and she smiled.

"No problem." Chelsea replied as Marlene hit on her third try, causing Ashley to make it all the way home. The game went on and I had two balls aimed at my head all thanks to Ashley. She even tried to take my legs out. I was having a real in depth conversation with Chelsea about the conspiracy of certain government based programs that developed in the same time sequence as the United States economic downfall and she goes hitting me in the leg with the fucking softball! I mean it was some deep shit we were talking about. After getting hit, I couldn't even comprehend what I was talking to Chelsea about and our conversation was lost so I opted for singing the lyrics to Gravy trains Sippin 40z as the game progressed.

Anyways, I was really starting to get sick of her trying to kill me with the softball and my high was starting to wear off. I welcomed that as a good thing though because I couldn't stop laughing at shit or swing the goddamn bat right. I mean one time during the game Connie Wilson, she was a junior, went to bat and Jordan pitched the ball, hitting her in the stomach and I could not, I mean for the life of me, stop laughing at the poor girl. I'm pretty sure she hates me right about now. As for swinging the bat, the first time I went up I couldn't even hold the bat. It felt so heavy but I finally got it and got three strikes out in 2 seconds flat. I bet I broke the world record for fastest out ever in the history of softball.

It was our last game and my team was back on the field again and once again Ashley was up to bat. _Where did she plan on hitting me with the ball next? My fucking crotch?_ I thought as she dug her shoes into the white diamond plate. She gave me a smirk and Jordan, the pitcher, pitched her a ball. It was good and it was headed right towards me. You know if I wasn't the one taking a personal beating with the ball, I'd say this girl hits like a fucking pro. Well this time the ball missed my head and crotch and clipped my fucking shoulder, which don't be fooled… it hurt like a mother fucker. Ashley smiled triumphantly and that was it. I took my mitt off and threw it on the ground, dust from the diamond wafting up and causing Chelsea to cough wildly. I had had enough! I began walking quickly towards home plate.

"And she's off." I heard Chelsea say from the distance. As I reached Ashley she developed this innocent look on her face.

"What?" Ashley asked hands in the air, smirk playing lightly on her face. I didn't waste any time.

"Ok we are doing this now." I said snatching her by the arm and pulling her off to the side.

"Mrs. Kingsley this will only take a minute. Continue without us." I said and Mrs. Kingsley shook her head. When I had drug Ashley aside far enough to be out of ear shot, I threw her arm out of my grasp violently. My high was completely gone, quickly replaced with boiling anger.

"You care to tell me what the fuck is your problem Ashley? You want to talk? Tell me how you're feeling? Go ahead! Right now!" I said and she laughed.

"Ok I will and I'll start by saying that I think it is fucked up that you spent the night with another girl behind my back." And there it was again. I threw my hands up in the air, utterly defeated.

"How many times do I have to fucking reiterate it to you? I did not sleep with her. We are just friends. That is all. Do I have to hit you over the head with it?" I asked frustrated.

"Well I don't think she thinks you guys are just friends." I sighed.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks! It only matters what you think and unfortufuckingly you think I slept with her, which is so far from the truth it's unbelievable!" I yelled and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell else am I suppose to think when I see you coming home at ten in the morning after being out with her? You sure as hell didn't expect me to think you guys were making an early day of it with a Mani and a Pedi after being dead hammered did you?" Ashley asked and I quickly answered.

"It would be a whole lot better than what you do think. Ashley I didn't sleep with her, I didn't have sex with her, and I didn't fuck her. She was drunk, so much she could barely stand so I took her home. I stayed with her because I didn't want her to be alone. Her parent's were on a business trip and she didn't have anybody else. Why can't you understand that?" I asked and there was silence. I took that as an opportunity to speak again.

"And you know what? It is so fucked that you are so quick to accuse me of sleeping with someone but how do I know while I was waiting to be able to trust you again, you didn't fuck some random chick on the side? I mean it's what you know right?" I said harshly.

"Are you fucking insane? I've been living like a goddamn monk for the past few months trying to get you to trust me again." Ashley said full on yelling. Our P.E. class began to watch us intently. Well this is one class that's gonna have a scene today because I was **not** backing down.

"Well I'm sorry it's been _**so**_ hard for you." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop turning this on me! This is about you and Olivia!" Ashley said and I laughed so very exhausted from throwing the words _I didn't not sleep with Olivia_ at her. I was tired of it. I sighed.

"I didn't sleep with her and you know deep down inside I didn't. You know how I feel about you Ashley. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else. I think you know that. And you know what else I'm starting to think? The problem isn't me…its you." I said and she raised her eyebrows, shocked.

"Me?" I shook my head.

"Yeah you. Our problem isn't about Olivia or trust or other people. It's about you finding reasons to keep us apart. Whether it's humiliating me in front of half the girls at our school or false accusations of me sleeping with someone else when you know deep down yourself I didn't, either way you keep finding ways to push me away." Ashley frowned at my statement then spoke up.

"Spencer that's ridiculous…" She began and I cut her off.

"No its not. Its there. You keep pushing me away and you never, ever let me in...Not all the way. You keep yourself at a distance from me because you're afraid of getting hurt and you know what, that's something I get. I get that. I understand that. But it just solidifies the fact that I'm not the one that's afraid of commitment…you are." I said and she looked away from me. I sighed.

"Spencer-" Ashley began and I cut her off.

"It's too late Ashley. You had your chance but instead you chose not to trust me to protect your heart like I said I would. What I don't understand is why? Have I ever done anything to make you **not** trust me?" I asked and she stayed silent. We had the full attention of the P.E. classes. They had long stopped playing softball.

"Spence I…" I shook my head.

"You know what? That doesn't matter now. None of it does because I can't commit to you just to have you pull away." I said and she stepped closer to me.

"I won't Spencer." I smiled weakly.

"You will because that's who you are. But like I said that doesn't matter anymore because you and I…were done. I can't do it anymore Ashley. We're going around in one huge fucking circle and frankly I'm tired of it. It's too hard and complicated and it hurts way too much. I just can't." I said blowing out my breath.

"Spencer you don't mean that." Ashley said and I shook my head positively.

"I do. I mean it Ashley. You and I want two very different things out of this relationship and if we can't agree on something as simple as what we want from each other then what do we expect to achieve? Let's face it…we were doomed from the very beginning." I said finishing. When I did I heard the whistle signaling the time to change blow. I then began to walk away from Ashley but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Spencer please…" She said softly, dropping my arm.

"Ashley if you love me, you'll let me go." Was all I said before I headed off towards the locker rooms. I felt the tears build up and spill over the brim as I went to change. I looked back at Ashley and she was still standing in the same spot I had left her, looking lost. I hated to do this to her, but someone needed to put an end to this. She wasn't listening to me but I'm pretty sure she heard me loud and clear now. I never wanted it to get this messy and complicated but it did. Maybe us spending time apart is what we need to put things back in perspective. Of course I don't know if that's true but it's worth a try because if we continued the way we were acting, I'm pretty sure it would be worse than it is now. I didn't want her to end up hating me or me her because of our inability to reason and share our feelings with each other. So time apart is what I feel we need. _Or at least it's what I want to believe I need. _


	16. Unlocked Door  Someone In Your Backseat

**AN: So this update is somewhat short. Hmm I'm pretty sure I lost a couple of readers with that last chapter but it was needed. Ashley was being and insufferable bitch and Spencer needed to stick one to her. This is the aftermath of what happened. You might like it you might not IDK just let me know by clicking on that button and reviewing yea? Thanks and much love...BTW loved the comments they help so much! Anyways R&R =D**

**Ashley's POV**

I watched her walk away from me, maybe even for real this time. You see folks; I have this problem and its called idiot syndrome. It causes bad side effects like pushing the person I love the most away, sabotaging my own relationships and sending my self into a deep pit of despair. I didn't want to believe it but I think I lost her for good this time. This could have been avoided on so many levels its ridiculous.

I saw Spencer disappear into the locker rooms and I felt so angry. Not at her but at the situation, at myself for letting it get this far. I felt the tears spill from my eyes and I wiped at them fiercely. I then kicked the gate in front of the baseball bleachers. I kicked it over and over and over. I was crying and kicking that damn gate like it could save my life.

I then stopped, the throbbing in my foot taking over, and slid down the gate. I hated breaking down like that but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was so stupid for letting her walk away and for acting the way I did towards her. I sure as hell didn't want her out of my life. I needed her. I sat there in front of that gate till the end of the school day thinking. Thinking about how stupid I was. How I was going to make it up to Spencer but most of all how I was going to get her back. It would have to be something big. Something that would get her attention but also everyone else's. I needed her to know that I was sorry and that I needed her. Like the air I breathe, I needed her._ God I'm so in over my head_. I thought as I rose to my feet and made the hopeless trek to the locker room. It was of course deserted, seeing as school was long over, and I then grabbed my shit and left. When I finally got to the parking lot, I passed Spencer's car on the way to mine. _I guess she's still here._ I thought as I steady walked to my car. But then I stopped. I stopped because a beyond brilliant idea popped into my genius head. I went back over to her car and saw that her back left side door was unlocked. _Fucking Score._ I thought. I guess she forgot to lock all her doors this morning. I looked around the parking lot to make sure there was no one in sight. I then opened her door and got in. No, I wasn't going to steal her car and no I wasn't going to pull a Brooke Davis and wait for her naked in the backseat. But I did want to talk to her and this was the perfect way. Like I said before…I'm impulsive.

**Spencer's POV**

I made my trek through the parking lot. It had been a long day today and I was tired as all fuck. I had to finish my project for Mr. Heckle after class and that added on to my already tired state. Not to mention that fight I had with Ashley. I still regret making her believe I didn't want her because God himself knows I do, but I couldn't take it anymore. Let's face it folks, Ashley's fucking crazy. Drama follows her like a second scent.

I finally made it to my little green bug and got in. I just wanted to get home and relax. I stuck my key in the engine and just as I was about to start the car, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed my head off. I screamed fucking bloody murder and began swinging widely. There was a yelped as I snagged something. I whipped around to see who it was and realized it was Ashley. She was laughing but I was not. I gripped onto my steering wheel and sighed. I rested my head on the steering wheel as well, heart hammering out of my chest.

"Goddamn it Ashley! You scared the ever-loving crap out of me. I just had a mini heart attack, are you happy?" I asked as she still laughed. I turned to the back seat looking at her.

"I quite liked that reaction though Spence…you should have seen your face." She said and I smiled.

"Oh shut up." I said. There was a moment of silence and I felt the mood shift in my car. Ashley climbed over the center console of my Slug bug and sat in the passenger seat.

"Spencer we need to talk." Ashley said and I sighed.

"No we don't Ashley. I meant what I said. I'm okay with us being friends because I like having you around but as for us being together…I don't think it can work." I said, lying out of my teeth. I didn't just want to be her friend. I think about how I'm saying the opposite of everything I really want to say and I want to slap myself. It's like how you watch those TV shows where the couple is having problems then they break up and one or the other wants to get back together but one of them is being so stubborn when they obviously love the person back but won't give in? That's how it was turning out and I hate it because I don't want to be that stubborn person who is obviously in love but won't give in. Ashley frowned at what I said.

"Spencer I don't want to be your friend. I have enough friends. I want you to be with me as my girlfriend. I want things to go back to how they were. Before I opened my stupid mouth. To the weekends we would spend cuddled on my couch, watching movies. Or lying in my bed, wrapped up in each other listening to music. To the endless hours we spent making out. I want that back Spencer…all of it. Can't we just…start over?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No we can't." I said and she sighed.

"Why not? Why can't we be like before?" Ashley asked, hurt written all over that beautiful face of hers. I wouldn't give in this time though.

"Because like before is gone. All we have is right now and it's like this because you made it that way." I said raising my voice a little. I turned to face her. My hard expression softened at the hurt shown in her big brown eyes. _How I wish I could hold her right now._ I thought as silence filled the interior of my car. Then that little voice in my head spoke up. _Oh but Spencer you can hold her, you just choose not to_, it said. _Oh shut the hell up little voice! You don't know anything!_ I yelled back. Ha! Take that!

"Look I'm sorry for everything Spencer. For acting like a bitch, for accusing you of sleeping with Olivia when I know you didn't, for making things complicated and for aiming that ball at your head in P.E. today. That was a real shitty thing to do." She said and I smiled at that. Man I had been fucking high at that moment.

"Yeah that was shitty. What if that would have hit me Ash?" I asked with amusement. She smiled.

"I would have kissed it and made it all better." Ashley replied and I blushed. Yeah guys she still has the ability to make me blush…Did she ever not? Ashley sighed, looking at her hands then back to me.

"Please Spencer? I need you. I can't go back to what I knew before I met you. Please just…just say you'll stay with me." Ashley pleaded and I hated doing this to her.

"Ashley I can't." I finally said and her face fell. Any trace of happiness that had been in her eyes was replaced by sadness after being crushed by my words. Her eyes were starting to water and I didn't want her to cry. Because then I would cry and then a crying fest would ensue. I then reached over the center console and enveloped her in my embrace. She held on to me tightly as did I to her. I closed my eyes at the utter bliss I felt in her arms. It was like taking a bite of ice cream after walking miles on a hot summer day. It was relaxing. It was refreshing. Ashley lightly ran her fingers through my hair and I rubbed her back.

"I don't want to let you go Spencer." She said, her words slightly muffled by my shirt as her face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I don't want to let you go either-" I began and she quickly interrupted

"So don't." I then spoke up.

"But it's what's best." I said finally, pulling away from her. Her brown eyes were so full of emotion and I knew right then that she did love me. She didn't have to say it because I saw it and felt it. I know she saw and felt the same thing from me but I wasn't going to act on it. _Because look what it got me the first time I did._ I thought as we fully let go of each other. I then leaned in and kissed Ashley on the forehead, letting her know that I still cared for her because I did. With all my heart. Her eyes closed at the sensation of my lips on her skin and so did mine. I then pulled away opening my eyes and she opened hers. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I guess I'll go then. Let you get home." Ashley said sighing. I shook my head and she then reached over into the back seat to grab her bag. A sliver of the skin on her back, which was decorated with a tribal tattoo, deliciously showed as she reached back and I consciously licked my lips. _Think clean thoughts Spencer, clean, laundry scented thoughts_, I chanted in my head as she came back into my view. Ashley opened the door and stuck a leg out, ready to leave.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Spence" Ashley said and I smiled, hands on my steering wheel, still trying not to picture Ashley naked. I swallowed.

"Yeah I will uh see you later Ash." I said trying my hardest not to show my flustered state. She smiled one last time and got out of the car, shutting the door. I watched her walk to her car out of my review mirror, ass of course swaying like it was nobody's business. I sighed feeling all hot and bothered and then started my car. I needed to get home, relax, and maybe relieve some of this sexual tension…if you know what I mean. I then pulled out of the parking lot, honking at Ashley as I went. _Hmmm I wonder how double clicking my mouse feels high. I will definitely have to try that some time._


	17. TwentyOne

**AN: So I have been away due to finals but that all that is holy that they are fucking over and Christmas break is here! Anyways this chapter I feel is crap its totally a filler and maybe went a lil too fast? I've noticed I have a problem with time sequence lol but yea IDK just let me know what you think some of you may get mad so of you may get happy idk but review to let me know which one it was for you yea? Thanks, I freaking love you guys and your reviews..leave many more!=]3 R&R**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been a couple of days since Ashley and I have been hanging out as _friends_ and I have to say I'm about ready to change my mind about us not being together. The time that I've spent with her, just being her friend with no expectations, has been the best. She's so sweet and caring and I want to slap myself for telling her that we should just be friends because I want more than that. I always had. But I'm afraid that if I do take that chance and expectations are presented, it will all go to hell and I don't think I can take that again. _Whatever am I to do_, I thought. In these past days I've learned so much more about Ashley. There was no drama or bullshit and I was able to see a side of her that I truly missed while we were being stupid.

It was a Friday evening and Ashley and I were hanging out. We were playing an intense game of guitar hero in my living room. Ashley and I were the only ones there, seeing as my mom and dad were at work and it was great. To say I was whooping her ass in guitar hero would be an understatement. I was owning her and I had no shame in doing it. I just gained more points and a 50 note strike and with this Ashley groaned.

"I am **so** owning you!" I yelled as I pounded on the colorful buttons. From my peripherals I saw Ashley roll her eyes, smile on her face. The game continued on for a few more minutes and finally ended, of course with me winning. As our scores appeared on the big flat screen, I squealed in happiness. I got a 98% and Ashley gained a 75%. I did my happy dance and Ashley just rolled her eyes again.

"Oh YEA! Who's your daddy?" I said as I imitated a bad version of the running man. Ashley laughed at my attempt and I stopped. I could tell she was tired of losing and my fingers were tired as well from beating her. I sighed.

"So what do you wanna do now? I'm getting pretty tired of whooping your ass at guitar hero." I said with a smile on my face and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh aren't you funny." Ashley said and I laughed.

"Well I am quite the comedian." I said still chuckling.

"Oh shut up…Umm I don't know what do you wanna do?" She asked and I pondered for a second. _Hmm how about we make this evening fun shall we?_ I thought as the greatest idea popped into my head. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 7:30. _Oh yeah the evening is till young_.

"Umm ok how about we play a game of 21?" I asked and Ashley frowned.

"No way that's lame." Ashley said and I quickly added.

"Wait, hear me out. Rules: if you or I go over 21 you have to remove a piece of clothing. If it's under 21 then you drink a shot. Whoever is naked first loses. If I win I get whatever I want and if you win you get whatever you want." I said with a devious grin plastered o my face. Either way we were both getting drunk tonight. Ashley raised her eyebrows, which by the way was so unbelievable sexy, at my proposition. She then adopted a huge grin of her own.

"Alright you're on." Ashley said and I smiled. _Yes! She was falling right into my trap. Muahahaha…too much? Whatever. _I then got my cards and the new bottle of vodka my mother had bought over the weekend. We then sat at the coffee table in the middle of the living room. I shuffled the cards and as I did, mutant butterflies began to churn in my stomach…why? Because if I was lucky, then Ashley was getting naked tonight. Ashley then spoke up, snapping me out of the dirty thoughts that began to form in my mind.

"I must warn you in advance though, I'm not the one that's gonna be getting naked tonight…or drunk. That's gonna be all you Spence. " She said smirking as I dealt out the cards. I smiled back.

"Yeah we will see about that one babe." I said finishing the task of dealing out the cards. I took a quick peek at my cards and I calculated it to 18. I then flipped them over revealing them to Ashley. She had 13.

"Give me another." She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"You sure about that baby girl? You could end up losing." I said and she shook her head in the positive. I handed her another card out of the deck. From the look on her face I could tell that it went over 21. Ashley then placed the card down and it was a king. That equaled 23 for her. That meant she had to strip. _God I'm a genius_. I thought. I then laughed at Ashley.

"That means you gotta strip gorgeous so take it off." I said smiling and she made a face at me.

"Oh yeah well you have to do a shot because it's under 21." Ashley said and I frowned. Shit she's right. I thought as I reached for the vodka bottle. I then cracked the top off and poured the clear liquid into my shot glass. I then stopped my movements and turned to look at Ashley. She still hadn't removed a single piece of her clothing.

"Girl what you waiting for? Strip." I said and she laughed.

"No you have to drink first." Ashley said and I shook my head.

"No way we do it at the same time." I said and Ashley nodded. I then brought the shot glass to my lips as Ashley started to remove her shirt. I knocked back the vodka and felt the liquid slowly make a burning trail down my throat. _Boy it hurt so good._ When we both finished we began playing again. The second round resulted in me taking another shot and Ashley removing another piece of clothing. I thought she was going to go for the pants as a whole but she only removed her belt. I said it didn't count but she said it did so I just let it go. Oh but I will be seeing her scantily clad soon. I thought as I dealt the cards again. After getting out cards, they revealed that I had to remove my shirt and Ashley had to do a shot. I did as Ashley told me and removed my shirt as she knocked down the shot of vodka.

After those two shots of vodka my head was starting to swim. Ashley sitting across from me in her black lace bra didn't help my state either. She looked so hot and if I got drunk I knew I wasn't going to be ale to control my hands. As I was in my own little world, Ashley snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Earth to Spencer? Are we gonna continue this game or what?" Ashley asked and I snapped out of it. We were definitely going to finish the game. We played a couple of more rounds and by the time we got to the last round Ashley was in her black lace bra and underwear and so was I. I dealt the cards out and Ashley and I quickly flipped them over. Fucking A was it my night or what? I thought as I read her cards. I had 21 and she had fifteen.

" Hit me." She said and I smirked handing her another card out of the deck. It was a three and so far she was safe.

"Hit me again." Ashley said and I hesitated for a card.

"Once again are you sure you wanna do that? It's pretty risky." I said smiling and she smiled.

"Hit. Me." She said and I handed her the card I pulled from the deck. I was starting to think she was losing on purpose just to get naked. _Hey I have no objection to that whatsoever._ I thought as she placed the card down. It was a 5. _Thank you all that was holy_, I squealed inside of my head. Ashley sighed in defeat.

"So what's it gonna be? Bra or underwear?" I asked with a devilish smirk on my face. Ashley raised her eyebrows and then brought her hands around to the back clasp of her bra. My breathing hitched with her motions. I swallowed hard as the unlinking of her bra echoed through the whole house. She finally got it done then slipped her bra off. I swear as her bra hit the floor I felt myself cum on the spot. Of course I've seen her breast before but the long period of not being able to see them made me admire them in that moment. I was in a daze. Ashley then fixed her hair so that they covered her breast. I internally groaned.

"Come on perv, we've got a game to finish." Ashley said smirking and I blushed. _I would rather ditch the game and take you_. I thought as we continued to play. The next round we both had to do shots and the alcohol was starting to get to me and I could barely read the cards. After having both lost that round e dished the cards again and made out plays. I automatically had 21 and she had 22. The gods really were in my favor tonight. Ashley then stood up from the coffee table and pulled her underwear off. To say I was flustered would be and understatement. I was beyond hot and bothered. I looked up at Ashley and her eyes had turned a darker shade of brown, almost black. She dropped her underwear and I gulped with her actions.

"Looks like you won. So what do you want?" Ashley asked seductively and I stood from my spot. I then made my way over to her to stand right in front of her. My breathing was heavy and so was hers. I placed my hands on her waist and my lips were mere inches away from hers. I could feel her hot breath on me and that added on to the erratic state my libido was in. I looked deeply into her eyes and then answered her previous question.

"I want you."


	18. Learning To Live

After my confession, Ashley attacked my lips and I relished in the feel of it. The sensation of her lips crushing mine was enough to potentially send me over the edge. I missed how good she tasted. I nearly forgot the way her lips melted into mine but now it was all coming back to me. I started to push her back onto the couch, trying not to break the kiss. As I was doing so Ashley stopped me and I got worried.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked panic beginning to set in the pit of my stomach.

"Nothing it's just…are you sure that you want to do this. I don't want to push you in any way." Ashley said sincerely and I smiled. _God I love her_. I thought as I cupped her cheek.

"I couldn't be surer." I said reassuring her. She smiled brightly, nose crinkling and all.

"Ok but I wanna do this right so let's go to your room." Ashley said and I nodded my head. I then cupped her ass and picked her up, her wrapping her legs around me. We kissed passionately as we stumbled our way to the stairs and up them to my room. When we finally made it in my bedroom, I threw Ashley on the bed and she giggled. I then shut the door and locked it. I didn't want any interruptions. We were going to get this right. After doing so I climbed on the bed and straddled Ashley. I then bent down and captured her lips passionately. It was heated and needy, both of us trying desperately to show the other how we felt. I then left her lips, making a trail of kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. She moaned at the contact and it set me off. As I was biting and sucking on Ashley's neck she swiftly switched our positions so she was on top of me. She smirked and then ran her hands down the expanse of my body.

"You still in your bra and underwear is just not doing it for me." Ashley said still smirking. She then snaked her hand around my back and unclasped my bra. She then threw it aside and began her assault, going down my neck to my chest and then my right breast. I felt her mouth on my nipple and I relished in the feeling. I was moaning like crazy and I know she was enjoying the fact that she was the one eliciting them.

Ashley flicked her tongue across my hardened nipple and I moaned at the contact. She then gave attention to my other one but not giving up attention on the previous by palming it while she sucked on my left nipple. After getting enough of my breasts Ashley trailed her hands down to my underwear and cupped my center. It felt delicious the rise she was getting out of me. Ashley looked at me for permission and I gave it fully.

"Please Ashley…" I moaned out and she smiled. She then ran her hands up my thighs and let out a husky sigh. After that she took her manicure clad nail and drug it up my slit and flicked my clit. I shuddered at the contact. She was driving me crazy with her tease tactics and I had had enough.

"Fucking take me already…" I husked out and she did just that. Ashley entered me and I gasped at the feeling of her inside of me. It felt so good and I needed more. I began to rock my hips to get her fingers moving. Getting the hint Ashley began to pump in and out of me slowly. She was giving me hell. Ashley then picked up her pace and as she did she ascended my body and began to kiss me fiercely. It felt so unbelievably good to have her take me like this. And in that moment I knew that I didn't want anyone else to make love to me the way she did. From that moment I knew I wanted to be only hers.

Ashley pumped in faster and faster and I moaned louder and louder with every thrust of her fingers. Ashley then added another finger and it was beginning to send me over the edge. She started to play with my clit as she moved from my mouth and started to lick up my neck. The sensation of her cool tongue on my exposed neck just enhanced my arousal by a tenfold. Ashley began increasing her pace faster and I met her with my own thrusts, going hard and fast. I felt my walls clench around her fingers and she curled them inside of me. I swear little birdies danced around my head as I came.

"AAASSHHLEEYYY…" I screamed out as I came, Ashley still moving in and out of me to draw my orgasm out. With all the strength I had, I reached my hand up made contact with Ashley's clit, playing it like a fiddle. I knew she was getting close so I stuck three fingers inside of her and pumped away. Pretty soon she was coming after me. I drug out her orgasm as best I could and then Ashley collapsed on me. We were both huffing and puffing but it was worth it. I have never felt this good in my whole 17 years of life. I swear it was the best orgasm I have had in like forever. _Thank Jesus for the game of 21_. I thought as Ashley rolled off of me to lie beside me. I snuggled up to her and put my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beating away and I smiled. There was no place I would ever want to be beside right here. Ashley began to run her fingers through my hair and I felt my eyes get heavy with sleep.

"Spencer that was…incredible." Ashley said and I smiled. _Yes indeed it was_. I thought and I entwined her free hand with mine.

"It definitely was Ashley." I said and yawned. Ashley giggled and I looked up at her.

"Aww baby are you sleepy?" She asked and I shook my head in the negative.

"Ok maybe a little." I said and we both laughed.

"Well how about you catch some sleep then. I'll stay until you fall asleep." She said and I frowned. I didn't want her to go.

"Ashley I don't want you to go. Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked and she smiled down at me then kissed my head.

"Of course." She said simply and I smiled, snuggling closer to her. Ashley held me tight as sleep fell upon me.

"Goodnight Ashley." I said and she held me just a little tighter.

"Good night Spencer." Ashley replied and I smiled. Sleep then overrode my body. It was the perfect ending to an already perfect day. After everything that happened I knew I didn't want anyone else but her. I didn't want anyone else to hold me close except for her…Only her. Forever and always.

I woke up the next morning to a slight tickle running down the bridge of my nose. I wiggled my nose a bit and tried to go back to sleep but it kept up so I cracked one of my eyelids open to see Ashley smiling at me. I smiled back. She then pulled her black manicured fingernail away from my nose and stroked my cheek. Her eyes were so vibrant for it being this early in the morning. I could tell that she was truly happy.

"Hi," Ashley said, her voice raspy. I loved it when her voice was like that. It was so sexy…_even this early in the morning._ I thought.

"Hi," I said back, smiling. Ashley inched closer to me so that our noses were just slightly touching. She then leaned in and softly kissed my lips. It was short and sweet but held every ounce of the emotion she was feeling. When she pulled back she ran her hand down my bare arm and it gave me the shivers. The sun was shining impossibly bright through my bedroom curtains but it wasn't that much of a problem…why? Because in this moment I was truly happy. I had Ashley and she had me. I swear the world could disappear right now but if she was right next to me when it did, then it wouldn't even matter. As long as I still had her, I knew everything would be ok. Ashley is truly the only thing that matters in my world right now…and she always will matter in my world. I never really thought it was possible to love someone this much and to feel this content with life but my love for Ashley and the content I feel when I'm in her arms is just proof that it is possible. With her…anything is possible.

"So last night…" She said sitting up in front of me with the covers over her. She chewed on her bottom lip and that made me nervous. I looked up at her. Automatically a flurry of nervous butterflies started to flap in my stomach. _I hope she's not gonna say it was a mistake…I don't think I could handle that._

"Was last night…ok? I mean with everything that happened between us? Because I know we are suppose to be "friends" but honestly I can't just be your friend. You mean too much to me for me to ever willingly put you in the friend zone I'm in love with you and I wont pretend that I'm not or be ashamed of it and ill tell everyone from here to freakin Alaska that I'm in love with you if that's what it takes and if you tell me that last night didn't mean anything for you then I think I might just die because it meant the world to me…It meant everything and more to me and I…" As she continued to ramble on I began to smile. She was so cute when she rambled.

"and I…what? Why are you smiling?" Ashley asked me frowning. My grin only got bigger.

"Ashley…Last night was…amazing and I loved every moment of it. It was definitely not a mistake and it meant everything and so much more to me. I can't even describe how…I don't even know…but I do know I can't just be your friend either and you wanna know why?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked playing with her hands, avoiding eye contact with me. _Seriously? What did this girl have to be nervous about? I'm head over heels for her._ I thought as I sat up. I lifted her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"I can't just be your friend either because I am stupidly; I mean do things that are completely wacko, cut someone if they speak one bad word about you, madly, in love with you. Always have been and always will be. Seriously Ashley, I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I can't even remember what my life was like before you entered the picture and honestly I don't ever want to. I always want you by my side because without you…there is no me." I finished, smiling brightly. Ashley gave me her impossibly adorable nose crinkling smile and just like every other time…it made me melt.

"I love you…And I don't care if anyone knows it." I said and that was her cue. Ashley wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. As she pulled away she kissed my neck and my body shook with the contact. I guess she felt it because she immediately attached her soft lips to mine. Ashley kissed me with so much passion that it made my body ache, with desire, need, feeling, love, want. As our kiss began to get heated, she buried her hands in my hair and pulled it slightly, enticing a moan from me. _It hurt so good_. I thought as she slipped her warm tongue into my inviting mouth. It felt so good to kiss her again like I wanted, like I yearned to. I then ran my hands down towards her center. I could feel the heat emanating from her sex and I wanted so bad to be inside of her. Just as I was about to reach my goal, Ashley pulled away. I groaned in protest. _Tease_. I thought as she laughed and brought her hands to rest on my hips.

"Ashleyyyy…" I whined and made a pouty face. She smiled at my antics.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked her, still whining.

"I wanna take you out to breakfast." She said and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Why when I can have breakfast in bed?" I said seductively running my hand down her toned stomach towards her center. Ashley grabbed my hand again, laughing.

"Why Spencer…you naughty little perv." Ashley said gasping.

"Well if I'm so naughty…then why don't you spank me?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and biting my bottom lip. Ashley started laughing and so did I.

"I never knew you were so kinky babe." Ashley said as she began to get out of bed…_NO!_ I thought as I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from getting up.

"Where are you going?" I whined again.

"I told you, I'm taking you to breakfast…A proper breakfast." She said quickly before I could insert any more of my sexual innuendos. I frowned.

"But I don't care about breakfast…I just want you. Right here…with me." I said to her smiling. I let go of her wrist as she climbed back into bed and placed a loving kiss on my lips. After that she took up the position behind me and snuggled in close to me, warming my skin instantly. _Yea she had that kind of effect on me._ I thought as she wrapped her arms around my middle. She kissed my exposed neck and then sighed contently. Ashley then spoke up.

"We are going to breakfast though. Don't think you're getting out of it." She said smiling into the crook of my neck. I glanced at the clock on my wall and it read 8:30.

"Fine but we can go later, its only 8:30. Right now I just want you to hold me." Ashley grabbed my waist tighter and held me closer.

"I can do that." Ashley said placing a tender kiss to my shoulder and I sighed. Ashley really was the best person that I could ever know. She had a heart of gold and knew exactly how to make me fall hard for her. Even when I wanted to be utterly and completely mad at her, I couldn't be. Because seeing her smile, hearing her talk, having her hold me, just makes that anger that I had for her melt away within seconds. It really is no use trying to be mad at her because even if she thinks it might be long term, I know it wont be because I'm in love with her and no matter what…she always find a way to get to me...

**AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the sex scene! Lol well from here it gets tricky not giving anything away but just continue reading it gets better I swear and plus its almost near the end so stay on the ride with me yea? Thanks for the lovely reviews, its totally what gets me through. Anyways R&R! =D**


	19. Breakfast

We stayed in bed for a couple of more hours before Ashley was nagging for me to get my ass out of bed and go to breakfast with her. Well it was really more like lunch seeing as we stayed in bed until 12:00 but hey…we were gonna have breakfast anyways. Ashley nagging me was kind of funny though because usually it was me nagging for her to get her lazy butt from the security of my bed covers. I finally complied with her and got out of bed and got ready. I took a quick shower, in which I revoked the pleasure of Ashley taking one with me because of her earlier dealings with not letting me fuck her. I was in the process of brushing my teeth when I saw Ashley lean against the arch of the door through the mirror. She stared at me as I brushed my teeth with a smile on her face. I guess she wasn't aware that I knew she was watching me.

"Wha?" I asked, tooth brush hanging out of my mouth. Ashley smiled a genuine smile, the kind that reached her beautiful brown eyes and touched my soul. She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I am going to absolutely enjoy spending the rest of my life with you." She said, looking at me through the mirror. I turned on the bathroom faucet and rinsed my mouth out, getting the toothpaste from the corners of my mouth. I then turned off the faucet, put my tooth brush in the little cup holder and looked at her through the mirror as well. I really was going to enjoy spending the rest of my life with her too. I knew I could say that sentence without getting worried because it really was something I fully planned on doing. Ashley Davies was it for me.

"Me too…And I know I can say that and truly believe it because it's something I promise I'll do. I'm aware that there may be a few bumps in the road, but none of that is ever going to change it for me at all." I said honestly. It was really the only way I could say it, honestly, because it is the truth. Ashley smiled softly at me and kissed the side of my face.

"Do you really mean that?" Ashley asked and I really had the urge to ask her if she was fucking crazy. Of course I meant it. I turned in her arms, facing her.

"Of course I do…With all of my heart." I said firmly. Ashley smiled once again and kissed my lips softly. She then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Now…stop your stalling and let's go eat." She said smiling and I laughed.

"Psh me? You're the one that came in here getting all mushy, lovey dovey with _**me**_ honey." I said laughing and she slapped my arm playfully.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and I laughed even more. I then turned around to leave the bathroom, crossing in front of Ashley.

"Get a move on beautiful." Ashley said slapping my ass, effectively making me jump and hustle the rest of the way out of the bathroom. Soon enough, we were heading out of my house and headed to IHOP. It was my favorite place to eat breakfast and Ashley knew that. The drive didn't take long, seeing as I only live about 10 minutes away from IHOP. _I know great huh?_ When we got inside the IHOP, the server quickly seated us and took our orders. Once that was done, Ashley and I chit-chatted while we waited for our food to come.

"So how are you doing in our music class?" She asked and I made a face. I was having a little trouble with that dumb project activity thing we were assigned. Ashley laughed.

"What was that face for?" Ashley asked and I smiled.

"Because I'm having trouble with my project…it really is a rather dumb project." I said and she chuckled.

"Only because you're having trouble with it." Ashley said and I stuck my tongue out at her, effectively making her chuckle once more.

"Well if you need any help, just ask…I'm already done with my project." She said smiling.

"Over achiever." I said, smirk planted firmly and she made a face at me. Within time, our food finally came and Ashley and I dug in. Ashley then spoke up as I poured maple syrup on my blueberry pancakes.

"So…have you spoken to…Olivia recently?" Ashley asked. I could tell she was a little nervous about bringing that subject up. I really didn't want her to bring it up at all but…she did. I stabbed a triangle piece of my pancake and ate it. I swallowed the breaded syrupy goodness and then answered her.

"Well not really since our falling out." I said and things got quiet. We continued to eat in silence but Ashley broke it once again.

"You know its ok. For you to be her friend. I mean I don't want it to sound like you have to have my permission to talk to her or that I'm giving it…that's so not the case I'm just saying if it's because of me…the reason you haven't talked to her then…you can. You should. I realized that I was being childish and I never even really gave you time to explain or even the benefit of the fucking doubt. It was such an asshole move on my part to just try and write you off. I'm over being stupid like that and I especially don't want you to…hate me or something because you feel like I'm not letting you have your own life and be friends with her. I don't want that. Ever." Ashley said finishing and I really admired her for doing that. I knew that she didn't like Olivia but she knows that Olivia does mean something to me. She's willing to sacrifice her own sanity to make me happy and that…makes me happy that she would even consider doing that for me. Although the suggestion may not seem like much to anyone else, it meant a lot to me. Because it means that through our separation she was able to grow up. She was able to realize that in relationships, there sometimes has to be compromise. I think she realized that and I admired her for that. I truly did.

"Thank you…" I said softly, putting my fork down and reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"It means a lot to me that you would do this. And to let you know…I could never hate you and you definitely don't make me feel any resentment towards you because I feel like I can't live my life. I don't feel that way at all. I couldn't…because the truth is…you are my life. Yeah outside factors are good and so are family and friends…but if I didn't have any of that, you would be all I need. You **are** my family and you **are** my best friend…So thank you and I just hope that in the future, you can trust me enough to _**not**_ break your heart because I would never, could never, do that to you." I finished, rubbing my thumb across her soft hand. Ashley's eyes began to water as she tried to hold back her tears. I guess she couldn't any longer because tears began to roll down her beautiful face. I reached over and wiped them away and Ashley smiled.

"I love you." Ashley said and I smiled as well.

"I love you too. With all my heart." I said and she smiled once more. She kissed my hand that was still on her cheek. After our talk, we continued to eat our breakfast and talk about useless things. Yeah they were useless to anyone else but to us? They meant the world. They were worth everything. Anything that came out of her mouth would be worth something to me.

After Ashley and I finished with our breakfast/lunch date, which she paid for and refused to let me, we went and roamed L.A. We went to the mall and spent half of our day there, mostly window shopping but on some occasions stopping in to buy things that we couldn't possibly live without. After our trip to the mall, we went and rented movies at Hollywood videos. We could have gone to the movies but I didn't want to deal with any more people other than Ashley…especially after the mall. Ashley almost took out this old lady for running over her foot with her power chair. I laughed my ass off at that. Plus, there was this new horror flick that was already on DVD that I was dying to see…even though I was deathly afraid of the things.

Ashley, of course picked out some kind of action flick and then we both decided on getting a romantic comedy instead of a drama. Ashley and I agreed that we had enough drama in our own lives and we didn't need to watch it in a movie. Hell if we wanted, we could make a movie of our own with the drama we had. Once we finished with the movie store, I forced Ashley to take me to the market because I was craving salsa and chips. It was the perfect dish for watching movies with…along with popcorn of course. When Ashley and I finally made it back, to her house this time, it was already 6:30. No one was home at Ashley's as usual so we had the place to ourselves. We had the 32 inch flat screen that was in her living room to ourselves as well. I dropped my stuff by the front door as Ashley made her way to the kitchen. I followed her. As Ashley took a bowl out of her dishwasher and began to pour salsa into it, I hopped up on the counter swinging my legs. Just doing that immediately made me remember me and Ashley's first kiss.

"Hey Ash?" I spoke up as she was pouring the chips into another bowl next to me.

"Yea?" She asked looking at me.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" I asked and she smiled.

"Of course I do. It happened right here." Ashley said smiling and grabbing two cokes out of the fridge. I hopped off of the counter.

"You wanna remind me how it went?" I asked suggestively, walking behind her. Ashley turned around, sodas in hand, and smirked devilishly. Ashley sat the sodas on the counter that was right next to the fridge, not forcing her to move one inch from in front of me. I then pushed her up against the refrigerator and she smiled.

"Ah no, no." She said then swiftly switched our positions so that I was against the refrigerator and she was in front of me.

"I believe it was you who was against the refrigerator." She said, her eyes turning a darker shade of brown. I smiled and then Ashley leaned in, capturing my lips with hers. The kiss was playful and sweet but no less passionate then any other. Ashley then gripped onto my hips pulling me closer to her. I felt a jolt of pleasure as she slammed her center into mine. I let out a moan. Ashley ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I granted her it. We stayed that way, kissing, for a few minutes longer before we broke apart. I was heavy out of breath and Ashley and I were both panting.

"Um that was ah…that was better than the first time I have to admit." I said and Ashley smirked and pecked my lips once more.

"Oh yeah it was. I mean if it wasn't then I would say I have issues. I mean the first time I was so nervous I almost missed." She said chuckling as she backed away from me and proceeded to grab the bowls of salsa and chips. I helped her by grabbing the chip bowl and my soda.

"I would have thought you were really lame if you had missed." I said as we sat down on the couch in the living room and sat the salsa and chips on the table. She slapped my arm playfully. I laughed.

"You wouldn't have thought I was lame…you'd still love me just like you do now." Ashley said and I smiled. Yeah I did…do love her.

"Yeah…whatever." I said smiling. Ashley then got up and grabbed the DVDs, making her way to the DVD player.

"So which one do you wanna watch first?" Ashley asked, holding up the 3 DVDs.

"How about the scary one? Since its still kind of early…it makes it less scary." I said chuckling and Ashley nodded her head with a smile on her face, popping the DVD out of its case and putting it in. She then took up the seat next to me on the couch. I instinctively snuggled closer to her. The movie began and soon enough I was cowering next to Ashley while people on the TV screen got shopped up by some insane serial killer. _Boy I'm gonna have nightmares for days_. I though as I shielded my eyes while the twisted face killer grab a chick by the back of her hair. Man all this movie was is gore and blood. The movie went boom and I jumped squealing, effectively making Ashley laugh.

"Aww is my baby scared?" She asked as she took her eyes off of the television to look at me.

"No…I'm not." I said and she so didn't believe me.

"Ok yeah a little…ok a lot." I said. Ashley then wrapped her arms tightly and pulled me closer, if that was possible.

"Well then I'll protect you." Ashley said and I smiled, laying my head on her chest. We finished the rest of the movie like that, me cowering into the safety of Ashley and her enjoying every moment of both the bloody movie and me. As soon as that movie was over Ashley and I watched the romantic comedy. She wanted to save the action movie for last but seeing as she was now next to me, asleep, she would have to watch it some other time. Ashley looked so cute sleeping next to me on the couch. Every once and a while she would scrunch her little cute nose up and wiggle it. I laughed to myself a little. I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so cute but I had to. I shook her lightly and she mumbled.

"Ashley, Ashley honey wake up…lets go upstairs to bed." Ashley groaned a little then opened her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Come on babe, let's go." I held my hand out and she took it, following me to her bedroom. When we reached her bedroom we both changed into boxers and tank tops and got into her big comfy bed. Ashley wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closer behind me. She then placed a chaste kiss on my shoulder blade and it made my eyes flutter shut.

"I love you Spencer." She said in her raspy voice. I smiled because of that.

"I love you too Ashley." I replied, rubbing her hands that were securely wrapped around me.

"Goodnight babe." I smiled.

"Goodnight." I then closed my eyes and relished in the bliss that was being in Ashley's arms. Getting to fall asleep with her was the best feeling ever. I think that in the future, if anything ever happens between Ashley and I to the point where we aren't together, and I pray that doesn't happen, if I look back and feel exactly how I felt today, how I feel right now? I think I'd be okay because I would know that she did in fact love me and that for a while, we were great. But right now, I'm just glad that I have her again and that I decided to make the decision of getting back with her. I've realized that my life just isn't the same when she's not apart of it and that its _**better**_ when she is apart of it. I think I've always known that.

**AN: Ahh Spashley fluff...don't you just love it? Anyways thanx, once again, for the great reviews. Love you guys and keep R&R! =]**


	20. Always Sunny In Philadelphia

I woke up to the incessant ringing of my alarm clock. _Ahh Monday Morning_. I thought as I drug my lazy ass out of bed and towards the shower. I was beyond tired due to the fact that Ashley kept me up all night last night…and no not like that perverts get your heads out of the gutter. She kept me up all night because she wouldn't get off of the phone but hey I wasn't making complaints about it. I loved talking to her any time I could. Which speaking of Ashley leads me to my next topic…AHHHHHH! Ashley and I are officially back together…I think? I mean it seems like it. We spend every waking moment with each other, we are definitely having sex, and it just seems like we are a couple…but she still hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. It makes me a little nervous though because this is exactly how it happened last time and that turned out disastrously. _I hope she lets me know soon though. _I thought as I finished my shower and turned off the water. I quickly got dried and dressed. As I was putting on my socks, there was a knock at my door and in came my favorite brunette next to Kyla.

"Good Morning beautiful." Ashley said as she sat a star buck's coffee on my computer desk. I smiled knowing she had brought it for me. _God she's so adorable like that_. I thought as I stood and gave her a peck. I then proceeded to get my shoes out of my closet when Ashley grabbed my arm.

"That's all I get for being a loving and caring person to you and bringing you coffee? A peck?" She asked with a pout and I smiled widely. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me. I then crashed our lips together in the sweetest kiss. I loved how she tasted of vanilla coffee with a hint of toothpaste. I swear it was the best taste I had ever tasted. Ashley then ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly and willingly granted her. We stayed that way for a good five minutes just kissing each other. Relishing in the way each other tasted. We eventually had to break apart though due to the lack of oxygen.

"Damn. I should fucking bring you coffee more often." Ashley said with a smile, which I returned brightly.

"Yea you should." I said as I moved from in front of her, getting my shoes and putting them on. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and it read 7:20. _Man I have to hurry_. I thought as I finished wrestling with my shoe and got it on. I then grabbed my backpack, my coffee, and Ashley and I headed out the door. Did I mention she was giving me a ride to school? No. Why, you ask? Well you see there are these people in the world and their called old people who don't know how to fucking drive. So yeah Ashley and I were on our merry way home from getting ice cream one afternoon when this old bitty who could barely see over her goddamn steering wheel decided it would be to a hoot ad a half to plow into my little slug bug and take out the left side of my car. So now it's in the shop and until it gets fixed I have to bum rides from Ashley or the rents, which aren't ever home, if I wanna go anywhere. _Thanks a lot you old fart of a hag. _I thought as I slid into the passenger side of Ashley's car. She turned the engine on and as soon as her radio came on Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA came blasting through the speakers. I turned it down before my ears started to bleed. I then turned towards Ashley and gave her my best Are you seriously FUCKING kidding ME! Look. She blushed and pulled out of my drive way.

"What? I like the song…sue me." She said and I laughed. _Anyone who likes Miley Cyrus should be fucking sued_. I thought as we made our way to school. The ride was relatively quiet with slight conversation between Ashley and I. I could kind of tell her head was somewhere else and at that moment I prayed it was somewhere that was good. We finally made it into the parking lot of the school and we both got out of her car only to run into…well Olivia herself. I hadn't talked to her since her confession and I know it may sound sad but I was glad I hadn't because it made things with Ashley a lot easier…but I knew I couldn't just cut her out of my life. That's not me…but I didn't want the last couple of months to replay all over again either. Ashley and I are pretty solid so far now but I know if Olivia popped up in the picture again things would only get that much harder. Harder for Ashley, harder for Olivia, and way too complicated for me. Our eyes met for a quick second and the awkwardness was thick in the air. The kind of awkward tension that slowly strangled you. I decided to speak up.

"Hey Olivia." I said simply as she observed Ashley and I. _Damn this is awkward_, I thought.

"Hey Spence…how ya been?" She asked smiling. Ashley, who was practically on top of me, laced our fingers together and that movement brought Olivia's eyes from my face to Ashley holding my hand. She quickly glanced back up and I clearly saw the hurt and sadness flash behind her beautiful green eyes.

"I've been pretty ok just hanging around." I answered after what seemed like a century. Just as Olivia was about to say something else the bell rang…_THANK JESUS ABOVE!_ I thought as the situation was getting to be too much. I knew her heart was slowly breaking and even though I knew I wasn't in love with her, it still didn't feel good to be the cause of a broken heart. I know how it feels watching the one you're in love with be in love with someone else. The pain isn't too shy of a bullet in the chest…not that I'd actually know how painful it is to have a bullet in your chest but you get my point right? It fucking sucks to be on the outside looking in when you're in love with the merchandise you just don't have the money to buy.

"Well I better be getting to class, physics quiz this period and you know me." Olivia said smiling and I returned it.

"Yea you've never missed a test or quiz since the day you were assigned them." I said laughing and she laughed as well.

"I guess I'll see you around?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Yup see you around." I said and with that Olivia made her way through the half empty quad and to class. I then let out a breath of air I wasn't aware I was holding in. I then turned to Ashley and tried to read how she was feeling at this moment. I couldn't really tell her face was sort of blank and expressionless and that worried me…a lot.

"Ashley nothings changed." I assured her as she turned to face me. She gave me a warm smile and squeezed my hand that was still entwined with hers.

"I know it hasn't. You're mine and nothings going to change that. Period." She said with a genuine smile of her face. I returned it and then gave her a kiss.

"Now come on, we better get to class." Ashley said and I gasped.

"Ashley Davies in a hurry to get to class? This cant be! I must be in some alternate universe." I said laughing and Ashley joined in. She lightly slapped my arm as we walked the hall to class.

"Pssh whatever I am not in a hurry…I just mean for you….not me. Plus the faster class is over the faster I get to see you." She said and I laughed. _God she's so cute._ I thought as we came to a halt in front of my class. The late bell rang but I didn't care. Ashley gave me a kiss and I then proceeded into class but not without telling her goodbye. As I walked into class everyone looked at me. Thank god the teachers back was turned towards the board so I slithered to the back of the class without her noticing. Oh Yeah that was fucking stealth.

That class was a bore of course and I was thankful when the bell rang. I was the first one out of the class and I made my way to my locker to get my music book. As my locker came into sight I saw Ashley posted up against it. I smiled brightly at that fact. I really did love having her around. I mean I went so long without having her around and even though it was my choice it was something that had to be done. Plus in the end we still ended up together and that's a huge plus in my book. I finally made it to my locker and playfully bumped Ashley from in front of it. She smiled and went to post herself up against the one next to mine.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Ashley asked making me laugh. I grabbed my music book from the stacks of books that were already accumulated in my locker and shut it. I swear I had my own personal library of fucking school text books in there.

"Nothing much and by the way…you are so cheesy." I said smiling and she smiled as well.

"Yea but you love it." She said. I turned back towards my locker and locked it with an audible click.

"Yes I do." I admitted honestly. Ashley smiled brightly. The passing bell than rang.

"Walk me to music?" Ashley asked and I laughed.

"Of course seeing as I have that class as well I mean it only makes sense." I said as we walked to Mrs. Demarcates class. It truly was the easiest class I had and it was fun too. Ashley and I actually made it to class before the bell rang this time and because of that we got to pair up for another project that Mrs. Demarcate thought would be fun to assign. _Damn her and her projects._ I thought. The rest of the period consisted of Ashley and I working together but mostly playing around. Soon the bell rang for break and Ashley and I made our way to the cafeteria. We got food and found a table in the quad. It was a bright day and I felt like sitting outside plus the cafeteria was crowded. I mean seriously the way those kids hover at the doors of the cafeteria like vultures is ridiculous. You'd think our lunch ladies served up fucking five star meals, which they don't.

"So what are your plans for the weekend babe?" Ashley asked me as she texted and I poked a straw through my juice box. I smiled. That's my Ashley already planning for the weekend at the beginning of the week.

"Ash the week just started." I said laughing and she joined in.

"What can I say, I like to plan ahead. Plus I wanted to ask you to do something before someone else scooped you up." She said looking up at me from her phone.

"Oh well I do have plans with a certain hot brunette." I said and Ashley gasped playfully.

"Are you leaving me for Kyla?" Ashley asked and I cried out with laughter. Me and Kyla? Ha I think not! That would be like dating my sister…AHHHH!

"I meant you dork." I said and she smiled brightly.

"Oh. OK then, just making sure. I thought I was gonna have to go Kung fu on Kyla's ass for a second." Ashley said, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Aww how sweet…you'd fight for me." I said and then Ashley smiled softly looking me straight in the eyes.

"With my life." Ashley said and the honesty that pulsed through the melody of her words tugged at my heart strings. I knew she meant it. I'd fight for her with my life too. There was silence at our table and I had the sudden urge to voice my concerns of earlier as to what Ashley and I were.

"Ashley…what are we?" I asked and she looked at me puzzled. She then flipped her sidekick closed and gave me her full attention.

"Well Spencer you and I are humans. You see when a mommy and a daddy love each-" I cut her off laughing and she joined in. After we got the best of our giggles I grew serious. I needed the answer to that question.

"No really what are we? Are we together? I mean because you haven't asked me that crucial question yet and it kind of leaves me you know hanging? I don't know but I just need to know." I said and Ashley sighed.

"Spencer I love you and only you, there is no one else. I mean I don't feel that we need to define ourselves as being girlfriends, It's just a title. A label put on people by other people who feel the need to butt into their lives." Ashley said and if I'm being honest it pissed me off. It was a simple fucking question and she couldn't even give me an answer.

"This isn't about labels and other people Ashley; it's about me wanting to know what I am to you. The title of girlfriend may not mean much to you but it does to me because if you can openly call me your girlfriend then I know your not harboring second thoughts about us or ashamed of the fact that we're together." I said starting to get angry. _She always has to make things complicated_, I thought.

"Spencer it isn't even like that or that deep. I-" I cut her off.

"Not that deep? What the fuck Ashley?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I couldn't believe her. I could tell she regretted what she said but it was too late. I was already riled up.

"Spence, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that me being ashamed to call you my girlfriend isn't the reason why I haven't asked you. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to you." Ashley said and I shook my head, getting up from my seat.

"Well it is Ashley, it's a big deal to me because look how it turned out the last time I was non exclusively your girlfriend. It turned out for shit and I don't wanna go through that again. Either I'm your girlfriend or I'm not, simple as that." I waited to see if she was going to say something. Anything. She didn't. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Then I guess I have my answer right there." I said as I began to walk away from her.

"Spencer wait…please…" Ashley said and I stopped in my tracks. I turned to face her.

"What do you want from me Ashley? You tell me that you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with me and that you love me but you can't even make me your girlfriend. If this is a game to you then I don't want to play anymore. It just makes everything complicated and confusing, which is something I don't need. You have to make up your mind whether you want me or not because I'm not gonna be around forever Ashley. If you want me then I'm all in because I love you and I don't believe I could ever love anyone else as much as I love you…but if not, then let me know so I can rip the damn band-aid off already. Because the longer **you** leave it on, the more it's going to hurt **me** if I have to rip it off." I said to her as tears stung at my eyes. I couldn't believe we were doing this again! Just when I thought things were good between us she lets me know they aren't. I'm not trying to blame her either but god she needs to figure out what she fucking wants. The tears that had accumulated cascaded down my face and I wiped them away.

"**Please** figure out what you want before it kills us both." I said and the bell rang signaling the end of break. I began walking the way I had started and her voice stopped me once again.

"Spencer…I love you." And she said it…but I couldn't.

"I'll see you later." I simply replied and made my way to third period. The fact that we were doing this all over again made me crazy because all I wanted was her. I didn't know that actually having her would be so complicated and screwed beyond up. I knew where I wanted to be the thing was that she didn't. It wasn't over between us of course because I refuse to give up that easily but I'm on the brink of giving up and I hate to even say those words but I am. And not because there's has to be something better if I let her and her jumbled complications go but because I don't think my heart can take it much longer. She's playing a juggling game with my heart and pretty soon its gonna fall and hit the floor…and when it does that will be the end of me.

**AN: Ok so next chapter is the end and its pretty short. I know some of you are gonna be like 'AHHHH STOP MAKING THEM FIGHT" but don't worry. So let me know what ya think lets go out with a bang yea? Leave me lots of reviews? lol anyways yes hope you enjoy and R&R =D**


	21. And It's You

I made my way into third period, still completely wrapped in the thoughts swarming around my head. That's pretty much how the rest of the day went on; with me lost inside my own head trying to figure out why she has commitment issues and then thinking maybe it's just me and am I pushing her to hard? I mean it's definitely not something she's use to. Then I start to think maybe I'm the bitch for not being patient enough to wait for her until she feels ready to commit…but then again I think if she really loves me then it shouldn't even be that hard. I swear if you ask me what the hell it was I did in all my classes today I couldn't even tell you the gist of it. I couldn't comprehend anything with my head being so clogged with my recent situation.

It was now lunch and I was walking with Kyla to my locker. I told her everything that had happened and of course her first reaction was to hit Ashley. That was always her reaction and solution to my problems. Hit Ashley. She said it made everyone feel better because she was most likely causing the problems of all the other unhappy individuals in our school. Kyla definitely had insane troll logic.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kyla asked as I unlocked my locker and stuck my calculus book inside.

"I'm not going to do anything. She needs to figure out what the hell it is she wants before anything between us can be solved." I said as I put the lock back on my locker and heading toward the cafeteria.

"Hmm I have an idea why don't you just let me take a crack at her." Kyla said and I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"No Kyla, I am not letting you wail on her. It won't solve anything. Just let it go." I said as we got in the lunch line.

"Fine whatever. It might not solve anything but it'll sure make me happy." Kyla said and I rolled my eyes at her smiling. She was way too much. Just as Kyla and I got closer to the food in the lunch line I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around only to face those beautiful brown eyes that make me melt every time.

"Spencer can we talk for a moment? Please?" Ashley asked, pleading with her eyes as well. I looked at Kyla who was sending red hot molten daggers Ashley's way. Of course I wanted to fix things with her but just not right now. I wasn't in the mood and definitely not the mind set.

"Look Ashley I'm sure whatever you have to say is really good but can it wait? I really don't have the energy or am I in the mood to discuss whatever the reason is as to why you don't want me to be your girlfriend." I said and she sighed heavily.

"Spencer, please." She continued.

"Not now Ashley…" I said and she then walked away from me. Kyla then piped up.

"Well you didn't have to work too hard to get her running. It is what she's use to." Kyla said and I elbowed her.

"Shut up." I said and turned back to my place in line and that's when I heard it. Her voice.

"Or not." Kyla said as she saw Ashley standing on the table.

"Hi everyone can I have your attention" She said as she stood tall on one of the lunch tables. _She's fucking crazy, I swear_. I thought as she cleared her throat.

"I'm up here today because I want someone that I love very much to know that I have figured out what I want." Ashley said and looked straight at me. She had the full attention of the student body and students who were outside even crowded into the cafeteria to hear what Ashley had to say. I only hoped what she had to say was something I wanted to hear.

"Look Spencer I was being stupid at break ok. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said and I'm sorry that I didn't think that you being with me and having the title of being my girlfriend was a big thing. I really am sorry. You being with me is a big deal and that fact that you even chose me as fucked up as I am is an even bigger deal. I'm sorry that I let something as stupid as a title get between us. You asked me a simple question and I had to give them most complicated answer." _She definitely had that part right,_ I thought as she continued.

"I know what I want Spencer and it is definitely you. If you want the title of being my girlfriend you can fucking have it…hell you can even have the title of being my wife as long as it means I still get to keep you." I smiled and so did the kids who had crowded in the cafeteria. Ashley continued.

"Spencer I love you and I don't want to loose you for something as minute as me not asking you to be my girlfriend. So I'm gonna do it right now. Spencer Carlin, Will you be my girlfriend? You're the first girl I ever truly can say I love; you're the first girl that actually made me feel something more than just horny," Ashley said and everyone let out a burst of laughter as did I.

"And you're the last and only girl I ever want to feel anything with. So…what do ya say? Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me and everyone turned their attention to me. Of course my answer was gonna be yes but I wanted to make her sweat.

"I don't know Ash…I'll really have to think about it." I said trying to contain my laughter. Her face fell utterly far. She spoke up.

"Oh. Ok well take all the time you need. I'll be here." She said and I admit her gesture was one of sweetness. Psh I'd be fucking embarrassed if I got rejected like that in front of the entire student body. I heard some people awing and with that I couldn't hold it in any longer and hopped up on the lunch table with her.

"I am totally kidding guys." I said and some people let out woots and yeahs.

"Ashley, of course I'll be your girlfriend. Always and forever babe." I said and she smiled, nose crinkling and all. And just like the first time and all the others, I melted. I then wrapped my arms around her neck and crashed our lips together. Applause filled the cafeteria and I laughed as my lips lightly grazed Ashley's. This truly was the perfect ending to a shitty, well at one point shitty, day. I had Ashley back again and she had me…but this time I knew exactly where we stood. It couldn't get any better. I began kissing her again but was quickly startled to a stopped when a whistle ripped through the air and applause of the cafeteria. The applause stopped and everyone turned to see where it came from including Ashley and I.

"Davies, Carlin! You two just got yourselves a weeks worth of detention. I expect to see you in the career center right after school!" Mrs. Kingsley, our P.E. Teacher yelled and Ashley and I laughed. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"I love you." Ashley and I both said in unison and then Ashley crashed her lips against mine again. The applause erupted once again. Ahh detention…well at least this is one detention that was well deserved.

**AN: So thats that *tear* it was a fun ride guys. Did you guys like the ending? Or was it lacking? Lol anyways I will be putting up another story, maybe later today, or tomorrow depends on how I'm feeling haha I will try and update I love you, Spencer Carlin if any of you still even read that lol but anyways please R&R =D**


End file.
